La amazona perdida y el pirata loco
by Neherennia84
Summary: Jack y Sora se topan por eso a lo que llamamos destino. Él piensa que ella es un chico, ella, que él es un pervertido... ¿cúanto de razón tienen ambos?
1. Él, un pirata

**Titulo: La amazona perdida y el pirata loco.**

Capitulo 1: Él, un pirata.

**Saludo**: bienvenidos a mi historia, estoy encantada de veros por aquí…..

Eo! Eo! Me recordáis??? **Soy NEHERENNIA!!!!!** Tuve un pequeño percance con estos feos administradores y no me dejaron escribiros mas… aunque he vuelto con otro nombre (y con sede temporalmente en Irlanda) me gustaría seguir publicando mis pequeñas aportaciones a este mundillo. Y este era uno de mis mejores fics, así que os lo vuelvo a subir, por si algun de vosotros tiene interés de nuevo en leerlo.

De nuevo me encantará saber también vuestra opinión.

Gracias por estar ahí.

**Discl.**: ojalá me perteneciese ese Capitán Sparrow… pero de momento solo me pertenece Sora, un personaje que dios sabe de dónde lo saqué.

**Motivos x los que escribo**: Eh..... vamos..... es Jack!!!!!

**Aviso:** quizá el principio se os haga pesado, pero dadle una oportunidad, creo que no os decepcionará. Gracias.

* * *

La luz del alba se presentaba nuevamente a bordo del Sunrise, dibujando sombras que viajaban a lo largo y ancho del viejo navío. Desnudo de tripulación a tan temprana hora, el barco surcaba las cristalinas aguas del Caribe Español, acercándose lenta y ceremoniosamente a su destino.

Sentada sobre unas cajas llenas de armas para comerciar, Sora contemplaba tierra firme. Largo tiempo atrás, había pertenecido a algún lugar como ese.

Recordaba en especial un lugar. Una pequeña playa. Arena blanca y fina, palmeras que se levantaban torpes e inmensas hacia el mar, para luego recuperar su ascenso al firmamento. Agua cálida y espumosa que se aventuraba a jugar con sus pies cuando se quedaba dormida mirando al cielo. Siempre azul, siempre negro, colmado de estrellas y libre de nubes.

Las puestas de sol en esa pequeña playa eran impresionantes, irrepetibles, irreemplazables. Sora podía jugar durante horas en la arena, en el agua, subiéndose a los árboles, pero siempre encontraba un momento al atardecer para ella sola. Sentada en la arena, miraba al infinito, a ese inmenso océano de paz y tranquilidad, y dejaba que la luz rojiza acariciase su piel. Entonces ella se dejaba caer. La arena la acogía, y la llevaba de la mano al sueño mas placentero.

Cuando el agua tocaba sus pies ella volvía de su particular mundo. Y eso era todo lo que podía recordar. Esa había sido su niñez. Una playa y una casa en el pueblo. Pero, ¿qué pueblo? ¿qué casa? ¿Qué playa?

No había pasado tanto tiempo desde esos días. Ahora era una joven que tapando sus pechos con unas vendas, cortando su pelo y procurando no hablar mucho, podía pasar por un marinero un poco afeminado. A veces, Sora se sentaba en la proa del barco, y cuando divisaba tierra, cerraba los ojos e intentaba recordar su niñez. Como se había truncado todo desde el asalto de unos piratas ¿Porque era ahora un hombre si su destino había sido siempre el de ser mujer?

Nunca le daba tiempo a apenarse y llorar por ello, pues las órdenes del capitán la reclamaban.

Sora, como la habían bautizado unos marineros ingleses que la habían encontrado en el puerto cuando trataba de huir de una escaramuza que unos piratas habían causado, apenas pasaba de los 17 años de edad. Cuando la encontraron, ella tendría unos 8 años, y estaba vestida con ropas de chico. Como ella no pronunció palabra, y apenas se dejaba tocar, asumieron que era un niño, y en honor al nombre del barco que los piratas acababan de perder, Soratán, los marines ingleses se quedaron con aquel chico afeminado.

Cuando Sora tuvo realmente conciencia de donde se había dejado llevar, ya era demasiado tarde para declarar su femenina condición. Era tripulante del Sunrise, y como todos sabemos, es de mal fario llevar una mujer a bordo. Así que para evitar el rechazo, prefirió seguir siendo un chico. Lo difícil llegó cuando se empezó a desarrollar. Sus pechos crecieron, aparecieron esas primeras curvas, su cara, sus ojos, su boca, su mirada, todo en ella la delataba. Peor fue cuando su cuerpo decidió sin previa consulta, recibir una molesta visita cada mes.

Unos algodones sirvieron cada mes, ropa ancha para sus curvas, unas vendas para sus pechos, flequillo largo aunque el pelo corto para su cara, y un pañuelo para los molestos tirabuzones y rizos.

Endormiscada andaba Sora contemplando tierra firme, inmersa de nuevo en sus sueños, cuando el capitán Hearst la llamó.

- Sora! Pequeño gandul. Baja a las bodegas y empieza a desamarrar las cajas mas grandes!!! Cuando lleguemos a tierra, recuerda llevar los bidones a las tabernas!!!

Sora salió de su peculiar mundo de recuerdos e intentando agravar su voz, tan solo asintió con un : - sí, mi capitán-

Una vez hubo bajado a las bodegas y desatado las cajas mas grandes, apiló con mucho esfuerzo los bidones en el montacargas para ser lo primero en desalojar, y así, poder marcharse la primera, y no tener que aguantar por mucho tiempo a sus compañeros, gritándole a las fulanas que rondaban el puerto obscenidades, propias de hombres echados a la mar durante meses, sin contacto alguno con mujeres.

Lo cierto que cuando el Sunrise echaba el ancla y descargaba su mercancía, las putas del puerto corrían, reían y se rifaban entre ellas al miembro mas joven de la tripulación. El joven Sora. Ellas lo conocían desde que era un crío. Habían ejercido para ella de madres, amigas, confidentes… y en cuanto "el joven" comenzó a llamar la atención en cuanto a la belleza, quisieron prestarle atención en la cama. Sora, cuando oía estas propuestas, enrojecía de mala manera, cosa que a las fulanas les encantaba, y reían, y jugaban con ella. Lo único que Sora podía hacer, era ajustarse su pañuelo a la cabeza si es que alguna muchacha alegre se lo había quitado, clavar sus azules ojos en el suelo, cargar su trabajo, musitar una disculpa, y echar a correr entre la multitud. Por esto, Sora, era conocida en los puertos, por ser tan tímido y vergonzoso, que aún seguía impune y puro.

* * *

Sora acarreó un bidón de vino, se asomó por los alrededores para asegurarse que no tendría interrupciones, y echó a correr a la taberna mas cercana. Tuvo suerte, y no encontró a ninguna de sus chicas por el camino, pues a tan temprana hora, todas estarían durmiendo en camas ajenas.

Cuando llegó a la taberna, examinó el interior con desagrado. Apenas había gente. Tan solo trabajaba el mesonero, que andaba atolondrado limpiando el suelo de los vómitos de algún borracho. Tres borrachos, dos durmiendo en el suelo, y un tercero recostado en una mesa. También había una de las fulanas, sirviéndose otro vaso de ron.

Sora dejó el bidón donde costumbre, cogió su dinero, como de costumbre, y como de costumbre se dispuso a marcharse. Pero una voz de mujer lo detuvo.

- No vas a invitar a una dama a otro trago?

Sora miró a la mujer. Su peluca de rubio desteñido y esos exagerados coloretes eran inconfundibles.

- Marie!!!!!!!!

Sora corrió hacia la mujer y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Marie, había descubierto su secreto muchos años atrás, cuando su descarada mano acarició lo que ella suponía que era la virilidad del "chico". Sora creyó morir en ese momento, pero en realidad vio el cielo abierto cuando Marie le sonrió y le dijo: - debes de haberlo pasado muy mal, pequeña-

Desde ese mismo día, Marie se convirtió en su amiga. En su única y verdadera amiga, que la protegía y la cuidaba cuando podía.

En ese momento, Sora no se permitió el lujo de llorar, pues había aún presentes en ese inmundo lugar. Hablaron pues, de banalidades en ese momento, y se prometieron que en la noche seguirían con la conversación. Hacía al menos 7 meses que no se veían.

Andando hacia la salida, luego de pagarle un trago a la dama, tropezó al mirar atrás con la espada del borracho que estaba en la mesa. Rodó por el suelo y se levantó aturdida. El borracho alzó la cabeza, se giró, y miró a Sora.

- Malditos marines ingleses. ¿No tuvisteis bastante intentando ahorcarme dos veces… que ahora me despertáis, en medio de hermosos sueños?

- Señor, es culpa vuestra. Tenéis las cosas en medio del paso.

- ¿Osas decir que he puesto mis cosas adrede para que tú, jovenzuelo, vengas a pisarlas?

-Claro que no, señor…- Sora ya pensaba en echar a correr, puesto que no era lo mas adecuado para ella enzarzarse en una pelea que seguro iba a perder.

- Te perdonaré la vida si me invitas a un trago de ron- acabó el borracho

Sora lo miró perpleja y no supo como reaccionar. Por su vestimenta, podía deducir que era un pirata. Pelo largo y enmarañado y adornado con extraños colgantes, un pañuelo rojo, un bigote bastante extraño, dientes de oro… y los ojos demasiado maquillados. Era un pirata muy extraño. Normalmente, los conocía fieros, feos, y brutos, pero este era… era… extraño.

- Vamos Jack – dijo la mujer desde la barra – deja al pobre chico en paz. Ven conmigo y yo te aliviaré la sed.

- Marie, Marie, Marie… mi dulce Marie… este mundo no sería lo mismo sin tus dulces servicios ¡Que corra el ron!

Marie rió ante la desvariación de ese hombre y con la mano, le hizo un gesto a Sora para que se marchase. Ella lo hizo, no sin antes volver la mirada hacia el tal Jack. Un hombre bastante extraño.

* * *

Sora volvió a sus quehaceres de marinero, trabajando bajo el sol abrasador, dando vueltas por el pueblo costero, abasteciendo a los mesoneros de vino y ron, mientras en el lugar de descarga, se producían las ventas de las armas.

Cayó el último rayo de sol cuando se dirigía a casa de Marie, como siempre que hacía cuando regresaba de algún modo a un lugar para descansar. Atravesó corriendo callejones y callejuelas hasta llegar a unas casas no muy estéticas a primera vista, pues era un lugar para parias, apartados de la sociedad, pero siempre necesarios. Por dentro, las andrajosas fachadas y las calles pobres de luz, se convertían en un acogedor agujero de amigos para compartir.

Como tantas veces, Sora subió al primer piso. Por las escaleras vio caras conocidas, algunas non gratas, otras cariñosas. Echó en falta algunas, y se apenó por ello, pero le alegró comprobar que no era un lugar absento de nuevas vidas.

Cuando vio la puerta de Marie, esta estaba abierta, como siempre. Invitando, sonriendo, agradeciendo. Tocó para avisar. Entró y los brazos cálidos de una pelirroja de cara lavada la acogieron de nuevo.

- Me alegro que te hayas quitado esa peluca. Estas mucho mas bonita así.

- Es por el negocio, ya lo sabes.

Las dos amigas rieron sin penas. Hablaron durante un rato, y Marie le preparó un baño. – Una verdadera mujer, vista como se vista, ha de estar limpia – solía decir entre carcajadas. Contándose sus penas y derramando lágrimas, Marie le quitó el pañuelo de la cabeza, y sus morenos rizos se alborotaron al aire. Al quitarle la camisa reveló la mujer que se escondía. Mucho mas cuando las vendas se soltaron de su pecho y en la desnudez propia del baño, apareció una hermosa mujer maltratada por los años.

Marie le lavó la cabeza a conciencia. Con unas pinzas, depiló las cejas y las piernas de Sora, cosa que a esta última no le convenía para trabajar en el barco… Marie, sin embargo, parecía feliz de perfumar el agua con esencias de flores para ella, y crear espuma con unas sales especiales para el cuerpo. El agua ennegrecida reveló una venus joven y hermosa. Natural era el tostado de su piel, que resaltaba el azul claro de sus ojos, y esos rizos rebeldes de su cabeza . Mientras jugaban con el agua, Sora sonrió. De verdad sonrió, y Marie entonces la hizo llorar:

- Eres tan bonita, Sora. Maldigo a aquel que te robó esas sonrisas, y que te condenó a una vida oculta de ti misma.

- Marie… que mas quisiera yo que una vida normal…

- Pues deja a esos marineros! Quédate conmigo!

- No puedo dejarlos. No he vivido con nadie mas que con ellos. Y sabes perfectamente que para ti no seria mas que una molestia. A penas tienes dinero para ti misma… y lo poco que ganas… lo gastas en perfumes…

-Encontraremos la forma.

De nuevo Sora iba a replicar, cuando Marie, sobresaltada, cayó en la cuenta de algo.

- tienes que probar un perfume que me regaló uno de mis chicos! Es francés! Ahora mismo te lo traigo! Lo tiene Heather, la vecina de arriba! Ahora vuelvo!- y de nuevo antes de poder protestar, Sora estaba sola en la bañera.

* * *

No pasaron mas de dos minutos cuando a trompicones, entró alguien en la casa.

– Marie! Te traigo un regalito con sabor a ron!- dijo una voz masculina desde la habitación contigua. La única.

¿De que le sonaba esa voz? – Marie?!- volvió a repetir. Los pasos se aproximaron hacia el mugriento baño. Sora se paralizó. No podía escapar de la bañera. Marie, se había llevado su ropa consigo para lavarla, y tan solo le había dejado una camisa para dormir. Estaba muerta de vergüenza, pues ningún hombre la había visto desnuda desde hacía muchos años. Y allí, no podía disimular que era una mujer, su cara y su cuerpo la delataban.

Agravando su voz, como de costumbre hacía, gritó al hombre que había fuera: - estoy en el baño, no me molestéis- y los pasos de fuera cesaron. Entonces, Marie entro gritando por la casa – Sora! Te he traído el perfume!- pero cuando vio al hombre, enmudeció.

- Un hombre con esa voz… usa perfume?- dijo el hombre.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. No, Jack, mi amor. El perfume es para mi. Tan solo es que a Sora, el chico que hay en el baño, le encanta olerlo directamente de mi escote.- y se echó a reir de nuevo. – por cierto, Jack, quería hablarte de ese chico.

- ¿Qué me vas a proponer? Sabes que tu eres la única para mi…

- Oh, si, claro, Capitán Jack Sparrow, gran hombre de la leyenda de los piratas malditos. La única… por favor! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. No, no es nada de eso. Es… que quiero que lo lleves contigo.

- Conmigo? llevarlo? dónde?

- Contigo! Simplemente llevarlo contigo. Donde tu vallas. Él te puede ayudar en La Perla. Se que contigo estará segura.

-Mi pequeña Marie… yo ya tengo mi tripulación… y no necesito a nadie mas. A parte de eso… yo no soy la niñera de nadie…

-¿Tampoco si te lo pido yo? Recuerda todos los favores que te he hecho hasta ahora… todas las veces que te he salvado el pellejo… todas las botellas de ron que me has robado y que no te he dicho nada…

- Soy un hombre arrepentido de mis actos, mas mi arrepentimiento no sirve para arrepentirme de lo que me arrepiento. Así pues arrepentido…

-Jack!!!! Basta ya de tus jueguecitos de palabras! Lo llevarás! Y lo tratarás bien! Y lo protegerás con tu vida! Promételo!

-Marie… yo…

- Promételo!

- Está bien, está bien. Lo llevaré, pero no te pongas así. Las mujeres estáis mucho mas bellas cuando no os intentáis comportar como hombres.- acabó Jack con una sonrisa picarona.

Para entonces, Sora, ya había salido de la bañera, se había ajustado unas vendas que había traído ella misma al pecho, se había colocado la camisa, y había echado su pelo sobre sus ojos, para no dejar entrever su cara. Irrumpió en la estancia contigua cuando ambas personas habían acabado de hablar, y, gritando maldiciones, les dijo que no necesitaba protección de nadie. Que era miembro de la tripulación del Sunrise, a mucha honra. Y que jamás iría en un barco de piratas. Estás últimas palabras las escupió, junto con sus recuerdos mas dolorosos.

A toda esta rabieta de gritos y recriminaciones el Capitán respondió:

- Si quieres tener algún futuro, chico, será mejor que le hagas caso a la dama. Con los ingleses, puede que tengas una vida honrada, pero corta. En cuanto os ataquen, solo viéndote a ti, ten por seguro que el "Sunrise" se irá a pique. Y nadie te ayudará. El que se queda atrás, no vuelve. Marie, tiene razón, cosa que odio reconocer, y eso te permitirá traerle un bonito tesoro cuando vuelvas a visitarla.

* * *

Esa noche bebieron ron. Marie era una mezcla de carcajadas y lágrimas. El alcohol y Jack la alegraban, la nueva marcha de Sora hacía que no parase de llorar. Sora, por su parte, tenía en su mano el vaso de ron y miraba atentamente su contenido. No había podido rechazar la oferta. El Capitán la había hechizado con sus ojos oscuros, y la había llevado a un abismo de dudas en el que se debatía el saltar. De cualquier modo, ella no bebió esa noche, eso, se lo dejó a Jack, que cantando canciones de piratas, se quedó dormido en el regazo de la llorosa Marie.

Por la mañana, a penas cuando el sol había entrado en la estancia, Sora ya estaba vestida. Se había acomodado perfectamente su disfraz para volver a ser un hombre de ahora en adelante. Ahora solo cabía despertar a ese par de borrachos.

A Marie, la despertó sacudiéndola suavemente. Cuando, antes que saliese corriendo a vomitar, la besó en la frente, ella le sonrió. Y sabía que en ese momento se estaban diciendo adiós. Hasta luego, con un poco de suerte. La mala ventura la había devuelto a la vida de piratería. Quien sabe, quizá ese era su destino.

A Jack… le bastó un puntapié en las costillas de la malhumorada Sora. Puede que fuese un hombre atractivo, misterioso, divertido… pero seguía siendo un pirata. Ella detestaba a los piratas, pues le habían robado su vida.

- Esa no es forma de tratar a tu capitán. Cuando zarpemos, te haré fregar la Perla de arriba abajo.

Sora no contestó. Solo asintió y masculló maldiciones entre dientes. No pasaron mas que varios minutos cuando Jack salía por la puerta con su semblante de superioridad ante cualquier sistema. Sora lo seguía, sin mirar atrás, pero con sus recuerdos en el pasado. Con los ojos clavados en el suelo, se guiaba por los pasos de su nuevo capitán, y por el tintineo de los adornos del pañuelo que llevaba en la cabeza, que repicaban una y otra vez unos con otros. Sora no tenía pertenencias. Todo lo que una vez poseyó, se lo dejó anclado con el Sunrise, y lo que ahora llevaba en una bolsa de cuero, era un mechón de rojizo cabello de su amiga, unas de esas pinzas con las que tantas veces contra su voluntad la había depilado, un puñal, propiedad de la misma Sora, que una vez le entregó a Marie, y una carta.

- Léela cuando tus recuerdos no te dejen seguir adelante.

Es lo que le había dicho al despedirse de nuevo en el portal del edificio. Ella quiso leerla en ese mismo instante. Pero decidió ser un poco mas fuerte, y rezó por que nunca tuviese que hacerlo.

* * *

En todo el camino, no tuvo el valor de cruzar palabra con Jack, tan solo miraba su posado, su forma de andar, su forma de mirar. Desde luego era un hombre extraño. Paró en tres tabernas, a hablar con todos los borrachos que encontraba. Siempre la dejaba al margen, fuera, "vigilando" según el. Evadía las tímidas preguntas de Sora con esperpénticos gestos, o otras preguntas que no llevaban a algún sitio. Con las pocas mujeres que se cruzó en su camino hasta el muelle, se pintaba como un grosero galán de novela picaresca. Ellas le miraban, se sonreían, pero a la primera palabra salida de tono, o al primer signo de reconocimiento, se giraban con un aire muy digno y pasaban de largo.

Llegaron al puerto cobijados entre unas cajas. Sora buscó entre los barcos anclados, el Sunrise. Ella quería despedirse de sus antiguos compañeros, al menos que quedase de ellos el buen recuerdo, ya que supuso que el capitán Hearst no se opondría a que ese gandul se marchase pero, Sora no encontró la característica madera blanca que cubría el barco. Normalmente, después de llevar la mercancía, esperaban a toda la tripulación, aunque tardase un poco. Pero esta vez no había nadie, ni siquiera alguien que esperara por los marineros aposentados en las camas de las fulanas, o tirados en las tabernas.

La habían abandonado. Nadie se había preocupado por ella. Aunque de todas formas se fuese a marchar.

En sus ojos se formaron dos lagos a punto de rebosar de tristeza, pues su única familia se había marchado sin esperarla.

- Es por eso que vas a estar mucho mejor con nosotros, hijo, porque yo nunca te voy a dejar solo. – dijo Jack, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y mirando al horizonte.

Esa fue la primera muestra de afecto que demostró el Capitán Jack Sparrow hacia Sora. La primera de un sinfín.

Continuará

* * *

_Me encantaría saber que os ha parecido!!!!!!! Gracias   
_


	2. Ella, la ¿amazona?

**Titulo: La amazona perdida y el pirata loco.**

**Capitulo 2:Ella, la ¿¿amazona??**

Cuando llegaron sin muchas dificultades a bordo de la Perla, que estaba anclada no muy lejos de la bahía, Sora echó en falta algo… como decirlo… movimiento, ruido, algo que la llenara… gente. ¿Dónde estaba la tripulación?

- Capitán…

-Si?

-Me preguntaba… ¿dónde… dónde está la tripulación?

Jack miró a su alrededor. - ya estamos todos, podemos irnos- dijo tranquilamente.

-Capitán… solo estamos nosotros dos en este barco?

-¿A quién quieres mas?

-Me está diciendo que usted solo ha traído el barco hasta aquí?

- Si, y unas tortugas amigas mías, lo empujaban.- bromeó- somos piratas, hijo, que crees que a estas horas de la mañana, pueden estar haciendo una tripulación entera de piratas?

- Robar… eso, eso es un delito!

- Bueno, supongo que iré al infierno por ello. De todos modos ahora no podemos quedarnos aquí. Los demás nos esperan en Isla San Juan. Aprisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que ellos están en Isla San Juan? Eso está a casi un día de trayecto!

-Por eso mismo nos hemos de dar prisa. Mañana, antes que salga el Sol debemos estar rumbo a Muerta con el botín. Si en San Juan hubiesen visto La Perla, habrían atacado, y ahora mismo este barco no está en condiciones de aguantar una lucha… por eso mientras los demás están recaudando fondos para la recuperación de el navío… yo fui de compras por el puerto… te vale esta explicación o vas a seguir haciéndome preguntas todo el día.

Sora no preguntó más. En el fondo, entendió lo que sentía su capitán. Sintió su urgencia, y una extraña complicidad, seguida por el miedo a pasar un día y una noche entera a solas con el pirata en un barco fantasma, en medio de ningún lugar, en medio del océano.

* * *

Al contrario de cómo pensaba Sora en un principio, el día pasó corto, sin muchas preocupaciones, pues estaba concentrada en las tareas que le había enmendado Jack. Primero, ayudarle con las velas, cabos, y todo el trabajo de cubierta. Mas tarde, mientras él dejó rumbo fijo en el timón y se sentó a estudiar unos mapas, Sora, por los camarotes y las habitaciones, tuvo ardua tarea de limpieza y orden. Para acabar, el capitán envió a Sora a ajustar las mercancías "requisadas" que transportaban, pues esa noche, olía a viento de tormenta y, ya que habían adelantado mucho terreno en menos tiempo del previsto, prefirió asegurar bien los fardos.

Cuando Sora acabó su trabajo en las oscuras estancias de La Perla y salió de nuevo a cubierta, el cielo se encontraba encapotado, el agua estaba revuelta, el viento la azotaba contra el mástil y una suave llovizna había empapado por completo al capitán.

- Que tarde se ha hecho! - exclamó Sora, ante el panorama que se había presentado.

- Sí, y se acerca una tormenta que mucho me temo nos va a costar controlar estando solos.

Un relámpago iluminó las negras aguas marinas y, como si éste hubiera sido una señal de advertencia, el mar se encolerizó aún más de lo que parecía, elevándose en grandes olas. La tormenta estalló con toda su furia y un viento huracanado amenazaba con arrancar las velas del mástil.

- ¡¡¡Cuidado!!!- gritó el capitán. Sora giró la cara hacia estribor y vió como una ola enorme se abalanzaba sobre el barco. Se agarró al mastil del foque antes de que la ola arrasara con todo lo que hubiera en cubierta, Jack y ella incluídos. Resistió la embestida y levantó la vista en busca de su capitán.

Él se había agarrado al cabo de la vela mayor y tironeaba y aflojaba de la cuerda como podía.

- ¡Muchacho, ven a ayudarme!- gritó por encima del rugido del mar.

El barco balanceaba peligrosamente, a la vez que orzaba de manera escandalosa a babor. Sora corrió medio resbalando por la cubierta hasta llegar a donde estaba Jack. Éste le dió el cabo y se largó al timón, esquivando la botavara en el camino, que en esos momentos daba un brusco giro de 180 grados. Sora apenas podía con el cabo.

- Hey! Dijiste que te ayudara, no que lo hiciera yo!

-Sí, pero si agarro eso no puedo enderezar el barco, ¿no te parece?

-...

Después de aproximadamente dos o tres horas, la tormenta fue amainando hasta quedar en una simple llovizna. Sora y Sparrow estaban calados hasta los huesos. La muchacha amarró el cabo con un lazo de ocho y fue a recibir instrucciones del capitán. Éste parecía malhumorado.

-Vete abajo y sécate un poco; estás empapado.- dijo simplemente. Sora obedeció y, cuando se disponía a volver a cubierta, su capitán iba a entrar. Vio que el capitán había dejado el timón con rumbo fijo y se había desecho de su chaqueta y su sombrero, pues mojados pesaban bastante.

-Vamos abajo. Me muero de hambre! Y que yo sepa… hace dos días que no comes, chico. Debes comer y ponerte fuerte!!!

-Er.… si, mi capitán - dijo Sora ante el súbito cambio de humor del hombre.

Cuando bajaron, Jack examinó el trabajo de su nuevo grumete y asintió para si mismo - muy bien, muy bien-

- Chico, ¿sabes cocinar?

- Mi nombre es Sora

-Y yo me alegro por ello, pero ¿sabes cocinar? Yo lo único que se hacer es quemar la carne y robar fruta. Pero el ron lo hace todo mas pasable!

-Si, si se cocinar, en el Sunrise me enseñaron.

-Bien, bien, bien. Así pues… Sora… podrías cocinar alguna cosa con lo que hay en la despensa? Yo pongo la bebida.

No se dignó a contestar. Fue hacia los fogones y se arregló como pudo en asar un pollo y guarnecerlo de verduras, cocer unos pescados y servir unas piezas de fruta. Cuando llevó los alimentos a la mesa, esta estaba adornada con los candelabros para proporcionar luz, dos jarras y siete botellas. Vino y ron era lo servido.

- OH! Que suculentos manjares nos ha preparado nuestro nuevo grumete! Brindemos por ello! - y bebió directamente de la botella con ganas, tal y como había estado haciendo mientras ella cocinaba.

Se aposentaron en la mesa, y empezaron a comer en silencio, mientras el viento, mas calmado, azotaba aún en los cristales.

- Bebe muchacho! Has preparado una comida digna de reyes! Ya que ellos no pueden disfrutarla, dos diablos como nosotros haremos honores para ellos brindando mientras comemos!

- Mi nombre es Sora. Y no, capitán, no me gusta el alcohol.

- Sora… Sora… te lo pusieron por tu padre?- medio borracho preguntó Jack.

- Me lo pusieron por el barco de piratas que me secuestró, y luego la marina inglesa venció - dijo Sora amargamente.

-Tanto odias a los piratas, y tu nombre viene del Soratán! Vaya cosa!

-¿Qué?! Cómo sabes que el barco se llamaba Soratán? No lo he mencionado!

-¿Qué otro podía ser? Bah, pero eso ahora da igual. Esa tripulación era la deshonra de los piratas!

-Tu! Tu los conocías!?- empezó a ponerse nerviosa… o estaba tomándole el pelo, o el medio borracho Jack contaba toda la verdad.

- Una deshonra… mataron mucha gente en aquel pueblo… secuestraron a muchas niñas… por esa maldita…- medio dormido musitó Jack.

-¿Dónde?¿Cuándo?! - gritó Sora, y le agarró por la camisa, zarandeándolo con fuerza- no! No te duermas ahora! Cuéntamelo!! Jack!!

Pero Jack, se limitó a entreabrir los ojos, acariciar la cara de Sora y decir, antes de quedar dormido: - para ser un chico, eres precioso-

* * *

Sora se dio por vencida. Pero ahora surcaba los mares con esperanzas renovadas. Había un hombre que podía enseñarle el camino de nuevo a su casa. Pero en esos momentos ese hombre estaba borracho.

Recogió la comida que había sobrado y las botellas vacías, pero no se molestó en mover al capitán, que estaba en una silla dormido.

Ella se recogió en un camarote contiguo. Allí, no pudo evitar lamentarse, y como siempre, volver la vista atrás. Recordar su playa, su pueblo, sus calles… y Sora lloró. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pudo llorar pensando en el pasado. Y pensó que no podría seguir adelante. Quiso morir. Quiso vivir. Quiso amar y ser amada _" -__ para ser un chico, eres precioso-"_ dijo Jack. Sonrió un poco y decidió que leería la carta que le escribió Marie. Pidió perdón por ello, y abrió el sobre. Un olor a perfume francés la invadió.

_Mi queridísima Sora:_

_Veo que estás triste, pues de no ser así, no hubieses abierto la carta. Antes de nada, sonríe para mi, solo un poquito, muéstrame esa bella boca con la que Dios te bautizó. Así me gusta, una amplia sonrisa. Ignoras cuantas cosas puede solucionar una sonrisa!!!_

_Ahora que estás un poco mas animada, cuéntame, que te ocurre? Son tus recuerdos otra vez? Vamos, vamos, tranquila, no debes alterarte por algo así. No te apures por no recordar de donde vienes, y tampoco por que estás aquí. Te queda una larga vida por delante para reencontrarte y encontrarte con todo y con todos! Lo único que espero es que siempre vuelvas a mí, que recuerdes que te quiero con toda mi alma, y que te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda. _

_Mientras que no esté a tu lado, deja esa ardua tarea de velar por ti a Jack. Como habrás podido comprobar, es un hombre peculiar, pero tiene el corazón mas grande del océano. Créeme. Déjate querer por él, y si cabe la posibilidad, ámale tu también. Te lo cedo! Gran amigo y mejor amante si cabe! Ja ja ja ja. Además, es posible que él ya esté interesado por ti, y eso que ni siquiera sabe que eres una chica! Imagínate como se comportaría si hubiese visto lo que he visto yo! OH chica, que suerte tienes de tenerlo al lado. Pero, dejando de banda este tema… te repito, y créeme cuando te digo que confíes en él. Si tienes algún problema, háblalo con él. Muéstrate tal y como eres, no tengas miedo. Tal y como eres. Él estará encantado de ayudarte. _

_Con esto, me debo despedir de ti. Podría escribirte páginas y páginas, dándote ánimos, pero prefiero que quede así, diciéndotelo una sola vez, pero con toda la fuerza de mi corazón; ánimo, y hasta siempre. _

_Te quiere; Marie._

Sora se quedó dormida, enterrada en un mar de lágrimas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, una débil claridad que atravesaba las ventanas la desveló. Aún seguía acurrucada en la cama, con la carta entre sus brazos.

No oyó ruido alguno, así que supuso que Jack estaría aún tirado en la misma silla. Se desperezó un poco, guardó sus cosas, y se dirigió al lugar donde dejó a Jack la noche anterior. Pero él ya no estaba allí. Miró por los suelos, por los demás camarotes, por la bodega, los fogones… pero no estaba allí. Cabía la improbable posibilidad que estuviese en cubierta, pero…

- Vamos chico!! No puedo llevar este barco solo tan cerca de la costa!!!- dijo una voz desde arriba, y Sora, subiendo las escaleras, enfadada, le gritó:

- Sora! Maldita sea! Mi nombre es Sora! No es tan difícil!

-Una manzana, chico?- dijo Jack, al timón.

-¿Cuál es mi trabajo hoy?- dijo Sora, ignorando el comentario, y dando el tema por imposible.

- Pronto llegaremos a San Juan, no hace falta que hagas nada.

-Y a que ha venido eso de que no podías llevar el barco solo?

-Ya es muy tarde para que andes durmiendo. Además, no te apetece ver como sale el Sol?

- Tarde? Y ni siquiera ha salido el Sol? Bah… no, no me interesa verlo.

-Te aseguro que no has visto ninguna salida de sol como las de San Juan.

Sora miró al horizonte sin mucho interés y lo que vio la maravilló. El sol se alzaba lentamente y con ceremoniosidad por el agua, dándole a todo un aspecto frágil pero hermoso. Cuando se giró sobre sus pasos, con una sonrisa en los labios, para mirar a Jack, se encontró con sus oscuros ojos examinándola. Él enseguida apartó su mirada y se sentó de espaldas a ella, mientras el navío, con el timón en rumbo fijo, seguía su curso hasta la isla.

_"Confía en él" "Cuéntale lo que te preocupe" _

Sora se sentó dándole la espalda también al hombre y comenzó a hablar,

- Ayer, cuando estábamos comiendo… hablaste sobre el Soratán. Lo conocías.

- Historias.

-No! No son historias… tu sabes algo. Sabes quien era esa gente. Porque secuestraron a esas niñas, de donde las secuestraron.

-¿Por qué estas tan interesado en viejas leyendas de piratas?

- Porque ahora si soy un pirata.

- Dicen. Hace ya tiempo atrás, más de 20 años. La tripulación del Soratán estaba bajo las órdenes de una mujer. Nadia. Llegó el día en que esta mujer descubrió que no podía tener hijos, que era su mayor deseo, pues estaba harta de ver jugar a los pequeños que otros compañeros llevaban a veces de viaje. No era algo muy normal, pero esto no es nada nuevo, ya, en cuanto a historias de piratas.

Estaba desesperada, e hizo un pacto con la luna. Ella podría tener un hijo varón, pero, a cambio de eso, debía entregarle 9 niñas de una tribu de amazonas. 1 por cada mes de embarazo de la mujer. Decían que si reunía a estas 9 niñas amazonas, la luna tendría poder para reencarnarse en una mujer. Nadia aceptó el trato, pues no le importaba porque debían ser amazonas, y el deseo de un hijo oscureció su corazón y el de su tripulación, que seguirían ciegamente a su capitana.

Así pues, estuvieron buscando a esas 9 niñas, todas menores de 10 años, pero era una tarea casi imposible encontrar el lugar donde viven las amazonas. Y Nadia se impacientaba. Empezaron a saquear pueblos, ciudades, y a matar a niñas que no eran las que buscaban, llenos de rabia por haber perdido el precioso tiempo. Hasta que lo encontraron. Encontraron un poblado de amazonas, y lo saquearon. Encontraron a las 9 niñas, y se las llevaron.

La misma noche en que Nadia iba a entregarle las niñas a la luna e iba a quedarse embarazada, la marina inglesa los atacó. Intentaron salvar a todos los niños que iban en el barco, las amazonas y los hijos de los piratas, pero no fue posible. Nadia, en un ataque de locura, mató a las niñas, que eran las que podían proveerle un hijo, y luego se mató ella misma.

Tú, Sora, debes ser uno de los hijos de los piratas. Uno de los que tuvieron suerte, y no murieron a manos de Nadia.

- ………

- Marie me dijo un día que no recordabas tu pasado. Por eso era que al principio no quería revelarte que conocía el Soratán.

-Es…¿Es por esto, que me estás ayudando? ¿por qué te doy pena?

-No, no. En absoluto. Te ayudo, porque me caes bien, y porque me lo ha pedido Marie. Además, porque no iba a hacerlo?

-El pueblo de las amazonas… ¿sabes donde está?

-No, nadie lo sabe. Las amazonas son muy celosas de su intimidad. ¿Por qué?

- Por saberlo- dijo Sora, y se marchó hacia su camarote.

Jack se quedó pensativo en cubierta, rezando por que Sora volviese, y siguiese hablando con él. No quería verlo triste, no quería que sufriese. Quizá se estaba preocupando demasiado por el afeminado muchacho, quizá es que se estaba fijando en él. Quizá si que estaba un poco loco, como le decía la gente… le gustaba un chico! El Capitán Jack Sparrow no podía permitir eso!

Se desperezó y evadió esas ideas cuando divisó Isla San Juan, y cerca de donde se encontraba, una tripulación cargada de oro y joyas

* * *

Una vez todos estuvieron en La Perla , celebrando el botín con vino y ron, Jack presentó al nuevo grumete.

- Atención! He traído conmigo a un nuevo miembro de la familia. Sora. Este muchachito ha sido miembro de la marina inglesa. Del Sunrise, concretamente, pero ha decidido hacerse a una vida honrada, de saqueos, robos y peleas. No bebe alcohol. Tratadle bien. - dijo el capitán. Y siguió bebiendo ron.

Todos la examinaron minuciosamente. Hubo algún que otro cuchicheo. Unas risas. Al final, unos grandes vítores pronunciando su nombre. Sora acabó con la espalda y los brazos enrojecidos de tantos golpes "cariñosos" provenientes de la tripulación. Lo saludaron, lo acosaron a preguntas, pero lo mas incómodo, fue el momento en que la conocida Ana María saludó al nuevo "chico".

- Hola Sora. Yo a tu edad también me quise convertir en pirata. Espero que estos salvajes te traten bien. Bienvenido a La Perla Negra. - y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios.

Nuevos vítores se alzaron a bordo del navío. - Eso no se lo hace a todo el mundo!- - Le has gustado, chico!- decían unos y otros. Ella estaba muy sonrojada y no sabía que hacer. Miró para todos lados buscando la profunda y tranquila mirada de Jack, pero en cambio encontró una desagradable ojeada de desdén y rabia, que acabó con otro largo trago de la botella. ¿estaba enfadado porque había besado a Ana María? ¿ella era… su pareja?

Cuando estos pensamientos cruzaron su mente, se sintió extraña. Una oleada de dolor pasó a través de sus entrañas para acabar en su garganta. Celos. Poco imaginaba que su capitán sentía los mismos celos. De Ana María.

-¿por qué demonios es tan amable con los demás, y a mi me despertó con un puntapié en las costillas? Bah, no me debería importar algo así. - ¿O si? ¿Cuándo le había importado a él el que dirán? El era libre! Era el capitán Jack Sparrow! No necesitaba la aprobación de nadie!! Su vida era la libertad!! Podría vivir como quisiera sin importarle ni siquiera que le atrajese un chico como… Sora.

* * *

Continuará

_Gracias a Vacristel, que en su momento, me echó una mano con la escena de la tormenta , ya que inicialmente la mía, era bastante patética ( esque no tengo un barco aparcado en la puerta para saber como va, tu)._


	3. Cosas de enamorados

**Titulo: La amazona perdida y el pirata loco.**

Capitulo 3: Cosas de enamorados

* * *

Rumbo a Muerta, en alta mar, navegaban alborotados por el alcohol y la alegría toda la tripulación de la Perla. Excepto dos personas. Jack, y Sora. Sora estaba preparando algo de comida para sus nuevos compañeros, tal y como había echo en el Sunrise hacía escasamente dos días. Jack, andaba pensando por cubierta. Al cabo de unos minutos, bajó a los fogones. 

- ¿Por qué estabas tan interesado en la leyenda del Soratán?

- Simple curiosidad, capitán- dijo Sora sin dirigirle la mirada.

-La simple curiosidad no deprime a nadie.- dijo Jack para si mismo, y sin querer, en voz alta pronunció: - ve a que Ana María te bese otra vez, quizá eso te anime…

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Sora, atónita.

-Eh? No, nada, no he dicho nada- dijo Jack mientras abría los ojos de par en par al sonido de su voz, como un niño cuando lo pillan hurgando en la caja de galletas. E intentó marcharse aparentando tranquilidad.

-Capitán… fue ella. Yo no la besé, se lo juro. No pretendo nada con ella, y muchísimo menos si está con usted.

Se hizo un clima de incomodidad. Sobretodo para Sora. Jack miró a un lado y a otro, hizo un par de intentos por decir algo, pero falló.

- Yo no tengo nada con Ana María.

-Oh, claro. Si señor. Disculpe el atrevimiento.- dijo Sora, y enseguida volvió a su trabajo.

-Si… si… bueno, si quieres. Podemos buscar el poblado de amazonas. Si es importante para ti… bueno, supongo que tendrán grandes tesoros esas mujeres! Y los chicos se divertirán… - pero no pudo seguir hablando porque Sora lo estaba abrazando.

Cuando ella había comenzado a oír su proposición, la embargó la alegría. Quizá, podría volver al lugar donde nació. Y no pudo reprimir el sentimiento de abarcar su pasado con placer, y así, se fundió con Jack en ese momento. Sin pensar en nada mas que agradecer al hombre que le brindaba una posibilidad de volver a ser feliz.

Jack estaba catatónico. Sus ojos viajaban por la estancia de un lugar a otro, buscando una salida. Un hombre lo estaba abrazando! Luego se tranquilizó, pues su abrazo era muy dulce. El chico pesaba muy poco, tenía unos brazos finos, y una piel suave… y desprendía una fragancia muy parecida a la de Marie, solo que algo le daba un toque personal. Cuando pasaron unos segundos se comenzó a sentir cómodo, y cerró sus brazos alrededor de Sora, y acercó su cuerpo al de él. Sus manos comenzaron a viajar en un peligroso descenso por encima de la camisa, en la espalda de Sora, y llegaron a su trasero.

Ella estaba tan perdida en su alegría que ni siquiera notó su tacto. Él, se comenzó a separar de su cuerpo. Sus mejillas se tocaron y sus respiraciones se encontraron. Entonces Sora abrió los ojos y se encontró en brazos de Jack. Y no tuvo fuerzas para despegarse de su cálido cuerpo. Él la miró a los ojos, y se reflejó en el azul claro de una mañana de verano. Apartó de su cara dulcemente un rizo perdido de su pañuelo.

Le acarició la mejilla con su mano y notó la suavidad de la piel de seda. Ella se tomó su tiempo para mirarlo, para realmente mirarlo. Jack, en toda su plenitud, era un hombre realmente atractivo y misterioso. Su pelo estaba enmarañado, si, pero lo adornaban ornamentos que sin duda significaban sucesos en su vida. Importante para él. Su bigote y su perilla era algo fuera de lo común, pero le aportaba personalidad… y esos ojos… esos ojos oscuros que habían hipnotizado a muchas mujeres antes que a ella… y que seguirían haciéndolo, con seguridad.

Ella lo miró con idolatría, y un leve roce. Él la estaba besando, con todo lo que su alma podía abarcar.

Tomó su boca con pasión y desespero, y ella lo recibió con gratitud. Las torpes caricias de Sora afirmaban su poca experiencia con los hombres, pese a haberse visto obligada a ser uno de ellos. El toque mágico de su lengua contra la de ella, en una erótica batalla sin sentido ni perdedor, la devolvió a la realidad, y se separó de Jack bruscamente.

Agravando de nuevo su voz, recuperando el aliento con grandes bocanadas y mirando al suelo, se marchó diciendo: - le diré a los demás que he preparado la comida-

Jack se quedó ahí, con el sabor de "ese chico" en los labios, entre sorprendido y encantado. Pero no se arrepintió, pues sonriendo murmuró: - es una mujer-

* * *

Estaban todos en cubierta, disfrutando de la comida del joven Sora. Jack permanecía al timón, sonriendo para si mismo. Seguro, de nuevo, con lo que hacía.

Sora lo había confundido. Ella lo había echo creer realmente que era un hombre. Era muy buena actriz, y ama de los disfraces. Pero… si no era un hombre, si había sido rescatada del Soratán… quizá era una amazona… aunque cabía la posibilidad de que fuese una hija de uno de los piratas, porque, según la leyenda, Nadia mató a todas las niñas amazonas. En cualquier caso, ese no era el momento de averiguarlo. De todas formas, le había prometido que la ayudaría. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Sería divertido, y seguro que algo bueno podría sacar de todo eso.

Y bien… ahora… durante los días que tendría a Sora a su disposición en la Perla, hasta llegar a Muerta… se encargaría de hacer pasar a la dama, un inolvidable crucero. Ella lo había engañado. Él daría rienda suelta a su imaginación para con ella.

Para empezar, jugaría un poco. La haría creer que no sabía que era una mujer… y que le interesaba como hombre. Luego ya llegaría el momento de averiguar por qué se vestía de hombre y cosas por el estilo. Cuando pensó en eso, en vestirse de hombre, se le ocurrió una idea. Pronto pasarían por las islas Tahama, y allí conocía un par de tipos, que a su vez conocían a otros tipos, que habían oído hablar a otros tipos de algo relacionado con el Soratán. Bueno, por algo se empezaba, se dijo Jack, cuando se le ocurrió la idea de comenzar su búsqueda por ahí. Además… tenía en mente algo para Sora.

* * *

En cubierta, al paso de las Islas Tahama, el Capitán Jack Sparrow, hizo reunir al segundo de abordo y a Sora con él en la cubierta.

- Sr. Gibbs, el joven Sora y yo bajaremos aquí, preparadme un bote. Asegúrese de llegar a Muerta, y dejar parte del botín. En un par de días, habéis de estar de vuelta. ¿Entendido?- dijo Jack, asegurándose una bolsa llena de chelines al cinto.

-¿Qué vas a hacer en Tahama, Jack?- dijo Gibbs, extrañado.

-Conseguir algunas informaciones. Hay mucha gente en esos islotes que me deben un favor.- medió respondió Jack.

-Como quieras, pero no te metas en líos. Al menos dime que es lo que tienes en mente- acabó.

- Cazar amazonas- dijo Jack, mirando fijamente a Sora. Y no dijo nada más, pues se apresuró en colocar el bote, subir al "chico", y remar rumbo a tierra firme.

* * *

Mientras Jack remaba, comenzó a incomodar a Sora, preguntándole:

- No entiendo aún porque quieres encontrar el poblado de amazonas. Ya que te voy a ayudar, no merezco una explicación?

- Recuerdo una de las niñas. Nos hicimos amigos, y me contó como era su casa y lo mucho que quería a su madre. He pensado que lo menos que puedo hacer por ella, es decirle a su madre, que ella murió sabiendo que la quería.- mintió Sora, sin necesidad.

En este día pasado, Sora estaba dispuesta a contarle a Jack que era una mujer, y se atendería a las consecuencias. Pero ella había aprendido a callar todo lo que le pasaba, y por eso era tan reservada.

Con Jack intentó hacer una excepción y abrir su corazón de una vez por todas… pero ocurrió… ese beso. Y ahora no lo podía mirar a la cara. Incluso le había vuelto a mentir. Ella misma había creado una barrera con el mundo, y no sabía como derribarla. Por lo pronto, seguiría de la mano de Jack.

- Entiendo.- por su parte, Jack, después de esta contestación, se quedó sin palabras. No podía estar seguro que le mentía. Posiblemente si se hubiese echo amiga de una de las amazonas… pero porque se disfrazaba de hombre? Como ese tema le estaba comenzando a sorber el seso, cambió de táctica - Bueno, Sora, cuando lleguemos, iremos a una respetable casa de damas de compañía. Has estado ya con alguna mujer, chico?- acabó Jack.

Sora parpadeó un par de veces antes de entender lo que quería decir Jack. Luego enrojeció e intentó dar una respuesta coherente.

- N… no. No soy de ese tipo de hombres.

-¿Cómo?! No te gustan las damas? Bueno, eso explicaría lo de………

-NO! Bueno, si… si me gustan las damas… pero… lo de ayer… yo....yo.....yo.... lo siento capitán. Estaba tan contento por lo que me dijo que…

-Tranquilo chico, todos estamos algo necesitados- dijo Jack, y sonrió divertido para si, puesto que Sora estaba de espaldas.

-No! No necesito nada! Sólo estaba contento!

-¿Me besaste porque estabas contento?

- NO te besé porque estuviese contento!

-Estabas contento, por eso me besaste, lo has dicho

-Yo no te besé! Tu me besaste!

-Pero yo no estaba contento, no podía besarte.

-¡¿Qué demonios tiene que ver estar contento con besarse?!

-No lo se, tu has sacado el tema.

-¡Pero si yo no he abierto la boca!

-Si, si lo hiciste.

-¿El que?

-Abrir la boca.

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando me besaste

-Yo no te besé!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-De todos modos, no esperes que siempre sea tan benevolente, chico.

-Pero si yo……

-La próxima vez yo llevaré la iniciativa.- acabó Jack.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa de fulanas, ninguno había vuelto a pronunciar palabra desde que Jack pronunciase su última frase en el bote. La cabeza de Sora ya se había ocupado largo y tendido de trabajar rápidamente. Ella se había sentido halagada en el bote, cuando pensó que a Jack le había gustado ese beso, pero luego se escandalizó por pensar que Jack pensaba que ella era un hombre! Y él quería besar de nuevo a un hombre?! Qué clase de hombre era Jack? No le importaba que clase de compañía tuviese, si con eso lograba calentar su cama?! Eso estaba bien, era un hombre liberal… pero… demonios! Ella no era un hombre! Ella quería que Jack la quisiera besar por lo que ella era! – ella realmente lo quería? Oh, si, por supuesto que lo quería. –

Pero ella no lo sabía. Ella en cierta manera, era una niña que poco o nada conocía del amor. Ella estaba destinada a una vida de desamor, soledad y dolor. Y como toda niña, aunque el mundo la había tratado mal, soñaba.

Ella había oído cuentos de príncipes azules montados en caballos blancos, que rescataban princesas del torreón de un castillo, donde estaban solas. Y ella en el fondo de su corazón soñaba con ser una princesa…………… aunque en la realidad, ella era – un pirata- y lo mas parecido a un príncipe azul que conocía, era a un -rastafarian prepotente medio loco- que tenía mas aires a travestido borracho que a capitán de La Perla Negra.

* * *

A las puertas de la casa de respetables damas de moral distraída, Jack sacó a Sora de su mundo de sueños.

- Bien, chico, atiende ahora. No hemos venido aquí a divertirnos – Sora respiró tranquila- sino a comprar ropa, por así decirlo- acabó Jack.

-Er…Capitán…. esto es… cualquier cosa menos una tienda de ropa.......

-Atiende te digo. Verás. Hemos de ir al centro de la isla. Allí conozco un par de tipos que nos pueden dar información sobre las amazonas…… solo que hay un pequeño problema.

- Y cual es?

- Creo que quieren verme muerto.

-Eso es algo que no me inclinaría a discutirles- se permitió bromear la joven.

-.....si.....creo que yo tampoco. Bueno, la cuestión es que no pueden verme así. Lo cierto es que no creo que quieran ver a ningún pirata, así que nos vamos a disfrazar.

-¿Nos?

-Por supuesto, chico. Tu vas a venir conmigo. Esta isla no es segura para ti, si no es que estoy yo contigo.

- Y de que nos vamos a disfrazar??

Jack sonrió pícaramente, tomó a Sora del brazo y entró a la casa de fulanas.

* * *

A la entrada del pueblo, ya algo tarde, unos viejos aposentados en unas cajas de fruta se dedicaron a brindar groseros halagos a dos nuevas fulanas que se habrían paso entre arbustos.

Una de ellas, tenía el pelo largo y negro, y era muy alta, muy musculosa para ser una frágil mujer. Llevaba un vestido rosa que cubría sus inexistentes pechos, parte de sus caderas, y que se agitaba en el aire cuando andaba, con paso poco femenino y desgarbado..... pero llamaba la atención que la mitad de su cara, de nariz para abajo, estaba oculta con un velo semitransparente que no dejaba ver realmente nada, pero que intuía una mandíbula prominente. Sus oscuros y maquillados ojos era lo único que se veía de su cara, pues del pañuelo, rosa también, atado a su cabeza, colgaban adornos, que se movían alegremente a su caminar.

La otra dama, mas bajita y con el pelo rubio y enmarañado, recogido en un moño del que colgaban tirabuzones, tenía la cara lavada y al descubierto, tan solo resaltaba el rojo intenso de sus labios, con el fresco azul de su mirada. Ella andaba con mas gracia y soltura, aunque parecía incómoda por alguna razón.

Su vestido era verde esmeralda, descubierto en los hombros, encorsetado en la cintura, tanto, que a la mas plana tabla de madera, hubiese provisto de curvas. El vestido acababa en una campana que viajaba desde sus caderas hasta sus pies.

- Capitán..... te detesto..... – dijo Sora, embutida en un doloroso corsé.

-Jacqueline, Marie, soy Jacqueline. Recuérdalo hijo, o estos tipos nos freirán a palos.

-Marie? Cómo que Marie?

- No se me ocurrió otro nombre. Suena mas femenino que Sora, de todos modos, no es cierto?

-Jac… cqueline… dime.... realmente, donde vamos así vestidos??

-Ya te lo he dicho, Marie, a ver a unos amigos míos- dijo Jack, agudizando su voz, para que pareciese algo mas femenina- para encontrar a esas amiguitas tuyas.

- ¿Y porque razón no nos hemos podido disfrazar de algo mas discreto? Me siento ridículo.

-Ya te estas quejando de nuevo. No refunfuñes tanto. Ese vestido te queda muy bien.

¿Eso había sido un piropo? ¿O una burla? Viniendo de quien venía, todo era posible. De modo que con esa guisa, los dos piratas se adentraron en el pueblo de la isla, no muy diferente del paraíso perdido de Tortuga.

Las calles se extendían por entre lo largo de la vegetación y las casas, las tabernas y las armerías, los fumaderos de opio y los prostíbulos. La isla norte de las Tahama, era sin duda, otro edén de los traficantes, aunque la habitaban gente de buen corazón.

Hasta entrada la noche, los niños podían jugar alegremente por todas partes. Correr y reír sin problemas, pues la gente no se molestaba. Pero por la noche era diferente. En cuanto se ponía el sol, cobijados por la oscuridad, los comerciantes hacían sus trapicheos con los contrabandistas, las fulanas abrigaban las calles con sus amorosas propuestas a cualquiera que les diese de comer, y la gente que por el día eran apacibles agricultores o entregadas amas de casa, convertían su vida en una fiesta continuada hasta el nuevo amanecer, cuando los niños tomaban las calles otra vez.

Cuando Jacqueline y Marie llegaron al corazón del pueblo, era tarde. Algunos críos quedaban jugando en los portales, aunque un aroma entre opio, carne asada para las cenas, y pólvora, se mezclaba en el aire.

- Allí es- dijo Jack, señalando a una taberna que acababa de abrir hacía poco.

" El Patíbulo" ponía en un tablón a la entrada.

-No es muy sugestivo, que digamos.

-Bueno, creo que lo pusieron en mi honor. Ya sabes dónde acaban los piratas, según la ley.

-Pero..... en un lugar como este no hay ley!!!- replicó Sora, mirando hacia todos lados.

- La ley es algo que cada pueblo adquiere para aquello que le interesa. Puede que las fulanas, el opio y el contrabando aquí este bien visto, tan solo porque es el pan de cada día. Pero la piratería, para esta gente, es un pecado, porque es robar y saquear, a ricos y a pobres, sin miramientos.

Y como a un pirata más, eso le hirió el orgullo a Sora.

* * *

_Continuará_

_Gracias por leerlo, y por haber llegado hasta aquí._

_Me encantaría saber lo que os ha parecido. Los reviews me ayudan muchísimo y me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo, porque, si le ha gustado a una persona, aunque solo sea una, y me lo dice, me doy por satisfecha._

_Hasta pronto._


	4. Party Time

**Titulo: La amazona perdida y el pirata loco**.

Capitulo 4: Party time

* * *

Las dos nuevas fulanas entraron con paso firme en "El Patíbulo" . Entre dientes, Jack, le dijo a Sora.: 

Saca la mujer que hay dentro de ti. Y por el amor del cielo¡sonríe!

¿La... la mujer?- tartamudeó Sora.

La mujer- repitió Jack, sonrió para si mismo, pues ella no podía ver su mueca.

Ambos... ambas, se acercaron a la barra donde el mesonero estaba sirviéndole a los primeros clientes, unas grandes jarras de vino. Los tres clientes, miraron a las recién llegadas damas y empezaron a mascullar entre si. Uno, el mas contento de los tres, se aventuró a invitarles a hacerles compañía.

Hola preciosidades! No os habíamos visto por aquí. Sois recién llegadas a la isla? Venid y contadnos vuestra aventuras mientras brindamos!- dijo el hombre de nariz roja y frente sudorosa.

Es muy temprano ahora para que bebamos, mi señor – dijo Jack, entre su velo y su increíble y fina voz – solo estamos aquí de paso, para preguntarle algo al señor. Gracias por su oferta – e hizo una reverencia.

Vamos mujer! Os estamos prestando cortesía cuando sabemos perfectamente que sois! Venid con nosotros! Tenemos dinero y un sitio donde pasar la noche! Es mas de lo que podríais imaginar! – dijo otro de los tipos que estaba bebiendo.

Señor- dijo Jack, con otra reverencia – preferiríamos pasar la noche en una pocilga, y cubiertas de barro, antes que yacer con vos, así que no nos molesten mas. Solo venimos a ver a ... déjeme recordar su nombre... Edgar! – se giró hacia el mesonero, que parecía divertido por la discusión- Edgar! Si, eso es. Creo que vive por aquí desde hace unos años. Siempre viene aquí con un amigo suyo... uno que tenía un nombre extraño...

Waqas – interrumpió el mesonero

Si, eso. Waqas – Jack pareció alegrarse de que aún los recordaran. Eso era señal que seguían vivos.

Pues lo siento, mi señora, pero ese par de locos no aparecen por aquí hasta bien entrada la noche.

Muy bien pues, los esperaremos. Sírvanos una botella de ron – le entregó un chelín- y si pudiese contener alejados a esta panda de... caballeros, de mi dama de compañía y de mi, le estaría sumamente agradecida- le entregó otro chelín e hizo una exagerada reverencia de nuevo.

Ningún problema, señoras- dijo el mesonero, y le entregó dos botellas, sonriendo triunfal, y guiñándole un ojo a Sora, que había estado apartada hasta ahora.

Jack cogió las botellas y se marchó a una de las mesas desocupadas del fondo, al lado de una ventana, seguido por Sora, cuando como agradecimiento, le dedicó una torpe sonrisa al señor.

La gente ya empezaba a formar ambiente en el garito, aun cuando la luna no se había levantado del todo, pero ya, parejas que quizá no se conociesen de nada, bailaban agarradas al son de la música, que oportunamente habían improvisado unos gitanos recién llegados.

Jack... mas bien Jacqueline, ya estaba animado. Se había bebido botella y media de ron, aunque cautelosamente por debajo del velo, y ahora estaba sentado en la mesa, con las piernas abiertas y con los brazos reposados en otras sillas. Ni pizca de modestia femenina. Estaba moviendo la cabeza, también al son de la música, y tarareaba melodías que nada tenían que ver con lo que se oía. De vez en cuando, miraba a Sora, se quedaba quieto, y luego se echaba a reír.

A los muchos "caballeros" que se acercaban para prestarle cortesía a él o a Sora, los espantaba cuando le enseñaba las piernas, propias de un varón algo descuidado, o simplemente se dedicaba a eructar después un largo trago de la botella.

Cada vez que hacía esto, Sora se avergonzaba aun mas de su situación. Para empezar, ella era una mujer que vivía disfrazada de hombre, y que ahora la habían disfrazado de mujer. ¿Cómo demonios debía comportarse¿Cómo fingir que fingía una cosa que de echo, ya era? – Maldito Sparrow – musitaba de vez en cuando. Por otra parte, el corsé la estaba matando. Tantos años de libertad de movimientos, para que ahora no se pudiese mover de cintura para arriba. Alguna parte debía tener todo aquello, cierto era, y la cosa consistía en que se había visto bastante bonita en el espejo de la casa. Lo fastidiaron todo cuando le pusieron la peluca rubia. Le caían pelos en la cara, y le picaba toda la cabeza.

De tanto en tanto, iba mirando la sala en que se encontraban. Hacía ya un par de horas que había dejado de prestar atención a los desvaríos de borracho de su amiga Jacqueline, que le contaba como estuvo a punto, una vez, de casarse con un comodoro, pero que se lo robó la hija del gobernador. Bueno, quizá la historia no fuese realmente así, pero es que Sora estaba en los límites de su aburrimiento.

Chico, ve al mesonero y pídele otra botella de ron!

No me llames chico o nos descubrirán! Tú mismo lo dijiste! Y haz el favor de cerrar las piernas! Compórtate como una mujer!- replicó Sora a la sorpresiva orden de Jack.

Tú si que deberías comportarte como una mujer!- y se echó a reír

Sora pensó que eran desvaríos de borracho, otra vez, pero no pudo evitar enfadarse por ello. Así que cuando se acercó otro "caballero" para invitarla a bailar, ella miró a Jack de reojo, sonrió al hombre, y se fue con él.

Anduvieron a trompicones por entre la gente hasta un lugar para bailar, y cuando lo encontraron, no muy lejos de la vista de Jack, el hombre, mas bien atractivo y no muy avanzado en edad, acercó su cuerpo al de Sora. Con una sonrisa, se empezó a mover, y ella, que no estaba muy acostumbrada al contacto humano, y menos por partes de especimenes como el que tenía delante, se dejaba llevar.

No me suena tu cara, linda. Acabas de llegar a la isla?

Er... si. Hoy he llegado con mi amiga.

Ella? Parece un poco extraña.

No lo sabes tu bien. – dijo Sora, recordando.

Ja, ja, ja, ja. Ya veo que te ha llevado por el camino de la amargura. Y cuál es tu nombre, linda?

Marie. Si, Marie me llaman.

Que bonito nombre. Yo soy Len.

Siguieron bailando. A los pequeños chistes que le contaba, le dedicaba grandiosas y sinceras carcajadas. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertía de esa forma. Ahora, aunque estuviese interpretando un papel, era realmente una mujer. Llevaba un hermoso vestido, no tenía necesidad de esconderse, bailaba con un hombre……… y había olvidado por completo su tristeza.

Ella reía, saltaba, giraba, vivía el ritmo de la música. Incluso, cuando Len la abrazaba, o la tomaba de la cintura para levantarla, ella se sentía alegre y sin miedo. Y esa alegría duró hasta que chocó de espaldas con ... Jacqueline.

Jack la miró secamente. La cogió del brazo y la arrancó de brazos de Len. Éste lo intentó detener, pero Jack se paró en seco, se arrancó el velo que tapaba su boca y le dijo: - no te vuelvas a acercar a ella. Es mi protegida.

Len se quedó atrás, asombrado y sin mediar palabra. Jack desapareció con Sora del medio de la fiesta y se halló de nuevo cerca de la mesa donde habían estado sentados. Puesto que había sido ocupada por dos enamorados, Jack empujó a Sora contra una pared y allí la acorraló.

�¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!

Pero... Jacqueline... solo trataba de divertirme un poco. Tal como lo hacías tú...

Ahora no me llames Jacqueline! Te estoy hablando como capitán!

Lo siento capitán, pero... usted ya había bebido mucho, y... yo no sabía que hacer. Tan solo estaba bailando!

Ahora solo estabas bailando! Pero y si ese tipo hubiese decidido hacerte algo? Maldita sea! Yo estaba bebiendo! Cuando bebo no me entero de la mitad de cosas que suceden a mi alrededor! Si te hubiese echo algo... yo no me lo perdonaría... ni yo ni Marie. Recuerda que ella te dejó a mi cargo.- dijo Jack con suavidad, y mirándola con dulzura.

Jack... lo siento. Pero no estaba pasando nada, te lo aseguro. Solo bailábamos. Yo se protegerme, y si hubiese querido...

Así que ahora te gusta bailar con hombres – la cortó Jack, ahora con un tono frío y desdeñoso. Evidentemente solo para recordarle dónde estaba, con quién, y porqué – creo que no ha sido buena idea traerte a este sitio.

Sora lo miró disgustada. Entonces pensó que él no la veía como una mujer. Y volvió su mundo de tristezas. Jack prosiguió.

Eres muy joven. Debí tenerlo en cuenta. Nunca te dejes llevar por los sentimientos, chico, porque eres un chico ¿no?

Jack le había dado la oportunidad de decírselo. Y ella quiso gritárselo en su cara. Pero la costumbre la volvió a vencer. Agravando su voz y mirando al suelo, mientras se quitaba la peluca y dejaba sus rizos al aire, dijo:

Si, mi capitán. Soy un chico.

* * *

Sora se encontraba ahora en una inmunda posada, alejada del centro del pueblo, y sobretodo de "El Patíbulo". De Len, en realidad. 

Jack la había sacado casi a rastras de allí, y se la había llevado según él, a un "lugar seguro". Cuando pagó la habitación y aseguró a Sora en ella, se volvió a marchar a la taberna, a la espera de Edgar y Waqas, con su disfraz de fulana.

¡Qué ridículo se veía por la ventana, cuando lo vio marchar! Con ese paso desgarbado, ese vestido roñoso, pero que por alguna razón, le sentaba bien. Esa melena sucia, esos hombros tan anchos, esos aires de superioridad... ¡como le gustaba!

En ese momento, lo único que podía hacer, era quitarse por fin el vestido, y vestirse con sus, puede que no tan femeninas, pero cómodas ropas. A media labor de vestirse, se miró en el espejo que había en la habitación. El pelo le había crecido un poco. Se lo podía amarrar con un cordel. De esa forma, tenía la cara despejada, a excepción de los siempre tránsfugas rizos. Sus curvas bajo la camisa no eran tan pronunciadas como con el corsé, pero tenían su encanto. De todas formas se volvió a vendar el pecho. ¿Quién lo iba a disfrutar¿Jack? No... seguramente estaría mas interesado en una botella llena de ron que en ella misma desnuda.

Ya no quedaban niños en las calles, y una mezcla de olores se consumaba en el cálido aire de la noche. Cuando volvió a mirar por la ventana, vio a un grupo de gente sentada en unas mesas, comiendo y bebiendo alegremente, al lado de unas fogatas. El olor a carne asada le recordó que tenía hambre, y lo cierto es que nada de dinero, así que desistió de la idea de salir comprar algo de comida.

Algo mas all�, en la playa, se veían mas fogatas, y el viento arrastraba compases de tambores e instrumentos de viento que no conocía. Que gran fiesta.

Y allí, en la lejanía, se distinguían las luces de los farolillos de los pescadores. ¡Aún había alguien responsable en esa isla dejada de la mano de Dios!

Desde el segundo piso donde se encontraba la ventana, Sora miró al cielo. Libre de nubes. Cargado de estrellas. Y la luna, en su máximo esplendor, presidiendo el firmamento, sonriéndole a la tierra. Después de mirar una última vez a su íntima amiga, se acostó en el camastro, dando por sentado que Jack no volvería esa noche. El sueño la encontró poco a poco.

* * *

Debía ser pasada la madrugada, cuando Edgar y Waqas, ya medio borrachos, entraron en la taberna. No dijeron nada, y ayudados uno por los brazos del otro, se sentaron en el suelo, recostados en una pared. Allí comenzaron a mascullar algo entre si. 

Cuando los vio entrar, Jac...qeline se acercó a ellos, botella en mano, bailando una extraña danza.

Los hombres lo miraron extrañados, pero enseguida se animaron a cantarle y aplaudirle. Jack, con un gesto de asco bajo su boca tapada, siguió danzando alegremente, con extraña gracilidad.

Cuando acabó, se sentó con ellos, y les ofreció vino directamente de la botella. Ellos bebieron contentos y empezaron con la sarta de preguntas obscenas las cuales Jacqueline, muy frescamente contestó. Pero lo interesante lo tuvo que buscar él.

Y decidme, gallardos caballeros. Sois vosotros los cuales saben de la historia del Soratán?

OH! Claro que si, preciosidad! Yo te puedo contar lo que quieras de ese barco. Aunque mucho mas interesantes son las cosas que te puedo contar de mi cama! – acabó Waqas, y se echó a reír pesadamente.

Ji, ji, ji, ji. No lo dudo mi señor, pero me gustaría saber algo sobre las amazonas. Sus secretos de belleza, exactamente – Jack sudó la gota gorda con pensar alguna excusa, y eso fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió.

Er... pero si ya eres muy bella! – rió Edgar, y le puso una mano encima del muslo.

Me halagáis, señor- Jack palmoteó la mano de Edgar, pero la acabó quitando de su pierna. – pero no me digáis, que no querríais verme cubierta de aceites aromáticos- Jack seguía sudando, e intentó quitar la imagen de él mismo en esas condiciones delante de esos babosos.

Eso sería magnífico!- siguió Edgar.

OH, si...- babeó Waqas- déjame pensar. Realmente no se donde están, pero... antiguamente, había documentos que hablaban de su localización. Una cala escondida, o algo así.

¿Y dónde se encuentran esos documentos?

¿Port Royal?- inquirió Edgar.

No, hombre no! Estaban en... Karakawe. Si, creo que estaban ahí. Al menos eso es lo que me dijo un amigo de un tipo que conoció años atrás, a uno de los piratas del Soratán.

Karakawe? Pero... si ese poblado fue atacado por ... – empezó Jack.

Si, por la Perla Negra. Ese condenado de Sparrow no tiene miramientos. Tanto le da saquear los arcones reales, que un pueblucho donde se guardan secretos ancestrales. Mal rayo le parta!- Waqas condenó.

Sus razones tendría el Capitán Jack Sparrow, para asaltar ese poblado, digo yo- Jack defendió su honor por encima de todo.

Jack es un mal bicho- escupió Edgar.

Capitán! Jack Sparrow... quiere ser llamado.

Me da exactamente igual lo que ese despreciable patán quiera!- vociferó Edgar- que demonios te pasa? No tienes porque defenderle!

Eso mismo- dijo Waqas, y fue en ese momento, cuando para atraer a la tal Jacqueline a sus brazos, tiró del inoportuno velo que cubría su boca.

Edgar y Waqas primero se paralizaron. Jack sonrió en pro de su inocente juego y sus dientes de oro centellearon a la luz de los candelabros.

Sparrow!

Un pirata!

A la voz de "pirata", "El Patíbulo" se revolucionó. De un golpe, Jack intentó escaparse de las acusaciones de los dos borrachos. Se cubrió la boca otra vez y se abrió paso entre la gente, hacia fuera, para que al menos la confusión lo cobijase hasta llegar a Sora, y estar seguro otra vez.

* * *

Por los pelos consiguió escapar y llegar cerca de la playa. Las interrupciones, mas que por los que buscaban al capitán Jack Sparrow, eran por parar a la prostituta vestida de color rosa, para que le prestase sus servicios. 

Entre arbustos, Jack oía que era buscado, pero no tenía mucho por lo que temer, pues la gente no buscaba pelea, sino algo con lo que distraerse y seguir la fiesta.

Jacqueline, llegó a la posada donde estaba con su amiga Marie alrededor de las 3 y media de la mañana. La noche aún era intensa. Y cuando, sin hacer mucho ruido, entró en la habitación. Vio a Sora, profundamente dormida, vestida de nuevo como un pirata.

Él se arrodilló al lado del camastro, bañado en sudor por las carreras que unos jóvenes le habían echo dar, y con la respiración muy agitada.

En cambio, Sora, cual angelito respirando pausadamente, era ajena a todo movimiento.

No sabes lo que me has hecho pasar, pequeña- susurró Jack, acariciándole la cara- pero lo volvería a pasar, si es por ti- finalizó, y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, antes de caer agotado a su lado.

* * *

Debían de haber pasado un par de horas desde que Jack había llegado, que Sora se desveló al sentir un peso oprimiéndole el pecho. En esos primeros instantes antes de cobrar la completa consciencia sobre el lugar, advirtió que aunque era de noche, ya no podía ver la luna. En cierta manera, casi creía ver que empezaba a clarear. 

Cuando ya estuvo despierta del todo, volvió a sentir el peso del pecho. Cuando miró a ver de que se trataba, descubrió los brazos de Jack alrededor. ¿cómo demonios se las habría ingeniado para abrazarla de ese modo sin que se despertase? Primero intentó escaparse. Pero le resultó imposible. Al intentar moverse quedó mas aprisionada.

Cuando lo quiso mover a él, lo único que consiguió fue que musitara algo en sueños y que la acariciase. Así pues, Sora consideró que su mejor opción era quedarse quieta. Al ver que esa opción era también errónea, pues Jack había ocupado su pecho izquierdo vendado, con su mano, inventó un movimiento que consistía en: mientras levantaba su mano, ella se giraba para poder flexionar sus piernas, y salir. Todo iba bien hasta que Jack decidió que estaba mejor con algo abrazado que sin nada, y volvió la volvió a acercar a su cuerpo.

Había sido un error. Ahora Sora estaba de cara a Jack, mucho mas cerca que antes, y sin muchas posibilidades de poder escaparse. Ella se quedó unos segundos pensativa y se preguntó para si : - ¿quería escaparse de él, en ese momento? – lo cierto es que la imagen del pirata en esos momentos quedaba entre dulce y ridícula, pero en cualquier modo agradable. Profundamente dormido y vestido de mujer, abrazando a una mujer vestida de hombre.

Así pues, Sora se acomodó de nuevo, y a escasos centímetros de la boca de Jack, se adormeció abrazada a él. No le importó que en la taberna la hubiese tratado como a una cría. No le importó que fuese un pirata, y que ella odiase a los piratas. No le importó que estuviese vestido de mujer. Tampoco le importó que la estuviese abrazando sin la consciencia del mismo acto. Tan solo, como había echo con Len mientras bailaban, y esta vez al ritmo de la respiración de Jack, se dejó llevar.

* * *

_Continuará_

_Oh... este capítulo, personalmente, me ha encantado. Dejadme vuestras opiniones. Me ayudan y animan a seguir escribiendo._


	5. Navegar por la mano de un pirata

**Título: La amazona perdida y el pirata loco**

Capítulo 5: Navegar por la mano de un pirata

* * *

Las risas de los niños los despertaron. Primero Jack abrió los ojos y se topó con los cerrados de ella. Quiso despertarla como los caballeros despiertan a las damas después de una noche de amor. Pero el no era un caballero. Ella no era una dama. Y lo suyo no había sido una noche de pasión. Consideró sus posibilidades. Pero todas implicaban besarla, tocarla y demás complicaciones.

El sonido de sus tripas salvó la situación. Estaba hambriento, no lo podía negar. Y sus tripas sonaron como el mas estridente de los gritos. Sora se despertó sobresaltada, sin dar tiempo a darse cuenta que estaban abrazados.

Ella se incorporó y lo miró. Sus tripas volvieron a sonar. Las de ella también. Y los dos empezaron a reírse con ganas.

Me muero de hambre!- admitió Sora.

Creo que tendremos que ir a comer algo.

Si... – dijo Sora cuando acabó de reírse- pero... los disfraces...

A estas horas de la mañana, todos los que buscan piratas deben estar durmiendo. Dejaremos las espadas, los sombreros, pistolas y demás……

Pero... si eres tú el único que lleva de eso...

Bueno, si quieres siempre puedes volver a ponerte el vestido.

Yo iré así. No habrá problema.- dijo Sora rotundamente.

En ese momento, ninguno de los dos dijo nada de esa noche, pues ambos eran culpables.

* * *

Apenas se ataviaban, Jack accedió a explicarle a Sora lo que ocurrió en la taberna por la noche. Mientras hablaba, la cara de ella iba pasando de por diferentes estados. Primero complicidad, luego estallaba en carcajadas, prestaba concentrada atención, y por último escepticismo. 

¿En Muerta?

Eso parece.

Todo este tiempo... la localización de las amazonas ha estado en ... ¿Muerta¿Y tu no lo sabías! Como demonios puede ser eso! Ni siquiera sabes lo que robas? – vociferó Sora.

Lo siento querido, pero nosotros robamos por robar... luego lo gastamos... no nos importa el valor que tenga, si nos puede pagar una botella de buen ron, o el calor de una preciosa dama...- dijo Jack, con una sonrisa picarona.

Será posible! Habrá se visto pirata inculto! Debes tener millares de tesoros y la mayoría seguro que son valiosísimas antigüedades! Y tu malgastándolos en alcohol y fulanas!

¿Y que quieres que haga con ellos?

Agh! Eres horrible!

Lo siento, amor, pero no tengo nada mas de lo que ves. Bueno, y soy inmensamente rico, pero eso, ahora mismo, no importa.

Me da igual lo rico que puedas ser! Y no me llames querido, o amor! No soy nada de eso!

Veo que estas enfadado, hijo. Pero tranquilízate. Esta noche, como mucho mañana por la mañana, La Perla volverá a recogernos. Lo malo es que puede que se enfaden por tener que volver a Muerta nada más volver de ella.

Y que debemos hacer nosotros!- volvió a gritar Sora, desesperada.

Tu, antes que nada, te vas a tranquilizar. Probablemente cogeremos un bote e iremos los dos solos hasta allí. No queda muy lejos.

La situación se te escapa de las manos, eh, Sparrow? – dijo Sora, intentado que sonase lo mas despreciable posible.

Últimamente nada es como debería ser. Ni nadie. – la miró intensamente, y acto seguido salió de la habitación, dando un sonoro portazo.

* * *

Cuando Sora se hubo convencido de que aquella última frase no la había dicho por ella, cosa que fue al cabo de casi una hora, salió en busca de Jack. Cogió las cosas que había dejado, y lo buscó en cada una de las tabernas que encontró abiertas. 

Cuando al fin dio con él, después de varias horas buscando, fue él quien la encontró a ella.

¿Dónde diablos te has metido?- le dijo Jack, cogiéndola de un brazo. – Date prisa, nos vamos a Muerta-

¿Qué¿Cómo¿Cómo que nos vamos a Muerta¿Y los demás¿La Perla?

Creía que me llevaría mas tiempo encontrar a esos dos, así que les dije que viniesen esta noche. Pero la Perla es muy rápida, aún no habrán salido. Y hemos de llegar antes de que se vayan, para buscar ese dichoso mapa. – dijo sin ni siquiera mirarla, mientras andaban en dirección al amarradero.

Pero dijiste que los tesoros los gastabas! Es imposible que esté allí! Además si hace tanto tiempo!- contestó angustiada Sora.

Deberías saber, que un mapa, no tiene mucha salida en el mercado. Aunque sea de una isla donde solo viven mujeres. Este pirata no es tan necio como para desperdiciar los auténticos tesoros.

Sora se quedó sin palabras. Desde luego, Jack le había dado una lección. No era ni mucho menos el hombre que aparentaba ser. Dentro de la coraza de roca resbaladiza, había una mente sagaz y un corazón de oro. Lástima que ella no supiese como llegar hasta él.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la playa, Sora vio como un señor entrado en años, de pelo cano y vientre prominente, preparaba una pequeña barcaza. 

Cuando llegaron hasta él, éste, sonrió a Jack, y le hizo un gesto para que tomase la embarcación. Jack la tomó con gustó e indico a Sora que lo siguiese. El señor, le sonrió con gentileza. Se quedó mirándola unos segundos, extrañado, y volvió a sonreír. Luego se acercó a ella y al oído le dijo: " pequeña, tu eres la única que se quiere engañar". Y se marchó.

Sora reaccionó cuando la orilla ya se veía muy pequeña y el traqueteo del pequeño barco le desordenó los pensamientos.

Chico. Chico. Chico! ... Sora!

Eh? Qué? Que pasa?

Que te pasa?

Quién era ese hombre? – preguntó Sora, ignorando a Jack completamente, mientras miraba de nuevo a la lejana orilla.

Un pescador que conocí anoche. Buena gente.

Sora pareció reaccionar ante la respuesta.

Anoche? Cuando ibas vestido de fulana?

Si, bueno... flirteó un poco y cuando se dio cuenta que no era lo que él esperaba... se echó a reír. En vez de delatarme me invitó a un trago y estuvimos hablando hasta que aparecieron Edgar y Waqas. ¿Porqué?

No, por nada, por nada... solo que me ha impresionado...

Un sabio anciano, cierto. Muy divertido con unas copas de mas.- y sonrió recordando.

Se hizo silencio por unos instantes, y Sora volvió con la mirada a la ancha espalda de Jack.

Hmm... Jack...

Si?

Esto... quería pedirte disculpas, por lo de esta mañana. Te he gritado y me he enfadado sin motivo. A pesar de todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, no soy mas que un estorbo. Siento haberte molestado- dijo mirando al suelo.

No te preocupes por nada, Sora. Ayer por la noche, en la taberna, me porté como un bastardo. No tenía derecho a decirte lo que te dije. Y no eres ningún estorbo. Hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien- y se echó a reír.

Sora, que seguía con la mirada baja, de pronto dijo:

Jack, está entrando mucha agua en el bote, no te parece?

Eh?

Jack miró a sus pies y vio que el agua le cubría mas del talón de sus botas.

Maldita sea! Siempre me pasa lo mismo! Chico! Coge ese cubo! Ahueca agua! Vamos!

Los dos se pusieron inmediatamente a sacar agua de la barcaza, hasta que cuando les cubrían casi media pierna, Jack dijo:

Supongo que sabrás nadar, chico.

¡Qué¿Pretendes que nos tiremos al agua en alta mar¿Sin ningún lugar al que ir? Estás loco!

¿Cuándo aprenderás a tomarte las cosas con calma¿Ves ese banco de niebla?- y señaló a un vago punto a su izquierda.

¿Qué banco de niebla? – Sora miró a su alrededor, y fijó su vista en lo que parecía un lejano punto blanco en el horizonte.-

¿Ese banco de niebla?

Muerta.

¿QUÉ! Eso está por lo menos a dos kilómetros de distancia! Pretendes que vayamos nadando hasta allí?

Ese es el gran misterio de la isla. Nada es lo que parece. Ni siquiera la distancia. – y se tiró al agua y comenzó a nadar en dirección a donde había dicho.

Desde lo que quedaba de barco flotando, Sora le gritó:

¿Y... y los tiburones?

Jack desde la distancia le contestó:

Esperemos que estén bien alimentados!

Y Sora le siguió, como se había acostumbrado a hacer en los últimos días, como única alternativa.

* * *

Deberían haber pasado unos 6 ó 7 minutos, cuando a Sora le empezaron a dar calambres en los brazos. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a tanto esfuerzo físico, y además, apuntaba el medio día, y desde la tarde anterior, no había probado bocado. 

De todas maneras, el sol que le había estado cegando los ojos en un principio, había desaparecido, y una sombra lo substituyó. Nubes. Pensó Sora. Nubes enormes. Paró un segundo para descansar los brazos, y al mirar hacia arriba, la inmensidad de rocas grises la aturdió. Un segundo mas tarde, miró hacia Jack, que nadaba unos metros más adelante, y... como un milagro, lo vio ... ¡caminar por encima del agua!

Una alucinación. Como la cercanía de la isla. Una alucinación. No creía lo que veía, hasta que Jack se giró y le gritó, antes de caer al suelo sin aliento:

Unos metros mas, y levántate!

¿Qué¿Qué estaba diciendo ese loco¿Qué se levantase¿En medio del agua? Como ni siquiera se paró a considerar la opción, reanudó su ejercicio con mas fuerza para llegar antes donde estaba él. Y en efecto, unos metros mas adelante, su rodilla y su mano derecha se toparon con la dura piedra. ¡Maldita sea¡Ahora lo entendía! La roca llegaba a escasos metros de la orilla!

Se levantó como pudo, intentando disimular el dolor y llegó extasiada al lado de Jack. Cuando se tiró en la arena, no pudo evitar el quejido de dolor.

Jack se incorporó, pues medianamente, su pulso se había normalizado. Y miró a Sora.

¿Te he dado algún motivo para que no confíes en mi¿Eh?- alzó la voz

Sora no contestó, porque no podía. Solo lo miró mientras hablaba.

Pues si no te lo he dado- siguió Jack- haz el favor de hacer lo que te digo!- acabó gritando

Entonces, examinó su rodilla e hizo una mueca. Luego cogió su mano e hizo la misma. Arrancó un pedazo de tela de su camisa, y la partió en dos. Un trozo, lo ató con soltura a la rodilla, que mostraba tan solo unas raspaduras – parece insignificante, pero luego te dolerá- musitó entre dientes. Con la mano tuvo mas cuidado. Estaba hinchada y roja, y tenía un tajo en la palma, por culpa de un canto afilado de la roca. Ató el jirón de ropa con mucho cuidado y acarició el dorso.

Hubo un momento de embarazoso silencio para él, porque Sora estaba perdida en la caricia.

Son muy suaves.- dijo Sora, como adormilada.

¿Cómo?

Tus manos...para ser las manos de un pirata, son muy suaves.

Jack le acarició la cara y ella le miró. Luego sonrió, dejando ver el brillo de sus dientes de oro, y dijo:

Pues es muy triste que unas manos como las tuyas estén heridas... aunque sean de "un chico"- las últimas palabras las dijo con suavidad, en un susurro, aunque haciendo hincapié en ellas.

Entonces, clavó sus ojos en el azul de los de ella y contempló su bella cara. Había perdido el pañuelo, y los rizos que se empezaban a secar le daban un aspecto azucarado, pues sus mejillas se habían sonrosado y contrastaban con el claro oscuro de su piel. Entonces, con su mano herida entre las de él, se acercó a su boca. Un poco más, solo un poco mas. Sintieron el aliento del otro en sus mejillas heladas por el agua, y la voz de Gibbs los separó como si algo hirviendo hubiesen tocado.

¿Quién anda ahí!- se oyó desde dentro de la cueva.- Responded!

Somos nosotros, amigo!- dijo Jack, y se dejó caer en el suelo otra vez.

Cuando Gibbs llegó donde estaban ellos y no vio embarcación alguna cerca, solo se le ocurrió decir:

Solo a un loco como a ti se le hubiese ocurrido venir nadando.

* * *

Por la tarde mas o menos estaba todo en orden. Seguían en la Isla de Muerta. Jack y Sora habían comido y habían descansado como se merecían. Y la tripulación estaba impaciente por no saber que hacer. Llevaban muchos meses alejados de tierra firme, sin descanso, solo saquear por saquear. Estaban de acuerdo en que el Capitán Jack Sparrow necesitaba recuperar el tiempo perdido en su barco, pero, bucaneros o no, todos necesitaban un incentivo para seguir adelante. No tan solo su amor al mar. 

Así pues, cuando el capitán los convocó a todos en tierra y les dio un nuevo motivo para seguir adelante, murmullos se alzaron entre las voces apagadas de los piratas.

Caballeros, m´lady, dijo dirigiéndose a Ana María, os voy a proponer un reto. Guardado pero perdido entre estos tesoros, hay un arcón. En ese arcón, se hayan innumerables mapas, escritos y documentos, que conducen al país de las mujeres. Supongo que todos habréis oído hablar de las amazonas.

Y?- se oyó a Ana María.

Hay algo por lo que tu también saldrás ganando, querida. Hay muchas mujeres, pero enormes tesoros. Como los que nunca te has podido imaginar.

¿Qué clase de tesoros?- replicó la mujer.

Los mas valiosos del mundo, guardados por mujeres, en un lugar perdido, que solo se encuentra gracias a un mapa. Y ese mapa es el que tenemos que encontrar. ¿Entiendes?

¿Cómo son las mujeres? – gritó otro pirata

Mi querido amigo, son las mas bellas del mundo. Son hermosas y salvajes, que han crecido entre la naturaleza, que no conocen la maldad. Criaturas perfectas que esperan a ser rescatadas- dijo Jack sonriendo.

Risas, y admiraciones se alzaron de nuevo en la cueva. La tripulación estaba de acuerdo.

Como decía, ese arcón que hemos de encontrar, guarda el mapa con su paradero, que como el de esta isla, ha de ser secreto. Vamos a ir, y vamos a arrasar.

Vítores y risas llenaron el ambiente. Todos y cada uno de los miembros buscaron y rebuscaron en los arcones, entre las coronas, los doblones de plata y oro, las joyas, los objetos de valor, las estatuas...en busca del preciado mapa que revelaría el paradero de las amazonas.

Todos querían ser presentes, todos querían una recompensa, excepto Ana María, que de echo, estaba mas bien poco contenta con la nueva y disparatada idea de su capitán.

Fue mas bien difícil hallar el cofre. Era pequeño y mas bien feo. De madera y sin aparente valor. – sabes donde guardar lo mas importante, Sparrow- se oyó una voz ronca.

Jack cogió el arcón y lo abrió. Toda la tripulación estaba atenta, incluso Sora, que aunque no había dicho una palabra desde que llegó a la isla, había buscado con fervor ese mapa, con la idea en la cabeza de volver a su casa por fin, después de tanto tiempo.

Dentro, había un montón de papeles roídos y enrollados. Empezó con calma a mirarlos uno por uno, intentando reconocer alguna señal que le indicase algo, pero sin mucho éxito. No recordaba en absoluto que fue lo que se llevó cuando atacaron Karakawe. Pero estaba seguro que se había llevado documentos. Siempre le hacía.

Cuando apenas quedaban papeles, cogió uno, lo miró y empezó a leerlo. No era un mapa, ciertamente, solo unas líneas y un vago dibujo. "Dellas" ponía al final, y una cruz marcaba el lugar.

"Dellas, la ciudad de las mujeres" – dijo Jack. Y sonrió para si.- Marineros! Mañana en la mañana partiremos rumbo a Dellas! Preparaos!- sentenció

* * *

Apenas habían subido al barco para pasar la noche, y habían preparado todo lo necesario para partir, Sora entró en el camarote de Jack. 

¿Desde cuándo pensabas arrasar a las amazonas, capitán?

Solo era un pequeño aliciente para motivar a los chicos. En cuanto lleguen allí se convertirán en corderos inofensivos. No sufras por ellas.

¿Y que hay de saquearlas?

Creo que te has tomado demasiado en serio el discurso que he hecho. Lo cierto es que no creo que esas mujeres tengan mucho de valor. Cuentan que no hay hombres. Cuentan que han vivido solas por mas de 1000 años. Dios sabe como han sobrevivido.

Capitán...

¡Podrías dejar de cuestionarme alguna vez!- Jack se levantó de la silla donde estaba y enfrentó a Sora- Cree en mi! Confía en mi!Confía!

Jack se refería a una cosa, pero Sora no lo entendió. Miró de nuevo al suelo y dijo antes de marcharse de la habitación:

Lo tendré en cuenta, mi capitán.

* * *

Cerca, en Muerta, dos hombres se preparaban para asaltar La Perla. 

Ya no hay movimiento, parece que están dormidos. Vamos all�!

Espera, espera. ¿Estas seguro que es una de ellas?

Si. Tardamos tanto en encontrarlas que cuando lo hicimos, grabé sus caras en mi cabeza. Ha cambiado bastante, pero seguro que es una de las niñas. Recordaré toda mi vida esos ojos azules... y por supuesto que no me va a engañar vistiéndose de chico.

Waqas, será mejor que la dejemos.

No! Nunca! He de acabar lo que empecé con ella. Se me escapó entonces, pero ahora... será mía... y Sparrow va a pagar por esconderla de mi...

Con esto, Edgar y Waqas remaron hasta el navío, cobijados por la oscuridad.

* * *

_Continuará_

_Hola! Se que este capítulo es algo mas largo y no hay mucha acción que digamos pero es necesario. Prometo que el próximo será mucho mas interesante -_

_Nota:_

_Como habréis podido comprobar, hay un pequeño homenaje a Will/Elisabeth, por la escena en la que él le cura la mano a ella en El Interceptor. Esa escena me gustó mucho, y espero que me perdonéis por haberla recreado aquí o_

_Por otra parte, la mencionada ciudad de las mujeres, "Dellas" existe. Al menos en un libro que leí hace un tiempo, y que me ha dado el nombre para ello._

_"Dellas, un mundo femenino" de Charlotte Perkins Gilman. Es un libro excelente para la lucha del feminismo - . Habla de un poblado de típicas amazonas y de su supervivencia sin hombres. Os lo recomiendo._

_De todos modos, dejadme vuestros comentarios y propuestas, me animan muchísimo a seguir escribiendo._

_Gracias a todos._

_Hasta muy pronto._

_ PD 24/03/05: aunque este fic ya esté acabado, siento no poder subir los capítulos con la rapidez que lo hice cuando se publicó por primera vez, pero realmente estoy muy atareada con la revolución, el trabajo, e intentar recuperar mi vida social! de todas formas, os agradezco mucho que lo sigáis y que me dejéis comentarios, me alegran mucho, aunque no lo exprese por aquí aprovecharé estos días de fiesta que tengo, y que he vuelto a casa, para intentar subir unos cuantos mas. GRACIAS de nuevo, y hasta pronto. Un beso! _


	6. Alejados

Titulo: La amazona perdida y el pirata loco.

Capitulo 6: Alejados

A bordo de la Perla Negra, aunque no debía ser muy tarde, apenas había movimiento. La tripulación estaba dispersa, ocupada o bien en dormir, o bien en contarse viejas aventuras mientras bebían una copa.

Edgar y Waqas fueron sigilosos y metódicos en subir al barco sin hacer crujir ni una sola de las maderas. Cuando oyeron ruidos, se quedaron quietos, esperando, detrás de unas cajas aparcadas en cubierta. Vieron salir a dos tripulantes, que se pusieron a hablar mientras miraban al horizonte, y por esta razón, tuvieron que esperar a que se marchasen, cosa que harían horas mas tarde, cuando uno de los dos cayese redondo al suelo, víctima del ron.

* * *

De mientras, Jack, en su camarote, no podía dormir. Andaba preocupado, andando de aquí para allá, pensando. Pensando en Sora. Pensando en las amazonas. Relacionando sucesos. Pensando en porqué iba vestida de hombre. Pensando en que le habría podido pasar. De todos modos, respetaba su decisión, y a menos de que ella no se confesase, él no se permitiría descubrirla. Aunque esto último le estaba costando bastante. Desde que descubrió que era una mujer, andaba como perdido. Deseaba poder tenerla entre sus brazos y curar sus penas. Protegerla y amarla abiertamente. Pero no podía. Eso en estos momentos, le causaría un gran problema.

Luego estuvo pensando en ella. Tan solo habían pasado unos días, y ya lo había echo reír, enfadar y morir de dolor por no tenerla. Pero esa muchacha... era muy joven. No se lo había preguntado, pero era posible que él le doblase la edad. No estaba dispuesto a tomarla sin pleno conocimiento de ella! Mas tarde se llamó arrogante, por pensar que ella estaría dispuesta a ser suya. Antes que todo eso debía dejar de vestirse como un hombre! Y también tenían que encontrar Dellas.

Una cosa no podía negar de Sora. Tenía un gran sentido del deber. Quería encontrar a toda costa ese lugar, para poder decirle a la madre de una de aquellas niñas, que ... ella murió sabiendo que la quería.

- Teniendo en cuenta que ella era una de las hijas de los piratas que secuestraron a las niñas... supongo que se sentirá con el deber de disculparse en nombre del Soratán.- pensó Jack para si mismo, intentando darle lógica a la mentira que le contó Sora.

Con estos pensamientos y su adorada botella de ron, se quedó inmerso en la soledad de su camarote.

Sora, por otra parte, que estaba en la estancia contigua, dormía plácidamente. La carrera que se había echado nadando con Jack hasta la isla la había dejado exhausta, y luego se había dejado la piel en buscar ese arcón entre todos los tesoros.

La tripulación, a esas horas de intensa noche, ya estaban todos dormidos. Unos por la borrachera, otros por el cansancio, y los demás por el aburrimiento.

No se tomaron molestias en poner vigilancia, puesto que la isla de Muerta era desconocida excepto para los que ya sabían que estaba allí. Y los que lo sabían, o estaban muertos, o a bordo de La Perla.

* * *

Madrugada. En ese momento, absolutamente nada ni nadie se escuchaba en los alrededores del barco. Edgar y Waqas se aventuraron a salir de su escondrijo, un poco acartonados por la postura en la que habían tenido que aguantar unas horas.

Ninguno de los dos conocía ese barco, pero habían sido piratas, y además, Waqas sabía perfectamente la historia de la Perla Negra. Sabía de las disposiciones de las estancias, y conocía su tripulación. Todo eso, gracias a otro pirata que conoció cuando estaba entre rejas. Uno que había navegado con ella, y que ahora estaba en el infierno.

Así pues, pasó de la cabina del capitán, sin hacer ruido alguno. Fue a la siguiente y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Se tomó su tiempo en ello. Cuando una rendija permitía ver el interior, alumbrada por la débil luz de una vela casi apagada, la forma de Sora en la cama permanecía dormida.

Waqas sonrió con malicia, y sus ojos recorrieron lascivamente el cuerpo de la chica, que dejaba tanto a la imaginación. – esta vez mía y de nadie mas...- susurró con voz ronca y agónica.

Con rapidez y en silencio, le hizo una señal a Edgar, para que se quedase esperando, y el entró. Edgar, sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, y en la negrura del pasillo donde estaba, sintió miedo intenso. Él también había oído las historias que se contaban sobre el barco. Había estado tripulado por almas en pena. Hombres malditos. Casi podía oler el hedor de la muerte en las paredes de madera.

En ese momento, mas miedo le dio Waqas, al que vio poner un pañuelo untado en alguna sustancia en la boca de la chica. Ella se despertó, intentó resistirse por un segundo, y volvió a caer dormida.

Waqas la cargó en sus brazos, y salieron lo mas rápido posible y de nuevo en silencio del navío.

En la barcaza, remando hacía las islas Tahama, conversaron sobre su delito.

- ¿Dónde te crees que vas? – sacudió a Edgar – vuelve a la isla norte. Cuando se enteren de que les hemos requisado la mercancía, será el primer lugar al que irán.

-Pero... Sparrow no sabe que has sido tú!

-Puede ser todo lo inmundo que quieras, pero es astuto. Nosotros hemos sido los últimos que le han amenazado. Además, solo quiero que sufra un poco antes de encontrarme. Y quiero que lo haga rápido.

-¿Quieres que te encuentre?

-¿Tu no¿No recuerdas, hace apenas dos años... lo que pasó?

-Claro que lo recuerdo. Fue una humillación. Pero una cosa es que nos queramos vengar de él, y otra que involucremos a esta chica.

-Con el tiempo te has reblandecido, Edgar. A él, lo eliminaré porque me estorba para conseguir lo que quiero. Y ella... bueno, es parte de lo que quiero.

-A mi no me parece nada del otro mundo. Es muy bonita, si, pero... - contestó Edgar

- Es una amazona. Una mujer de la raza mas extraordinaria que se conoce. En siglos no han conocido hombres. Ya es hora de que aprendan lo que es uno.

- Pero... si sabías donde estaba el mapa para encontrarlas, porque no fuiste a buscarlo en vez de esperar hasta ahora?

- Porque Sparrow se me adelantó. Cuando atacó Karakawe, yo había acabado de llegar. No me dio tiempo a poder buscarlo. Pero ahora que he encontrado a esta... no quiero a las demás.

-¿Qué tiene esta de especial?

-Cuando estábamos en el Soratán, ella era la niña mas bonita, y la mayor de todas. Tenía el pelo largo y rizado, y esos ojos... esos ojos... me volvían loco. Ella era brava, pura y salvaje. Cuando tratábamos de tocar a alguna de las otras pequeñas, aunque fuese para que caminaran, ella nos gritaba y se ponía entre nosotros, amenazándonos. Yo la quería. Quería domesticarla. Hacerla mi pequeña esclava... y una noche…

-No me digas que tomaste a una niña!- se escandalizó Edgar

-No se dejó... me mordió, me arañó, me dio patadas- sonrió cínicamente Waqas, al recordar esa escena- luego apareció Nadia y se la llevó. Me gritó que la niña no era para mí, sino para la luna. Después de eso, ella me rehuía. Ya no se interponía. Miraba al suelo todo el tiempo. Pero se hizo amiga de un niño. Un hijo que siempre traía consigo uno de los compañeros. Se parecían bastante. Y ella, se cortó el pelo con un puñal. Y se vestía con sus ropas A veces los confundía. Pero ahora...

-Estás loco.

Waqas miró a Edgar y volvió a sonreír diciendo: - de remate-

* * *

Era por la mañana, y como de costumbre, Jack era el primero que estaba en pie. Le tentó la idea de despertar el mismo a Sora, hacerlo subir con él a cubierta, y hablar un poco de todo lo que había estado pensando en la noche. Pero por el momento, pensó en dejarla dormir. Supuso que habría unos 5 días de travesía hasta llegar a Dellas, y que ya tendría tiempo de acosarla. Sonrió por todo lo que tenía pensado, y se retiró de delante de su puerta y se marchó.

Escasamente una hora más tarde estaban dispuestos a marchar.

- Aún no se ha levantado Sora! Ana María! Ve a despertarlo!- dijo Jack- una cosa es que adore a esa chica, y otra es que no le vea el pelo en todo el día- y ese comentario se lo dejó para él.

A los pocos minutos, apareció la mujer por la puerta de nuevo y dijo:

-No está. No lo encuentro por ninguna parte.

-¿Cómo¿Lo has buscado bien¿En los fogones¿En la despensa?

-He mirado por todas partes, y no está. No hay rastro.

Jack parecía desesperado. Comenzó a llamarla. A mirar por las estancias, por la borda, se tiró al agua y nadó hasta la isla para buscarla. Y la llamó, en vano. La estuvo llamando por mucho tiempo en vano.

Gibbs, desde el barco, le gritó que volviera. Que era imposible. Que era posible que se hubiese marchado.

- Quizá ha huido con algún tesoro. Yo no me fié de ese muchacho ni un instante.- dijo el viejo, cuando Jack de nuevo tomó el mando.

-Eso es imposible. Ella no haría eso! – le gritó Jack.

-Ella?

-Me... me he confundido. El chico. El chico no haría eso. Yo le conozco. Además, Marie me lo confió, y ella nunca me haría esto.- contestó rápidamente Jack al ver que la había delatado

- ¿Quién es esa Marie?- inquirió Ana María desde atrás.

-No te puedo explicar ahora la historia...- y pareció caer en algo, y marchó corriendo hacia el camarote de Sora.

Allí, seguido de lejos por Gibbs, Ana María y los demás, comenzó a revolverlo todo. Todas sus escasas pertenencias estaban allí. La carta de Marie, el pequeño puñal... no se había marchado por propia voluntad, no había robado. De eso estaba seguro. Luego miró a la cama. Al final de esta, estaban sus botas. ¿Se la habían llevado? Después, encontró un jirón de ropa en el suelo, húmedo por algo. Lo olió, y sintió un leve mareo. Se apartó rápidamente el trapo de su cara y dijo:

- Esto es...- se quedó pensativo, y cuando llegaron los demás a la puerta, les anunció- se lo han llevado. Han secuestrado a Sora.

* * *

Cuando se despertó, a Sora le costó un poco ubicarse en el espacio. Estaba en una habitación... pero no del barco. Había una ventana, y por ella veía el mar... pero no estaba en la isla. Delante de ella, había dos hombres hablando... y ninguno de ellos era Jack.

Uno de los hombres se acercó y la tomó de la cara. Luego se acercó a ella y la olió profundamente.

- Igual que entonces. Hueles a sol y playa.- dijo Waqas

-Hmmmm? Qué? Quién eres tú?- Sora balbuceó, aun, medio dormida.

- Ohhh¿no te acuerdas de mi? Me partes el corazón. Pues yo si te recuerdo, amazona.

-¿Amazona? Yo no soy una amazona... soy un pirata. Díselo a Jack.

-¿No lo recuerda?- le dijo Edgar a Waqas.

-Vaya... si que le causé impresión- y se echó a reír- puede que de tanto intentar olvidarlo... no recuerde nada de lo que pasó allí.

-¿Dónde está Jack?- continuó Sora, medio atontada

-Tranquila nena. Jack vendrá, no lo dudes. Y cuando venga... te gustará tanto estar aquí que no querrás saber nada de él. Y entonces yo lo mataré.

-Nadie puede con Jack- pareció reaccionar

-Apuesta lo que quieras, nena. Pero ahora hablemos de nosotros, quieres?

-Nunca habrá un nosotros para mi y para un ser tan repulsivo como tu- escupió ella, no reconociendo al hombre, pero si la situación

-Uhhh, parece que aún conservas ese carácter.

-Aún?

- ¿De veras que no me recuerdas?

Waqas comenzó con su vieja historia. Mientras la contaba, aseguraba con unas cuerdas a Sora en la cómoda en la que estaba sentada, sin fuerzas. Iba recorriendo su cuerpo con cada explicación. Sora temblaba de miedo.

Waqas acabó arrodillado delante de Sora, que lloraba al recordar todo su pasado.

- -Realmente no me importan las razones por las que has acabado con Sparrow en La Perla, ni porque sigues vistiéndote de hombre... ahora... solo estamos tú y yo. Y vamos a recordar viejos tiempos, si?

Cuando el hombre comenzó a besar los pies desnudos de la pobre mujer, Edgar miró al suelo y salió de la habitación. Puede que él también fuese un inmundo y sucio pirata, que también le volvían loco las mujeres bonitas, pero... la muchacha de la habitación era una cría. Y no se merecía eso.

Apenas oyó los gritos de Sora, se tapó los oídos y se marchó a emborracharse.

* * *

La Perla Negra había aligerado peso y cabalgaba las olas a toda velocidad. Efectivamente, iban en busca de Sora. Y el único lugar mas cercano dónde podrían obtener información, efectivamente era en las islas Tahama, a plena luz del día, cuando tan solo era un paso de comerciantes.

Jack, al timón, no hablaba, apenas se movía, tan solo tenía la mirada fija en el horizonte.

- Capitán... tranquilízate. Seguro que no le ha pasado nada al chico. Me pregunto porque se lo habrán llevado- dijo Gibbs, que había estado pendiente de Jack todo el rato.

-Porque lo han descubierto – murmuró Jack

-¿Qué¿Qué han descubierto¿Quién¿Sabes de quien se trata?- Gibbs estaba confundido.

- Solo hay tres personas en esa isla que saben a donde me dirijo. Y una de ellas merece toda mi confianza. Edgar y Waqas saben que voy a por las amazonas, saben que tengo el mapa, y deben haber averiguado que vine con Sora. Es posible que quieran hacer un cambio.

-Bueno! Somos toda una tripulación contra dos muertos de hambre! No les quedará mas remedio que rendirse! No se preocupe por el chico, capitán! Parece algo enclenque, pero soportará algún rasguño!- y se echó a reír.

-Jamás! Si quieren el mapa, lo tendrán sin condiciones. Si quieren la ubicación de la isla de Muerta, la tendrán. Incluso si quieren la Perla Negra! Y nada de intervenciones por vuestra parte! - Jack había abandonado el timón y había forzado a Gibbs por el cuello. Lo soltó diciendo: - Pero que a Sora nadie le toque ni un pelo. Ella es mi protegida, y lo único que me importa en este momento!

Cuando recuperó el aliento después de que Jack le amenazara, se atrevió a contestar.

- ¿Ella¿Sora... es una mujer?

Jack se había delatado. La emoción y la rabia lo habían traicionado. Cuando sus ofuscados pensamientos volvieron rumbo al timón, se apoyó en él, con la cabeza gacha y con una sonrisa en los labios se lo aclaró.

- Ella... no es una mujer. Es una niña.- Puede que con esas palabras Jack también se engañase a si mismo- Si te fijas un poco en ella no es muy difícil adivinarlo. Pero para eso has de mirarla a los ojos. Al principio... en ella veía un… un cachorro abandonado. Ahora veo una compañera de aventuras y de buenos ratos. Quiero ayudarla. Quiero estar con ella. No importa cuantos mares queden por descubrir. Sin ella, estoy vacío.

-Jack... parece extraño, pero te comprendo. No te voy a juzgar. Pero... si es eso lo que piensas de ella... deberías de preguntarte si para ti, de verdad, es o no... una niña- y hizo ademán de marcharse.

- Que el secreto muera contigo. Ella no me quiso decir que no era un chico. Respeta su decisión.

- Si, mi capitán- dijo Gibbs, sin girarse.

Jack se quedó pensativo mientras el viento azotaba su cara. Luego, se propuso olvidar esa pequeña charla con su amigo y centrarse en su principal objetivo. Salvar a una princesa.

* * *

Sora tenía el mundo en contra. Cuando el hombre que tenía delante le besaba los pies, le empezaron a dar arcadas de puro asco. Waqas prosiguió acariciando sus piernas, a pesar de las pataletas de la muchacha y el traqueteo de la vieja cómoda en la que estaba atada. Lanzó un grito desgarrador y siguió agitándose como una poseída para que el hombre que tenía delante cesase.

- Nena... con esto solo vas a conseguir cansarte. Si cooperas te darás cuenta que te gustará.

-Jamás! Me repugnan los hombres como tú! Me repugnan los piratas!

Waqas solo hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Pero había mucho de desprecio en ella. Siguió con su juego del gato y el ratón mientras la tocaba por varios minutos, hasta que ella misma cedió a lo que le había dicho antes. El cansancio la estaba ganando.

Las cuerdas atadas en sus muñecas le habían desgarrado la piel alrededor de ellas, y las que habían en torno a su pecho cubierto, le imposibilitaban el máximo movimiento en la cómoda. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había despertado¿Horas¿Días? no lo sabía. Sólo sentía que en la posición en la que estaba, con los brazos por detrás del respaldo del mueble, le había entumecido los brazos. A pesar de que con la impresión del principio había conseguido reaccionar en contra de Waqas, ahora se sentía débil y cansada.

- Veo que ahora todo va a ser mas fácil- dijo el hombre, y la desató, solo para tumbarla en un mugriento camastro pegado al suelo, echo de paja, algodón y tela.

Ella quedó estirada, con los brazos en cruz y tan cansada que no podía moverse. Waqas le abrió la camisa y observó los vendajes. Negó con la cabeza y sacó una espada corta de entre su chaqueta, la cual, había dejado al lado, en el suelo. Deslizó la espada desde su cuello, por encima de los vendajes hasta la cintura. Luego introdujo en plano, el frío metal por debajo de las vendas y lo pasó por en medio de sus pechos hasta que sobresaliese de nuevo por las vendas. Lo puso en vertical, rasgó un par de veces y las vendas se soltaron, liberando un busto, aunque si bien no del todo desarrollado, perfecto.

Cuando fue a hacer lo mismo con el cinturón que aguantaba sus pantalones, ella le dijo:

- Puedes tomar mi cuerpo, pero nunca... nunca! Nunca te entregaré mi corazón!

Waqas ni siquiera se paró a mirarla cuando cortó el cinturón y se disponía a desnudarla por completo. Solo dijo:

- ¿Y quién quiere tu corazón?

Sora creyó morir. No podía creerlo. La idea de entregarse a un hombre, siempre había ido ligada a la idea de amarse entre ellos. No así, no de esta manera. Lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos entre un torrente de sollozos.

- Si quieres, cierra los ojos y piensa que soy Sparow.- y se echó a reír.

Entonces, retumbó en la habitación el sonido de un disparo. Sobre el vientre de Sora, ahora había salpicada sangre, y a los pocos segundos, Waqas cayó muerto sobre ella.

-Perdona por el retraso- dijo quien había apretado el gatillo.

* * *

_**Continuará**_

_Holas__! Siento haber tardado tanto en subir más capítulos, pero últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo. Acabé mis exámenes y me tomé un mes sabático jajajaja. En estos momentos estoy de nuevo en mi actual casa y después de que volviese todo a la normalidad, he decidido poner al día unas cuantas historias _

_Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado. Cuando lo escribí, realmente no sabía muy bien como llevarlo. No sabía si ser mas explícita o mas suave en ciertos aspectos. Pero releyéndolo ahora, me alegro de cómo quedó. Estoy pensando seriamente en hacer un final alternativo al original. Quizá lo haga, al igual que en otras historias que escribí y que no me quedó muy buen sabor de boca!_

_De todas formas, ahora esto se queda aquí. Que lo disfrutéis! _


	7. Las niñas ya no quieren ser princesas

**Titulo: La amazona perdida y el pirata loco.**

Capitulo 7: Las niñas ya no quieren ser princesas

Debía ser medio día. No estaba segura. La habitación, a pesar de ser grande y espaciosa, era bastante oscura. La ventana sin cristales que estaba al fondo reflejaba toda la luz que entraba por ella en una vieja cómoda de madera roída por los años. Su aspecto opaco no dejaba que la luz rebotase y se expandiera. Por eso, el techo adquiría unos tonos entre azules y negros que en realidad no existían.

Tenía algo de frío. ¿En que época del año estaban? El verano estaba acabando. O quizá ya estuviesen a mediados de otoño. En aguas caribeñas era muy difícil seguir el curso del tiempo.

En cambio, sentía calor en su vientre, y un peso le oprimía el pecho. ¿Qué era eso que ahora resbalaba desde sus caderas a su espalda? Era el líquido que había salpicado. Era sangre. Sangre del hombre que tenía encima.

Ella no se atrevió a moverse. En cambio, el hombre que había llegado y había disparado sin piedad por la espalda de Waqas, empujó el cuerpo inerte y lo dejó de medio lado en el otro extremo del camastro. Sus ojos muertos miraban a Sora.

- Lo siento. Lo siento de verdad. Yo no quería que pasase esto- dijo Edgar, que estaba medio borracho.- Waqas normalmente es buena gente... pero no podía dejar... no podía dejar que te hiciese esto.

-...¿Qué?...- la voz de Sora era un murmullo

Edgar se sentó en el suelo, recostado contra una pared, pistola en mano. Parecía no saber muy bien que estaba haciendo. Pero su cara era inexpresiva.

- Yo también odio a Sparrow.- comenzó a hablarle a la mujer aún tendida en el camastro. - ¿Sabes? El muy desgraciado no nos quería en su tripulación. Decía que nos faltaba el sentimiento de libertad. Fue hace dos años que le pedimos formar parte. Pero nos rechazó. Nos trató como a dos críos, y nos humilló delante de sus marineros. Jamás le perdonaré eso.

Calló un momento, y miró a la chica. Hizo un gesto para si, y se puso de rodillas, inclinándose hacia ella. Cogió un extremo de su abierta camisa, y le cubrió el pecho y parte de las caderas. Hizo lo mismo con el otro extremo. Consideró que los pantalones estaban muy lejos como para ir a buscarlos y hacer el esfuerzo de ponérselos. Sora permanecía inmóvil. Como en shock. Pero sus ojos seguían vivamente los movimientos de Edgar. Cuando acabó, aun con el arma entre sus manos, se volvió a recostar contra la pared. Continuó hablando.

- Y es por eso que le mataré. Cuando venga a buscarte. Porque vendrá. Le preguntamos al mesonero si alguien iba con él, y nos dijo: si, iba con una preciosa chica de la que no se despegaba. Incluso cuando se puso a bailar con otro hombre, él se enfrentó y se la quitó de las manos!. Eso quiere decir que le importas mucho. Ese tipo te quiere.

-¿Jack¿Quererme? Si hay algo de lo que Jack esté prendado es de su barco. – incoherentemente, la muchacha se puso a hablar con él.

-Oh, pequeña. Que poco sabes de los hombres, y eso que intentas ser uno de nosotros. Su barco, es su libertad. Es con lo que se siente fuerte y liberado de todo. Pero todo hombre necesita un contacto físico con el que vincularse a la tierra.

-Eso son desvaríos de borracho- concluyó Sora, que quería olvidar ese tema

-Niña! No te atrevas a contradecirme! O me veré obligado a acabar lo que ha empezado ese diablo- y con su revólver comenzó a acariciar las piernas de Sora, en un peligroso ascenso al centro de sus caderas.

Sora, poco a poco, fue deslizando la mano entre la chaqueta que Waqas había dejado en el suelo. En busca de esa espada corta. No muy segura de lo que quería hacer con ella.

- Solo te puedo decir una cosa- empezó ella para distraer su atención- nada ni nadie puede vencer al Capitán Jack Sparrow!

-¿No¿No crees que lo mataría... el echo de verte a ti... sangrar hasta la muerte?- y apuntó la pistola a su cabeza

-Quizá.

Dicho esto, en un rápido movimiento, Sora sacó la espada de entre las ropas y de un rápido movimiento horizontal, la pasó a escasos milímetros del cuello de Edgar. Entonces se echó para atrás, en un intento por levantarse, pero como su cuerpo le dolía, se quedó en cuclillas.

- Ha estado cerca, amazona. Pero te tengo que advertir que no está nada bien intentar matar a un hombre que te acaba de salvar la vida. Y que además tiene un revólver, cuando tu solo llevas esa ridícula espada.

-No hay héroes entre los ladrones. Él quería aprovecharse de mi. Tu quieres matar a Jack. Él salvó mi vida. Yo tengo que asegurar la suya.

Edgar se limitó apuntar a Sora, pero esta volvió a blandir la espada torpe pero rápidamente, y cayó el arma al suelo. Edgar cogió entonces la espada que llevaba al cinto y la encaró. Los dos estaban en igualdad de posibilidades. Él estaba mareado por haber bebido y no podía tener el paso firme. Ella tenía el cuerpo entumecido y no tenía mucha idea de cómo usar una espada.

Su combate fue corto y sencillo. Él atacó primero con una estocada al frente y ella se apartó. Al no calcular bien las distancias, Edgar se tropezó con el camastro y se dio un golpe contra la pared. Sora giró de pie sobre si misma y con las dos manos, fue a clavar la espada en su espalda. Pero él lo esquivó con un sablazo a su derecha.

Ella se echó para atrás y él la siguió, dando estocadas al frente, hasta que el azar hizo que se volviese a tropezar con los pantalones de la chica. En el descenso al suelo, se llevó a Sora con él. Cuando ella cayó de espaldas, con el peso del hombre encima, tuvo la mala suerte de ver su cara. Edgar era presa del pánico y del dolor.

Sora le había clavado su espada, y estaba empalado en ella. Había atravesado limpiamente su pecho.

Tosió sangre con gravedad un par de veces, y la cara de Sora quedó manchada de ese inmundo líquido.

Poco a poco, ella se quitó el peso de encima y observó la situación. Habían dos personas muertas delante de ella. Y ella era la asesina de una. Miró sus manos que también estaban manchadas y se echó a llorar.

* * *

Jack había bajado de la Perla Negra y con un pequeño bote, remaba como alma que llevase un mal espíritu hacia tierra firme. A lo lejos, vio una silueta que reconoció como el pescador con el que había hablado en la fiesta.

Sin darse tiempo a saludos, él le dijo:

- ¿Alguien nos siguió ayer, cuando nos fuimos?

-Dos tipos. Aquellos a los que andabas buscando. Justo cuando mis viejos ojos no os podían distinguir del horizontes, esos tipos cogieron una barca.

-¿Han vuelto?- decía Jack, desesperado.

-Esta mañana. Antes de salir el sol. Iban con la chica. Lo siento, muchacho. Yo no los pude detener. Soy demasiado viejo para luchar contra dos piratas!

-¿Dónde¿Dónde se la llevaron¿Sabes donde se esconden?

-Tranquilo muchacho¡Yo no se donde están! Pero si preguntas en esas tabernas de ahí... te dirán donde viven... buena suerte.

Pero Jack no había oído ni la mitad de la última frase, porque había salido corriendo hacia el pueblo.

Una vez se hubo metido en una de las innumerables callejuelas, exasperado, preguntó a uno de los tenderos. Sin respuesta. Luego a un mesonero, pero no con mejor suerte, y de nuevo a un tercer comerciante. Enfurecido, consiguió toda la información necesaria poniéndole su revólver entre ceja y ceja a un pobre tendero que a punto estaba de abrir su garito. Asustado, cuando Jack desapareció por otra calle, se metió en su casa y atrancó la puerta.

Era una calle apartada. Algo así como los suburbios del gran suburbio. Miró casa tras casa, portal tras portal, intentando dar con la descripción adecuada que le había dado el tendero. Cuando por fin la encontró, no le hizo falta forzar la puerta, pues invitaba a entrar.

Dentro, tan solo había un paso para salir a la playa. Subió las escaleras de piedra que había pegadas a la pared, y con la espada en una mano y su revólver en la otra, derribó la puerta de una patada y dio con Sora.

* * *

Sora estaba acurrucada en la cómoda, con la cara entre sus rodillas. Solo la camisa blanca, manchada de sangre, la cubría. A sus pies, a la izquierda, yacía Edgar, empalado por la espada. En el camastro, Waqas miraba a la puerta con ojos vacíos. En el suelo, se había comenzado a formar un gran charco de sangre. La imagen casi era deplorable.

Jack dejó caer sus armas al suelo. Sin detenerse a mirar a los caídos, avanzó hasta la muchacha, que no parecía haberse percatado de su llegada. Cuando estuvo a su lado, se arrodilló, la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió suavemente.

-Sora... Sora... ¿estás bien?

Silencio

-Sora... Sora...

Ella levantó su cabeza, sin mirarlo a él en ningún momento, revelando sus ojos hinchados, testigos que había estado llorando. Ni siquiera agravó su voz cuando empezó a hablar. Tampoco se molestó en cubrirse.

-Dijiste... me dijiste que por eso estaría mejor con vosotros. Porque nunca me dejaríais solo- aunque la costumbre de tratarse como a un hombre la venció-

- ¿Cómo?- Jack no entendía en un principio- déjalo, chico, debes estar confundido – la costumbre también lo venció a él-

-No, Jack, no. Hasta en eso has jugado conmigo- lo miró a lo ojos- lo sabías. Lo supiste desde un principio. Y preferiste divertirte a mi costa.

-De que me hablas ahora? No se que ha pasado aquí, pero deberíamos irnos ya.

-No lo sabes! Están muertos, entiendes! Muertos!- ella estaba ahora furiosa.

El dolor y la rabia habían reemplazado al miedo. Ella estuvo pensando mientras estaba sentada. Mientras estuvo sola en esa habitación llena de muerte, sus sentimientos se confundieron, pensando en Jack, pensando en su procedencia, pensando en su pasado. Y creyó que todo había sido un macabro juego en el que ella tan solo hacía que perder.

El mismo hecho del acto de los dos hombres, hacía un rato, casi no la afectaba. Había vivido una situación parecida cuando era una niña, y todas las noches de lágrimas habían lavado su conciencia. Ella sabía que no había echo nada malo. Que eran hombres enfermos, que la única manera que tenían de poseer a una mujer era por la fuerza. Pero sintió como una traición que Jack hubiese tardado. Sabía en el fondo que no era culpa suya. Pero... además el había jugado con ella. Él sabía que era una mujer... y había jugado.

Por esa misma razón, ante las siguientes frases de Jack, reaccionó tan bruscamente.

- No se que demonios querrían esos dos, pero... si te han hecho daño... yo nunca...

-Que qué querían! Oh, vamos "Capitán"! No sigas con tu juego!

-No se de que me hablas – Jack prefirió no hacerla sufrir mas de lo que ya estaba sufriendo, ajeno a su temperamento.

-Soy una mujer, Jack! Una mujer! Querías llegar a este extremo para que te lo dijese! Soy una ...

Pero no pudo acabar, porque Jack la besó. Quizá no era el mejor momento. Quizá no era el mejor lugar. En realidad, era el peor de todos. Pero ¿a quién le importaba? Seguro a nadie de los presentes. Él la besó por su bravura. Él la besó por su determinación. Y que demonios, él la besó porque quería besarla.

La había apretado tanto contra su cuerpo, que podía reconocer perfectamente cada curva de su cuerpo desnudo, a través de la ropa de pirata. La tenía aprisionada en su abrazo. Quizá sintió un ápice de resistencia, de asombro, pero ya su cuerpo se movía solo.

Se deshizo de su envolvente abrazo cuando lágrimas saladas se mezclaron por entre el beso.

Cuando se separó, la miró, y vio en sus ojos una mezcla de inmensurable dolor, devoción y desconcierto. Él tuvo que sonreír pese a la situación, y con emoción en sus ojos y sus palabras, le dijo:

- Es cierto. Lo sabía. Lo supe desde el primer beso. Y di gracias a los dioses que fueses una mujer. Pero yo no jugué contigo ni un minuto. Al contrario. Tuve tanto respeto a tu decisión de no decírmelo, que intenté, a base de medios poco... ortodoxos, lo reconozco, darte pié. Pero no pude. Y si no fuese por esta horrible situación... ojalá aun no me lo hubieses dicho.

Sora ya no escuchaba. A media declaración, había fijado un punto en el vacío y se había quedado con él.

Como pudo, Jack la levantó, la cubrió con su chaqueta, recogió sus efectos personales y salieron como pudieron. Con la que había montado en las calles, por muy descuidados de sus vecinos que fuesen, alguno vendría a ver que ocurría. Y bastante mala reputación tenían los piratas en ese lugar, como para verse involucrado en dos muertes.

Al final, en brazos, se llevó a la muchacha de ojos perdidos, fuera de la casa. Hacía la playa. Hacia la Perla. Pero los tenderos se habían movilizado.

Muchos habían salido del pueblo y habían visto la Perla, varada a poca distancia, y comentaban entre ellos.

Al verlos, el viejo pescador que ya lo había ayudado antes, le hizo señas desde detrás de unas barcas, para que se acercasen.

- Me alegro que la hayas conseguido salvar- dijo el hombre, con sonrisa bonachona.

-No estoy seguro de haberlo echo- Jack murmuró, mirando a Sora, que aún parecía en shock.

-Esos tipos estarán ahí parados un buen rato. Al menos, hasta que tengan otra cosa mas interesante que mirar. Quedaos en mi casa hasta que se vayan. Si os ven... aunque sea de día os lincharán- y se echó a reír entre toses- de mientras, yo iré al pueblo a comer algo... y a darles algo de lo que hablar- entonces les guiñó un ojo-

Cuando se marchaba, camino al pueblo, después de mostrarle el camino mas seguro- entre unos arbustos- para llegar a su casa, que realmente consistía en unos maderos mal colocados, pero que hacían su trabajo para resguardarlo de las lluvias, se giró, y riéndose de nuevo, dijo:

- No quiero tener que encontraros esta noche los dos dormiditos en mi cama! Buena suerte!-

Nunca mas volvieron a ver a ese viejo pescador.

* * *

Habían encontrado la "vivienda" por así decirlo, del viejo. Cuando entraron, un olor entre añejo y dulce se mezclaba en el aire. El lugar era cálido, no se podía negar. Por dentro, una chapa metálica recubría las paredes, dejando espacio tan solo para una ventana. La caseta se había calentado por el sol del día, que estaba dando insistentemente en el techo.

Dentro no había mas que una cama mas o menos decente. Una mesa y una silla. Papel para escribir, una pluma, y ganchos de pesca. Por alguna razón era acogedor ese lugar.

Jack depositó suavemente a Sora en la cama. Sentada en el borde. El se arrodilló de nuevo delante, e intentó que reaccionase. Le habló, la sacudió, le gritó, pero todo sin respuesta. Entonces vio la sangre cubriéndole el rostro. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Miró cuidadosamente su cabeza, su cuerpo, buscando algún rasgo que le indicase violencia. Algún corte, o golpe. Algo. Pero no encontró nada, excepto las rozaduras en sus muñecas y débiles marcas de las cuerdas en su piel.

Su reconocimiento fue médico. No reparó en la belleza mutilada de su piel. En lo tostado de su color, que lo cubría todo.

Buscó por la habitación algo para poder quitarle la sangre de su rostro, después de dejar su sombrero, la espada y el revólver encima de la silla, y al lado de la mesa, vio un barril de agua. Agarró unos jirones de ropa que estaban al rededor, y los humedeció con el líquido.

Poco a poco, fue pasando el pedazo de ropa por su cara. Limpiándola de tanta sangre, limpiándola de tanto dolor. Primero por su frente, y entonces apartó sus rizos, que siempre surgían juguetones. Lo siguiente fueron sus mejillas, que ahora aparecían pálidas, cuando siempre estaban llenas de color. Entonces empezó a hablarle, intentando que respondiese. Pero pasados unos pocos minutos, se dedicó de nuevo a la tarea de limpiarla, ya que no consiguió nada. Dedujo que necesitaría tiempo, para cualquier cosa que tuviese que resolver entre sus pensamientos. De mientras hablaba para si, en un monólogo en el que de vez en cuando, también se lo dedicaba a ella.

- De saber que llegaríamos tan lejos, quizá no te hubiese traído conmigo. Es posible que en el "Sunrise" nunca hubieses sabido nada de tu pasado. Eso sería mejor. Te habrías ahorrado todos estos papelones en los que te he metido.

Entonces, limpió un poco su cuello y parte de los hombros. Se limitó a quitarle la chaqueta, y a bajar su camisa, que previamente se había molestado en abotonar. Se pensó no merecedor de contemplar su cuerpo en esas circunstancias. Y siguió hablando.

- - ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? Sin ti en tus cabales no se que vamos a podemos sacar de ir a Dellas! – se quedó un momento pensativo y sonrió para si mismo- bueno... quizá si sepa que conseguir estando allí... y se rió entre dientes.

Sora pareció comprenderlo, o al menos, reconocer esa risa. Entonces, frunció el ceño en un posible gesto de desaprobación.

Al verlo, Jack consideró una posibilidad. Si no respondía a gratas caricias, quizá lo hiciese a su ironía, que tanto le molestaba.

-No te pongas celosa querida. Sabes que lo nuestro nunca funcionaría. – volvió a sonreír recordando a quién habían sido dirigidas esas palabras en un pasado- eres una cría, querida. Te falta mucho para convertirte en una buena... pirata.

Sora había pestañeado, una sola vez. Y un bufido había salido de su nariz. Sus ojos aún no denotaban ninguna expresión. Sus pupilas estaban muy dilatadas, pero su cara mostraba una considerable irritación.

A Jack se le amplió la sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes de oro. Dejó a un lado el paño con el que la estaba limpiando, y mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, le dedicó su mas amplio repertorio de groserías.

-De todos modos, hay algo que admiro de ti por encima de todo. Realmente nos engañaste a todos! Creíamos que eras un muchacho. En realidad... bueno, conozco a hombres el doble de femeninos que tu...

Un desafiante destello cruzó los ojos de la muchacha, y Jack, prosiguió, triunfante.

- He de confesarte una cosa- su voz se suavizó- cuando estabas disfrazada... de fulana, con el vestido, la peluca... me recordaste a una amiga mía, solo fue una noche, pero...

No pudo seguir hablando, porque el puño derecho de Sora había interceptado su mejilla, en un golpe que lo llevó derecho al suelo. Sora estaba de nuevo allí, y estaba furiosa. Su respiración era descontrolada, parecía que iba al llorar de rabia, y por el puñetazo, la experiencia anterior la había dotado de una fuerza sobrehumana!

- Condenado Sparrow! Si tantos defectos tengo y tan mal lo pasas al estar conmigo, deja que desaparezca de tu vida!- le gritó mientras se ponía de pie.

Jack, por su parte, cuando se recuperó del golpe, pestañeó unas cuantas veces, y se aseguró de que aún sentía la parte izquierda de su cara, le anunció con voz calmada.

- Me alegro de que ya estés mejor, pero, por qué demonios todas os vengáis de mi pegándome?

-Me has provocado adrede!

-Me has estado escuchando todo el tiempo?- replicó él, con serenidad, aún sentado en el suelo.

-Claro que te he escuchado! Mi cuerpo no me respondía, eso es todo! Serían los nervios, que me han bloqueado... pero porque me estabas diciendo todo eso? Acaso no había otra manera de ayudarme?

-Quieres tranquilizarte de una vez!- le dijo Jack exasperado- hay un montón de gente ahí fuera buscándonos! Espero que tengas la amabilidad de no hacer que nos maten!

Sora se obligó a relajarse a si misma, y se sentó en la cama, mirando a Jack. En el momento de silencio que se produjo, ninguno supo muy bien que hacer o que decir.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó primero Sora.

-De nuevo en Tahama.- entonces, él preguntó- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No lo recuerdo muy bien...

-Dime lo que puedas. Quiero ayudarte.

Sora lo miró y rió melancólicamente.

- Si tanto me odiabas antes... cuando lo sepas, quizá me entregues tu mismo a esa gente- hizo un gesto que señalaba fuera de la minúscula casa.

-Como quieres...?-se tranquilizó antes de continuar, y con suavidad, Jack acabó- como quieres que te odie?- y pasó sus dedos por los labios de ella.

Sora empezó a relatar. Le habló de la noche anterior, cuando al oír un ruido, se despertó, y un hombre que no conocía le tapó la boca con un pedazo de ropa mojada. Luego prosiguió contándole que despertó en esa misma habitación dónde de nuevo se habían encontrado. Con pesar le contó lo que Waqas pretendía hacerle, y que Edgar lo mató. Le dijo que parecía que estaba bebido y que no sabía lo que hacía. Luego le contó con la voz muy baja, entre largas pausas, su pelea con Edgar, a causa, sobretodo, de las amenazas que hizo en cuanto a Jack, y que ella había sido la causante de su muerte. Y que se sentía mal por ello.

En un principio, Jack suspiró aliviado, al saber que Sora no había sufrido ningún daño irreparable. Y sobretodo, al saber que no habían tocado de más íntima forma de la que lo pensaba hacer él en un futuro, su cuerpo. Luego le aclaró un punto, que de ese momento en adelante debería tener en cuenta.

-Nadie es culpable de querer salvar su vida. Tú te viste obligada a luchar para salvar la tuya, y lo que te honra aún más. Para salvar la de otro. La mía. En vez de afligida, deberías estar orgullosa. Eres un pirata con buen corazón.

Sora sonrió, por primera vez en dos días. Y por alguna razón, se vio ligada a la vida de Jack.

-Al menos, no tendré que volver a agravar la voz nunca más- se permitió bromear

-Eso es lo mejor de todo, ahora somos pura sinceridad. Para celebrarlo, te compraré un vestido!- dijo Jack alegremente

A cambio, recibió otra mirada asesina de la muchacha, y él se echó a reír.

- Bueno, de cualquier modo, no puedes volver de esa guisa a la Perla, porque... supongo que querrás seguir con nosotros? Ya te dije que yo nunca te dejaría sola.

-Claro que si.

-Antes de que se vuelva a montar mucho jaleo, te ... compraré, por así decirlo, algo que ponerte. Voy al pueblo, estaré de vuelta en poco tiempo.

Cuando se puso de pie de nuevo y cogió sus efectos personales, por si acaso, sin mirarla, le dijo:

-Así que me has salvado la vida, pequeña.

-¿Por qué me sigues llamando pequeña?

-Aún eres una niña.

Y Sora se atrevió a probar su suerte.

-¿Desde cuándo el capitán besa a las niñas?

Jack se paró en seco ante la puerta que había abierto. Con su cara mas seria y sus ojos mas desorbitados, mezcla del pasmo y ofuscación, miró a Sora. Miró después en todas direcciones, casi como si no supiese dónde estaba, y se dispuso a salir, sin decir una palabra.

Antes de eso, ella se levantó de la cama, y en dos pasos lo tenía abrazado. Su cara contra su gran espalda, sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, y sus manos tocando el pecho de él.

-Gracias- murmuró

Él alcanzó a tomar una de sus manos y llevarla a sus labios en un tierno beso.

-Gracias a ti.- y se marchó, sin mirar atrás, corriendo. Vigilando a la muchedumbre que se había agolpado en la playa.

Sora estaba aún en la puerta, mirando como Jack se perdía entre las callejuelas.

- Hay algo en lo que no he sido del todo sincera, Capitán- empezó diciendo, para nadie excepto para ella, en realidad- leí hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de saberlo, que las leyes de las amazonas proclaman que éstas, guerreras en corazón, están destinadas a vivir solas, alejadas de los hombres, dedicadas a su clan. Yo soy una amazona. Si vuelvo¿Será ese mi destino¿Será estar separada de ti?

Capitán, no se si quiero ese destino.

* * *

_**Continuará**_

_Que os ha parecido? Estoy orgullosa de este capítulo. Dejadme vuestras opiniones!_

_He de dar las gracias a toooooooods los que leéis este fic, y me apoyáis para que siga adelante._

_En especial, agradezco la molestia que muchas os habéis tomado de agregarme a vuestro messenger y hablarme por allí. Me emociono muchísimo cuando entra una nueva persona diciéndome: he leído tu fic y me ha gustado mucho, por eso quería conocerte :")_

_A tods, de nuevo, gracias_

_See you soon!_


	8. Mientras pasa el tiempo

**Titulo: La amazona perdida y el pirata loco.**

Capitulo 8: Mientras pasa el tiempo

Sora estaba en la cama de esa chabola, mirando al exterior, por entre las rendijas de la madera y la chapa metálica. Hacía un rato que no oía el griterío de la muchedumbre que los perseguía. – Se habrán cansado de mirar el barco- se dijo.

En realidad, se habían marchado porque habían oído que había jaleo en el pueblo. El viejo pescador hizo bien su trabajo, tal y como le dijo a Jack. Antes de entrar a la taberna, se preocupó de prender un bidón con algo de dinamita y gritar ; Irlanda Libre!

Entonces el asunto de los dos piratas había quedado olvidado. Pues todo el pueblo buscaba a los gamberros que se habían atrevido a molestar a esas apacibles gentes.

A los pocos minutos, Jack apareció de nuevo por la puerta con un par de bultos de ropa en sus manos. Uno se lo dio a ella, y conservó el otro. Hubo un par de palabras cruzadas. Gracias. Y ella desplegó las prendas de ropa para descubrir las compras del hombre.

Habían dos camisas blancas, muy parecidas a las que había llevado hasta el momento, y unos pantalones de tela negra, algo gastados. También había un enorme pañuelo del mismo color.

- Te lo solías poner, verdad?

-Si... era por los rizos. Antes tenía el pelo mucho mas corto, y... me molestaban en los ojos. Ahora me lo puedo atar con un cordel. Pero de igual modo me gusta. Me lo volveré a poner. – sonrió-

-No he encontrado ningunas botas, ni zapatos. Pero supongo que Ana María te podrá prestar algunas... incluso en Muerta puede haber algo que te sirva.

Sora se quedó pensativa cuando habló de Ana María. La tripulación. ¿La querrían a bordo? A ellos también los había engañado.

-Capitán – comenzó con voz débil- sobre los chicos...

-No te preocupes por ellos. Lo entenderán. Están acostumbrados a ver cosas extrañas y a tratar con gente medio loca. Ana María quizá se lo tome algo mal... después de aquel beso... – y se echó a reír, porque Sora había pasado de un color entre miel y tostado al mas furioso de los escarlatas.

-Vamos, vístete. Hemos de volver a la Perla. Nos espera casi una semana de travesía.- acabó Jack.

-Tanto tiempo? Dijiste que en unos 5 días llegaríamos.

-Bueno... tengo que compensar a la tripulación por haberlos echo dar tantos tumbos sin sentido...

-¿Cómo, exactamente?

-Mmmmm... si has estado con el Sunrise, deberías conocer la Bahía de Nahab.

-Sí, claro que la conozco. De allí sale una exportación de chocolate y especies hacia Europa.

-Y es donde trafican con el ron mas puro del país. Veo que no has bajado mucho del barco, querida.

-Y tu has estado demasiado tiempo en tierra.- dijo ella, girándose.

Se dispuso a quitarse la camisa que la cubría, pero se detuvo en seco. Miró a Jack. Éste la miró de vuelta, como si nada pasase. Ella levantó una ceja, expectante. Él levantó las dos, sin comprender el mensaje. Al cabo de unos segundos, él exclamó un solo –oh- y se dio media vuelta.

- Te esperaré fuera. No tardes, hay mucho que hacer. – y se marchó de la casa.

Ella sonrió, porque él siempre la hacía sonreír. Buscó por un momento las vendas que siempre utilizaba, y cayó en la cuenta que jamás tendría que volver a hacerlo. Al principio se sintió extraña sin nada que le oprimiese el pecho, pero decidió no pensar. Se acabó de acomodar el pañuelo, una vez se hubo puesto los pantalones, que ciertamente se ajustaban perfectamente a su figura. Ese Jack desde luego tenía ojo para las tallas de las mujeres. Y descalza, con la camisa que le había sobrado en manos, pues la que estaba manchada de sangre, la dejó olvidada en un cubo, encontró a Jack preparando el bote en el que había venido para marcharse.

Ella le devolvió su chaqueta con una sonrisa, y él se la devolvió antes de volver a ser el Jack de siempre. Con sus gestos, sus miradas y sus locuras.

- Lista? – preguntó él antes de comenzar a remar.

-Siempre- dijo ella, decidida.

Con eso, volvieron a la Perla Negra, donde entre vítores los recibirían. Entre murmullos comentarían el aspecto de Sora. Donde Ana María por poco se desmaya al saber que había besado delante de sus compañeros a una mujer. Dónde al final, las risas y los nuevos golpes de afecto, invitarían a Sora a ser uno más entre ellos. Al fin y al cabo, todos eran unos diablos que cargaban una cruz a sus espaldas. Jack y Gibbs se mirarían y buscarían uno el perdón en los ojos del otro.

La tarde, llegaría a la Perla Negra, como un día mas, en el que el muchachito llamado Sora, de aspecto frágil y tímido, se había quedado atrás. Unos mas que otros sintieron la pérdida, pero, cuando a sus brazos llegó un nuevo miembro, una muchacha con el aura mas brillante que el Sol del medio día, todos la aceptaron con los brazos abiertos. Todos entendieron. Nadie reprochó nada. Sora era una mas.

Las islas Tahama, poco a poco, se fueron convirtiendo en un punto lejano que se perdió en el horizonte.

* * *

Habían pasado los dos primeros días en la Perla Negra como mujer para Sora. Realmente no notó ningún cambio de actitud por los tripulantes. Incluso Jack, después de todo lo que había pasado, era el mismo rastafarian prepotente que había conocido. Pero con encanto. 

No podía negar que la consideraban bastante débil, pues las tareas mas pesadas de las que ella se podía haber ocupado en el Sunrise perfectamente, se las evitaban. Incluso Ana María, que aún parecía algo tirante por lo ocurrido hacía unos días, se preocupaba por ella notablemente. Reprendía severamente a cualquier compañero que se acercase a la muchachita con ansias, se ocupaba de decirle las tareas que tenía que cumplir en el barco, las cuales casi siempre se limitaban a hacer la comida, ayudar con las velas o atar bien las mercancías que llevaban, o de ocupar el timón cuando ella lo necesitaba.

La noche del segundo día, se unió a parte de la tripulación que estaba en uno de los camarotes, estudiando unos mapas que Jack les había dado.

Ella se sentó en una esquina de la mesa, y permaneció atenta a las conversaciones que se estaban dando.

- Mañana por la noche, mas o menos, llegaremos a la Bahía de Nahab, así que tenemos que preparar la artillería por si acaso.- dijo Ana María, que estaba recostada contra una pared, examinando un cuchillo.

-Sinceramente, yo espero no tener que entrar en ninguna lucha. El barco está débil- respondió Gibbs.

-El barco es muy fuerte en comparación con cualquier otro. Me encantaría encontrarme con algún inglés!- dijo otro de los piratas, que Sora no conocía. Entonces se echó a reír.

Otras risas los siguieron, cuando Sora decidió intervenir.

-Disculpadme, pero... ¿porqué estáis planeando ya una pelea si ni siquiera sabéis seguro si os vais a encontrar con alguien?

Se hizo un silencio mientras todos miraban a Sora. Luego explotaron las carcajadas. Gibbs le aclaró el asunto.

-Mira pequeña. Somos piratas.

-Deberías comenzar a olvidar que una vez perteneciste a otro lugar, muchacha. Nosotros somos los malos ahora- dijo el pirata que había hablado antes

Cuando las risas se calmaron y la noche fue avanzando, los bucaneros abandonaron la habitación para ir a acomodarse para dormir. Solo quedaban Gibbs, Ana María y Sora, cuando surgió el tema de las tareas matutinas.

- Muchacha, tu te ocuparás de desamarrar unas cuantas mercancías para cuando bajemos a ...- pero Ana María no pudo seguir porque Sora la cortó firmemente.

-Ana María. Deja de tratarme como si me fuese a romper. No soy de cristal. He estado viviendo casi 10 años como un hombre. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedo hacer el trabajo de cualquier otro marinero? Conozco mis limitaciones, y sé que no soy tan fuerte como los chicos, y que ... es mejor que cocine yo, porque los demás... bueno. Es igual. Lo que importa es que, porque sea una mujer, no estoy menos capacitada para el trabajo. Igual que tú.

Se hizo silencio entre los tres. Gibbs sonreía a Ana María, con una expresión parecida al; ya te lo dije. Ésta, por su parte, se quedó muda. Se resistió a romper su coraza con la nueva adquisición de la Perla, pero el calor de la joven la derritió.

- Pequeña. Déjame cuidar de ti. Es cierto que ahora te protejo demasiado, pero ... desde que supe que eras una mujer, no he podido evitarlo. Mira, yo no he sido madre, y no tengo hermanos pequeños de los que me haya podido ocupar. Quizá aquí todos me ven como uno más. Ya ni siquiera soy una mujer para ellos, y... bueno. Cuando llegues a mi edad, entenderás lo que te quiero decir.

-Lo siento. Lo siento de veras. No imaginé que...

-Esto no quiere decir que vayamos a ser las mejores amigas del mundo, ni que te vaya a adoptar como hija ni nada por el estilo. Seguiré cuidando de ti a mi manera, pero si quieres trabajo duro. Lo tendrás.- y con esto, la mujer de color, se marchó del camarote, dando un portazo.

-Siempre ha sido así?- le dijo Sora a Gibbs.

-Hoy está de muy buen humor.- dijo el hombre.

Los dos hablaron de temas triviales durante un rato. El tiempo, el barco, los ataques a otros barcos, Jack...…… cuando llegaron a este punto, a Sora se le encendieron las orejas.

-Pequeña, no se realmente lo que ha pasado entre vosotros dos, pero me lo imagino. Ve con cuidado.

A Sora le intrigó la advertencia.

-A que se refiere?

-Bueno, Jack es un buen hombre, pero no tiene muy buena reputación entre las damas, sabes a que me refiero.

-¿Porqué¿Qué les hace?

-La pregunta sería que no les hace. Este hombre se siente libre y su única relación duradera conocida, es con este barco.

-Es decir, que utiliza a las mujeres. Cuando consigue lo que quiere, las abandona. Bueno, no es muy diferente de los tipos con los que andaba en el Sunrise.

-Te mentiría si te dijese que es distinto. Pero te lo he de decir de todas maneras. Jack ama a las mujeres. A todas y cada una de ellas. Él las busca, las toma y si está satisfecho, se marcha, y fácilmente las olvida. Pero ellas a él no. Las que han yacido con él, siguen prendadas. Lo malo es que del amor al odio no hay mas que un paso. Y el tiempo alimenta ese paso. Por eso es que cuando lo vuelven a ver...

-Entonces Marie tuvo que gustarle mucho...- se dijo para si. Luego habló para el hombre de nuevo- no debo confiar en Jack, es eso.

-En absoluto! Todo lo contrario. Él es noble y buena persona. Si has de confiar en alguien, es en él. Lo que ocurre, es que... bueno, está muy interesado en ti. Y por lo que veo, tu también en él.

-No! Yo no...

-Pequeña, los de fuera ven antes el humo que las llamas los que están dentro. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con Jack. Si tiene tanto éxito, por algo será. Adelante! Pero... no veas al capitán como un príncipe azul.

Sora se despidió de Gibbs, pues había bostezado sin proponérselo. Él le dijo adiós con una sonrisa, y ella se marchó entre penumbras a su camarote, al lado del de Jack. Vio la puerta de éste con una rendija por la que salía luz. ¿Era una invitación? Fuese lo que fuese. Ella se fue a dormir.

* * *

La mañana siguiente se presentó descarada unas horas después que Sora consiguiese conciliar el sueño. Las risas de los piratas y las corredizas por las galerías de cañones la despertaron antes que Gibbs entrase en su habitación a avisarla. 

-Muchacha, date prisa, vas a vivir tu primer abordaje!

No le dio tiempo a contestar, porque se fue corriendo a cubierta a comprobarlo por si misma. A la lejanía, vio un navío que de algo le resultaba familiar. Madera blanca, velas ostentosas, y una bandera inglesa... – El Sunrise- dijo en un susurro.

Corriendo, fue en busca de Jack, que curiosamente no se encontraba al timón. Lo encontró en la sala principal, disponiéndose tranquilamente con sus ropas.

- Jack! Jack! El Sunrise! Es el Sunrise!

-Si, querida, el Sunrise. Y por lo visto van a Nahab...

-Pero, pero Gibbs me ha dicho que lo vamos a abordar!

-Claro que lo vamos a abordar. ¿Qué clase de piratas seríamos si no?

-Pero no podemos!

-No podemos?Porque? se han atascado los cañones?

-Cómo vamos a atacar el Sunrise?

-Querida, no tengo tiempo de explicarte como lo haremos. Cuando llegue el momento, estate atenta.

-No! No me entiendes! No podemos atacar el Sunrise! Allí están mis antiguos compañeros! Esa es como mi casa!

-Míralo de este modo. Podrás vengarte del día que te dejaron atrás- dijo el hombre, tranquilamente, mientras se disponía a salir por la puerta.

-Jack! Solo piénsalo un momento! Ése es el único pasado que recuerdo con claridad, si lo destruyes...- dijo ella, mientras se aferraba a su espalda.

-Escúchame Sora. – se giró y la cogió de los hombros- no existe el pasado. Tu no tienes, yo no tengo, nadie tiene. Solo existe el presente y el futuro que construimos día a día. Esa gente te condenó a ser lo que no eras durante todos estos años. ¿De veras crees que les debes algo?

Ella no sabía que decir. Por una parte estaba harta de las lecciones morales que Jack se empeñaba en darle, pero sabía que tenía razón. Y si ella era realmente un pirata, quizá fuese el momento de destruir la imagen de su antiguo capitán –Hearst- y el infierno que la hacía vivir. Al fin y al cabo, ellos la abandonaron.

- Está bien.- Dijo ella, con determinación. Se sacudió las manos del hombre y se marchó a cubierta, a prepararse para la escaramuza. – Pero no te comportes como un padre que sermonea a su hija-

Entre alucinado y enfadado se quedó donde estaba.

-¡Como un padre?

* * *

Todos estaban en cubierta, animándose unos a otros y lanzando amenazas al viento, dedicadas al navío que perseguían y al que en escasos minutos podrían saquear tranquilamente. Todos sabían cual era su tarea. Unos, se dedicarían a pelear y mantener entretenidos a los marineros. Mas que entretener a los demás, se dedicarían a entretenerse ellos mismos, pues hacía una eternidad que no tenían una buena pelea. Los demás, saquearían las bodegas y lo que pudiesen encontrar 

Jack salió de la cámara a cubierta con paso ceremonioso y alzó la voz para que lo pudiesen escuchar.

-Todos sabéis el procedimiento a seguir! Procupad que todos sobrevivan! Los cañones solo serán disparados en contestación a los suyos. Lo que encontréis es para vosotros! Lo único que os pido es que en menos de una hora ese barco esté bajo nuestros pies. Y por una vez... los haremos prisioneros a todos!

Jack había hablado, y a todos les había extrañado su decisión de hacer prisioneros. Aunque pensaron que era otra de sus excentricidades. Así pues, nadie objetó nada.

Su segunda y última orden, fue llamar a Sora a su lado, y cuando esta llegó, la obligó a permanecer a su lado todo el tiempo.

-Procura no separarte de mi. Supongo que sabrás utilizar una espada.-le dijo Jack

Sora lo miró con una cara extraña y respondió

-No. Pero dadas las circunstancias supongo que sabré que hacer con ella.

Jack sonrió y la acercó a él. Antes de que el primer cañonazo del Sunrise agujerease el casco, y el griterío por los primeros disparos aumentase, la hizo seguirlo, con una sola frase detrás de él.

-Disfrútalo.

Los cañonazos aumentaron unos en respuestas de los otros, y poco a poco los dos barcos quedaron de lado. En medio de ningún lugar se enzarzaron en una batalla que no tenía nada de épica. Los ingleses mostraron su altanería y su pobre juego de armas. Hacía muchos años, habían vencido al Soratán, uno de los mas temidos barcos piratas del momento, pero en realidad fue porque los pillaron desprevenidos.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, los cañones habían cesado y la tripulación de la Perla Negra había invadido por completo el Sunrise. En el combate cuerpo a cuerpo se mostraron algo mas competentes, pues todos eran hábiles espadachines. –En algo tenían que ocupar el tiempo libre de abordo- pero aunque los bucaneros de la Perla Negra eran menor en número, se mostraron bravos y firmes en su pelea.

Entre risas, dos piratas luchaban espalda con espalda contra cuatro marines ingleses.

-Despreciables piratas! Acabaremos con vuestra vida!- dijo un inglés canijo.

-Seríamos honrados corsarios si en nuestras manos tuviésemos una patente de corso, mi señor, pero nuestra nación nos desterró y no tenemos por quién luchar- se rió un pirata antes de atacar en carga contra el tipo.

Otros tantos, entre los que se encontraba Gibbs, repartiendo puñetazos, sablazos y demás por doquier, estaban tanto o mas animados que éstos. Entre ellos, hubo ápices de reconocimiento entre ellos. Uno de los piratas, le dijo a un muchacho que se defendía de los garrotazos de otro:

-Tú! Escoria! Tu eras uno de los filibusteros de la base de Isla Tortuga! Tú nos vendiste a los europeos!

Cuando el joven escuchó las acusaciones, salió corriendo en dirección opuesta al pirata, pero fue interceptado por un gancho de derecha de Ana María que lo dejó tumbado en el suelo.

Mas tarde, cuando estuvieran todos juntos, tendrían tiempo de solucionar viejas rencillas que solo ellos sabían de donde provenían.

Mientras que sus muchachos se ocupaban de los marineros, Jack y Sora, ésta última intentando no mirar a sus antiguos compañeros para evitar todo resquicio de arrepentimiento, esquivando espadazos y balas perdidas, se adentraron a los primeros camarotes para comenzar su búsqueda de algo de valor. En cuanto Sora abrió las puertas de la cámara principal, vio el rostro que la había recogido de la masacre de los piratas del Soratán, y días antes la había abandonado en un puerto. El capitán Hearst.

* * *

El capitán Hearts estaba mirando por las ventanas, apoyado en éstas, con la cabeza entre sus manos, como intentando evadirse del mundo. Su barco había sido abordado por unos piratas, y él, como un cobarde, no había dado la cara. Por otra parte, sabía que daba igual que saliese. Estaban perdidos. Eran una tripulación débil. Tan solo eran marinos mercantes. 

Cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, se vio muerto y su cuerpo abandonado en el océano, y así, cogió su espada sabiendo que de nada serviría, y enfrentó a aquél que abriese. Y la puerta descubrió a Sora.

- Sora? Chico! Eres tú!

-Capitán Hearst, cuanto tiempo sin verle...- ironizó Sora con una mueca. Ella estaba preparada para el momento.

-Maldito gandul! Sabía que nos traerías problemas! Por eso en los barcos se prohíben los muchachos y las mujeres! Por el mal fario! Te dejé en aquel puerto para que cesase nuestra mala suerte!

-Capi... Sr. Hearst, no creo que sea una buena idea cruzar insultos con un pirata – apareció Jack detrás de ella, con cara de pocos amigos

-Jajajajajajajajaja! Un pirata? De ningún modo! Tú solo eres... – pero antes de continuar se fijó bien en las curvas de la muchacha- una mujer?

Sora suspiró. Mirando a Jack, dijo:

-Odio a los tipos tan lentos de reflejos como él.

-Yo también... pero eso tiene solución, querida- dijo Jack.

Ambos arrastraron al capitán a cubierta, para que éste descubriese a su tripulación maniatada, siendo conducida a bordo de la Perla Negra, junto con casi toda la mercancía.

-Ana María! Está todo listo? – vociferó Jack antes de subir el también al barco.

-Si mi capitán, en unos minutos ya no habrá marina inglesa- sonrió ella, antes de darle otro codazo a un tipo q intentaba zafarse de su mordaza.

Como había prometido la mujer, a los pocos minutos, dándole tiempo a la Perla a alejarse y poder contemplar el espectáculo, el Sunrise poco a poco se hundía en el océano. Dejando tan solo en el aire, el olor a madera quemada, pólvora, y recuerdos.

* * *

En cubierta, los ingleses habían sido ajusticiados. Su sentencia, aplicada como a cualquier pirata que robase, era ser abandonado en una isla. Y estos, habían sido abandonados en unos bancos de arena bastante alejados de cualquier sitio. Mientras iban desfilando por el puente, se escuchó a Jack decir: - siempre deseé hacer esto- hasta que le llegó el turno al capitán Hearst. 

- Te arrepentirás de esto, Sparrow, y tú también...- comenzó a decir

-Si, si, si. Iremos todos al infierno. Abajo! – y Sora le acabó dando un empujón que lo envió con sus marineros.

Mientras se iban, y antes de que se empequeñeciesen en la lejanía, Sora les gritó:

- Al menos estoy yo para despediros!

El Sunrise había desaparecido

* * *

Cuando hubieron acabado de recontar el botín, que básicamente consistía en especies y telas de seda, Sora se acercó a hablar con Jack. 

-Capitán, porqué has hecho eso?

-A que te refieres?

-No había necesidad de atacar el Sunrise, y mucho menos de hundirlo. No es que no me sienta mejor después de ello, pero... podríamos haber pasado tranquilamente sin sacar provecho de ellos.

-Quería hacer algo por ti. El día que nos conocimos... bueno, el día que Marie dijo que me encargase de ti... cuando fuimos al puerto y el barco no estaba, te vi morir de dolor.

-Jack...- él la miró y suspiro profundamente, ahogadamente.

Su instinto, fue abalanzarse y tomarla. Contra la pared, encima de la mesa, en el suelo. Daba igual, pero quería tenerla. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía el calor de una mujer, y él sentía algo muy fuerte por Sora, aunque fuese una niña... una niña... era una niña...

-Sube a cubierta con los demás. Hay cosas que hacer. Esta tarde llegaremos a Bahía de Nahab. – dijo Jack, girándose bruscamente y mandándola fuera.

Ella obedeció y sin una palabra salió de la recámara, muy extrañada. Dentro, quedó un Jack ofuscado, murmurando para si:

-Es una niña, sólo es una niña, no puedo rebajarla a eso... no puedo... no puedo...

Y su voz se perdió en la soledad de la cámara, ahogada por el deseo.

* * *

_**Continuará**_ _Tocaba un capítulo de transición¿cierto? Han pasado bastantes cosas hasta ahora para tener un pequeño respiro. - y es que tenía ganas de hundir el Sunrise, me daba bastante rabia.  
Subiré alguna cosita mas, porque os he tenido abandonads durante mucho tiempo. Hasta luego!_


	9. Tentaciones

**La amazona perdida y el pirata loco.**

Capítulo 9: Tentaciones 

El atardecer entre la bruma no era de las cosas mas bellas que Sora hubiese podido ver en su vida, pero tenía su encanto. La luz anaranjada se hacía paso forzosamente por entre la niebla y bañaba a todos los colores de un cálido intenso, de aspecto acogedor, casi como una mañana.

Estaba en cubierta, recogiendo unas cuerdas mientras hablaba con algunos compañeros de crucero de cosas mas bien triviales; el tiempo, el calor que últimamente había sido agobiante, las provisiones, Nahab……… hasta que uno de ellos gritó con júbilo¡tierra a la vista! Y comenzó a reír.

Desde ese momento, un ambiente de júbilo se alzó en la Perla Negra. Todos comenzaron a andar de abajo arriba con prisas, recogiendo sus pertenencias y llenando pequeñas sacas de dinero. Conocían muy bien las intenciones del capitán Sparrow cuando hubieron hecho un alto en el camino justamente en esa bahía. Si Isla Tortuga era un lugar donde ningún hombre se sentiría solo y las Islas Tahama era parada de contrabandistas, Bahía de Nahab era residencia del pecado. Vino, ron, armas, hombres, mujeres... todo estaba en venta.

Sora, que también se había animado, pues pensaba que ella también se merecía un poco de diversión, pronto se unió a las canciones que un coro de los muchachos cantaba. Buscó una saca donde meter algunos chelines y se fue con Ana María, que estaba sentada, esperando también por llegar.

- Has estado alguna vez aquí, Ana?

- Sí, esto es lo que podríamos decir... la segunda residencia de Jack, así que venimos mucho a visitar a los parientes, ya sabes a que me refiero.

- Tengo ganas de bajar y divertirme un poco – sonrió – y espero poder tomar un vaso de ron sin que me den arcadas!

- Muchacha, no quieras ir tan rápido! Que seas un pirata no quiere decir que hayas de tomar ron a la fuerza, jajajajajajaja.

- Pero quiero hacerlo. He pasado toda mi vida sin probar absolutamente nada! No he bebido nunca, nunca he estado en una verdadera fiesta, lo de las batallas veo que Jack está haciendo todo lo posible por enseñármelo, y ... bueno, todas esas cosas que os gustan tanto.

Ana María alzó una ceja después de haberse reído de la salida de la muchacha. Y con voz burlona le replicó:

- Qué son todas esas cosas a las que te refieres? No estarás insinuando que ...

- Qué?- aunque intentaba lo contrario, Sora aún era muy inocente.

- Veamos... deduzco por tu pasado que nunca has estado con un hombre... así que esta noche pretendes...

Como Sora no comprendía nada en un principio, la mujer se echó a reír cuando a la chica se le encendieron las orejas y las mejillas. Luego se levantó, y a unos metros de ella, antes de empezar a correr hacia dentro para que Sora no la cogiese, dijo:

- Bueno, avisaré a Jack que esta noche vaya con cuidado! Si se portal "mal" contigo tendrá que vérselas conmigo!

Jack. Qué demonios le pasaba a Jack. Ella había ido en son de paz a hablar con él, incluso con un toque de dulzura inusual en ella. Pero él la había mandado lejos de su presencia, aunque no con esas palabras, si con ese sentido.

¿Se habría cansado de su actitud de niña pequeña que siempre se mete en apuros? Esa idea la aterró. Le había cogido un extraño cariño al capitán, y no quería que él dejase de mostrarle ese comportamiento prohibido entre amante y hermana.

En medio de sus pensamientos, un fuerte olor a ron la llamó desde su espalda. Lo conocía perfectamente y había aprendido a convivir con él. Jack. Le dio un margen de minutos para ver cual era su reacción, pero sucumbió a su silencio y al girarse se encontró con sus dorados dientes en una grandiosa sonrisa.

- - Querida, espero que estés dispuesta a vivir una de las noches mas increíbles de tu vida!

- Claro, Jack, estoy deseando brindar contigo!

- Capitán. Jack, querida. Recuerda que eres un miembro de la tripulación.

Y con esto y una sonrisa, Jack dio media vuelta y ordenó echar el ancla. Habían llegado a Bahía de Nahab.

Mientras todos preparaban los botes para bajar, Sora, confusa, se quedó en cubierta.

- Qué demonios le pasará a ese tipo? Tan pronto se muere por besarme que me echa de su cama con agua caliente.- se dijo Sora antes de embarcar hacia Nahab.

* * *

La bruma había revelado una esplendorosa ciudad. Mirase como la mirase, estaba mucho mas desarrollada que Tahama. Las construcciones rebosaban de grandiosidad y alegría. Ni siquiera se había escondido el sol, pero todas las luces estaban encendidas y un olor similar al de la otra isla, entre pólvora y flores llenaba el ambiente.

En cuanto llegaron, divisaron inmediatamente una venta de esclavos. Cuando pasaron por el lado, Sora pudo ver bien quien era la venta. Una mujer de cabello largo y negro, de ojos oscuros y un vestido echo trizas. Tenía marcas de latigazos en las piernas, pero se defendía con gritos y patadas de las manos de su vendedor.

No pudo ver mucho mas, porque Jack, que iba detrás de ella, la empujó hacia delante. Hacia la ciudad.

Una vez allí, la muchacha experimentó lo que era la esencia del comercio. Y por supuesto del robo, gracias a la mano de Jack.

En todos los puestos de la calle, en que no reinaba ningún orden, pues fácilmente las joyas echas a mano podían estar perfectamente al lado de una venta de pescado, o un cerdo podía estar asándose tranquilamente, mientras que todo el olor lo recibían unos vestidos de seda bellísimos. Un poco mas para allá, una vieja leía la palma de la mano a la gente mientras un pequeñuelo se ocupaba de obtener la recaudación sin que los clientes lo supiesen, y justo mas acá, la pólvora era vendida a muy bajo precio.

En un segundo, mientras miraba una recargadísima tiara de piedras preciosas con la mano izquierda, la derecha se ocupó de apoderarse de varios anillos, muñequeras y un reloj de mano.

Cuando hubo acabado su recaptación, se acercó a Sora, le puso toda la bisutería en las manos y le dijo:

- Estos son mis regalos para Marie, ahora es tu turno de "comprarle" algo bonito.- y se echó para atrás, esperando su reacción. Luego le señaló con la mano las tiendas y la animó a comprar.

Con actitud mas bien escéptica que alegre por su acto, Sora se guardó las joyas en una saca, y inspeccionó el panorama. ¿Qué querría su amiga? Las joyas, probablemente las acabaría vendiendo para comprar...perfumes.

No muy lejos, por suerte, había una caseta en la que preparaban esencias de aromas exóticos, "filtros del amor" se leía en una pequeña tabla, al lado de unos frascos de colores llamativos. Sora se acercó y comenzó a inspeccionar al lado de otras personas uno de los frascos. Cuando lo abrió, un fuerte olor a chocolate se topó con sus sentidos. Escasos segundos mas tarde, el olor del ron y un cuerpo cálido se pegaron a su espalda. Ni siquiera se giró para saber que era él. Pero cómo la sorprendería esta vez? La amaría la odiaría?

Apenas se dio tiempo a pensar, cuando él untó sus dedos con la sustancia del frasco antes de volver a taparlo y se lo llevó al cuello de ella.

- Eso es, amor. Lo tienes que mirar, probar, interesarte pero sin mostrar inclinación. Con otra mano, lo arrastras por encima de la mesa escondiéndolo... y...

Su voz en susurros encontró su oído a míseros centímetros. Sus manos se apoderaron de las de ella solo para recorrer sus brazos hasta encontrar su cintura. El veneno del ritmo de los latidos de él le robó la respiración, y lentamente la meció en su ser. Sus manos descendieron poco a poco a sus caderas, y la acercó a su cuerpo, mas si se podía.

- Es un arte. Aquello que deseas ha de ser tuyo. Y has de poseerlo con elegancia. Nadie mas debe saber que te has apoderado de algo tan bello- siguió hablándole Jack al oído, sin despegar sus cuerpos. – pero se ha de hacer lentamente, suavemente. Dándole tiempo a que se acostumbre a tu tacto...

En casi lo que fue un descuido, Sora se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando sus manos en la mesa del vendedor. El frasco había sido depositado por Jack en su saca, y se había olvidado de él.

Por su parte, Jack vio en zona mas afectada un agradable cambio de posición, y emitió un suspiro, cerrando los ojos. La voz de Sora lo distrajo preguntándole:

- De que me estás hablando ahora exactamente, Capitán?

Jack sonrió y apretó sus dedos contra la cadera mientras se inclinaba sobre ella.

- Del arte, querida, siempre del arte. – y desapareció tal y como había llegado, en un instante.

Solo quedaron en esa mesa, dos clientes mas y el vendedor que le preguntaba:

- Muchacha, vas a comprar algo, o piensas quedarte todo el tiempo ahí medio embobada.?

* * *

La noche había cubierto el infinito. Las calles se habían inundado de gente, ofreciendo, comprando, robando, riendo.

Sora y la tripulación habían encontrado una taberna que además de disfrutar del mas increíble ron y vino del mundo, les ofrecía una bella visión de la ciudad entera iluminada, que se incrustaba por entre la montaña.

Sora había podido beber dos vasos del liquido marrón sin perder el equilibrio, aunque ahora estaba constantemente sonrojada y se reía por cualquier cosa que sus compañeros dijesen. Pedía constantemente un tercer vaso, que Gibbs, sabiamente se lo prohibió.

Cuando le decía esto, respondía entre carcajadas que ella era un hombre que sabía perfectamente lo que se hacía. Así que se levantó, y al dar dos pasos se topó con una silla y cayó de bruces al suelo.

Levantándose con aire muy digno, se volvió a tropezar con otra muchacha que corría por las calles. Y cuando su trasero encontró el suelo y se recuperó de su repentino ataque de risa, se volvió a levantar en busca de lo que había ido a buscar, que era... no lo recordaba. Así que fue hacia lo primero que vio, el mesonero y otra botella de ron.

A medio camino, varios tipos la intentaron invitar a unas copas con solo verle el escote y toda la libertad de la que gozaba debajo de él. Ella, no supo como, los desechó y siguió con la mirada fija en la barra, pues había descubierto que de esa forma no se encontraba tanto en el suelo de una forma tan dolorosa. Entonces, se cruzó el olor a chocolate que ya no era de ella. ¿Jack?

No lo había visto desde que desapareció en las calles después de abordarla tan gratamente.

Giró la cabeza a izquierda y derecha pero no lo vio. Dio dos pasos de nuevo rumbo a su destino y oyó su voz detrás de ella.

Cuando se giró esperando encontrarlo solo, se le cayó el mundo al suelo.

Estaba recostado en una pared de dentro del local, con una morena en sus rodillas, riendo y besándolo con descaro.

La morena le pareció familiar y cuando consiguió agudizar la vista distinguió a la esclava que nada mas había visto en llegar a la isla. De cerca le pareció mucho mas bella de lo que había visto en un principio. Antes la vio enfadada y resistiéndose, pero descubrió que tenía una maravillosa sonrisa y un cuerpo... realmente desarrollado.

Jack le acariciaba las largas piernas de abajo arriba, hasta meterlas debajo de su falda, y ella soltar una carcajada. Luego ella llenaba su vaso de ron y se lo servía a Jack, que lo recibía encantado.

Luego se volvieron a besar y ella se apretó a su cuerpo. Cuando vio que lo abrazaba, a Sora se le erizó todo el vello de rabia. Esa que retozaba alegremente en su regazo podía ser ella.

Mirando a Jack fijamente, distinguió que sus labios formaban las siguientes palabras:

- Yo te protegeré.

¿Cómo se atrevía¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle a esa mujer que él la protegería¡Eso se lo había dicho a ella misma no hacía mucho tiempo¿Por qué la otra mujer gozaba de esas atenciones cuando ella se tenía que conformar con simples roces?

Entre los celos y la rabia, entró en la barra, y se sirvió dos botellas de ron y con una mirada asesina al posadero se marchó por donde había venido. Pasó por el lado de Jack y este no se dio ni cuenta. Se sentó de nuevo en su lugar, y sin parar de tragar, en menos de un minuto acabó con media botella.

Los marineros aplaudieron la hazaña, pero se silenciaron ellos mismos cuando vieron la cara de pocos amigos que arrastraba la muchacha.

Poco a poco, los piratas se fueron a las posadas, a yacer con las mujeres a las que habían sucumbido por el camino. La mayoría iba a una cuyas iniciales aparecían borrosas en el cartel de la entrada "G.E.C" Probablemente fuesen las iniciales de los dueños, o algún código. Nadie en esas tierras lo sabía, pues la otra mitad del cartel permanecía oculta por la mugre.

Sora no quería marcharse. Seguía bebiendo y hablando para ella entre lágrimas.

Gibbs intentó consolarla y hablar con ella, pero en ese momento, ella odiaba a los hombres, así que con sus botellas de ron se marchó a otro lugar.

* * *

Algo mas lejos, y un poco mas tarde. Quizá no había llegado la media noche, Sora entró en una posada para refugiarse de la lluvia que hacía escasos minutos había comenzado a caer.

A atenderla vino una joven algo mas joven que ella, que iba de la mano de una niña pequeña.

- Es tuya? – preguntó Sora al verla, sin siquiera saludar.

- Je je je je je je. No señorita, no es hija mía, si a eso se refiere. Es mi hermana. Se ha despertado por los truenos y ahora no se puede dormir. – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

- Vaya. Quieres? – le dijo ofreciéndole la botella, que la sirvienta rechazó con otra sonrisa.

- Yo tampoco. No me gusta. Bebo porque él bebe. Pensaba que me olvidaría de eso, pero no puedo- Sora dejó caer la botella al suelo, ensuciando todo el suelo.

La sirvienta le ofreció una silla y hablar de lo que le ocurría, y Sora la miró. La estuvo mirando hasta que se concienció que era una mujer. Entonces empezó a contarle su historia con Jack.

A la muchacha le parecían desvaríos de borracho, por lo que no hizo mucho caso hasta que vio que los hermosos azules ojos de Sora se empañaban y un mar de lágrimas y llantos. A este mar, se unió el de la hermana pequeña de la joven, que empezó a llorar nada mas ver que Sora lloraba.

Sora la miró y se abrazó a la pequeña y las dos empezaron a llorar cada cuál mas fuerte y con mas ganas.

La muchacha que no había dado su nombre en todo el rato en que Sora había hablado con ella, suspiró y sus ojos rodaron un poco al ver la deprimente escena. Temiendo que pudiesen despertar a los clientes, a cada una la calló dándoles unos caramelos.

- No creo que debas preocuparte por esa mujer, Sora. – dijo la sirvienta.

- ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar¡Me ha quitado al único hombre por el que me he interesado en muchos años!

- No te preocupes porque esa mujer no es una esclava. Tu Jack la habrá mandado comprar por un precio desorbitado, y para agradecerle su noble acción, ella jugará un poco con él, lo emborrachará y cuando caiga dormido, le robará todo lo que tenga. Esa mujer ha vivido en esta isla desde que era una cría. Está compinchada con los de las ventas de esclavos para que parezca que también comercien con ella, pero en realidad, ella es el cerebro del grupo- sentenció la muchacha, que se había colocado a su hermana en sus rodillas y la estaba meciendo.

- O sea, que lo único que quiere hacer es robarle?

- Efectivamente. Le pedirá que la lleve a su barco y le contará historias y todas esas cosas que tan bien sabemos hacer las mujeres. Luego se marchará con el mismo bote con el que la haya llevado. Ese es su plan.

- ¿Y porque vosotros lo permitís?

- ¿Por qué no deberían hacerlo? Ellos se ganan la vida de esa manera. Quizá no sea la mas hornada. Pero tiene su mérito. Tienen que esperar a que venga un barco nuevo, montar todo el juego, y hacer que caigan.

- Agh... – Sora se llevó las manos a la cabeza- me duele, me duele...

- Toma, te daré unas hierbas que quitan los dolores muy rápido. Así podrás ir a rescatar a tu pirata- y con una sonrisa en los labios, se marchó a la cocina, de la que volvió con una taza minutos después.

Sora se lo tomó rápidamente. Le dio un beso fugaz en la frente a la muchacha y acarició la cabeza de su hermana, que se había quedado dormida en un sillón cercano.

Entonces, entre la suave llovizna, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la playa.

La sirvienta, se quedó en la puerta de la posada, mirando a Sora alejándose rápidamente. Para ella, suspiró:

- Siempre me pasa lo mismo. Debería empezar a cobrar por dar consejos.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la playa, Sora vio las barcas con las que vinieron a tierra, pero no recordaba su número. Así que decidió armarse con valor, y entre las aguas removidas que separaban el barco de la playa, remó con todas sus fuerzas.

Tardó mucho tiempo en llegar. Y le costó subir al barco. Que parecía solo. Pues esta vez tampoco se habían molestado en dejar vigilancia.

Cuando llegó a cubierta, efectivamente vio a la mujer de esa mañana, a la que había estado besando a Jack, cargando con casi todas las mercancías que la Perla transportaba.

Entre la lluvia, pudo apreciar muchísimo mejor las curvas de la mujer. Curvas de las que por el momento, ella carecía. Su dolor aumentó considerablemente cuando vio lo que la mujer llevaba puesto. Un vestido verde. El que ella misma había llevado en Tahama, cuando fue disfrazada de fulana con Jack en la fiesta de Tahama. Tan solo que ella no llevaba corsé, pues sus curvas encajaban perfectamente ahí dentro, sin ayuda de ningún artilugio del demonio. Hizo un esfuerzo por mantener su orgullo en el suelo y que no bajase mas de donde estaba, y con voz sosegada, pues su borrachera pareció ser bastante aliviada por las hierbas de la sirvienta de la posada, dijo:

- Vas a dejar todo donde está. Ni siquiera te voy a hacer dejarlo donde estaba. Solo quiero que te marches.

- Jajajajajajjajajajaja. Quién eres tu, jovencita, para decirme lo que he de hacer?- dijo la mujer, que se apresuró a coger una espada de las que también había podido robar.

- Mi nombre es Sora. Y para tu información, soy una amazona- dijo sin vacilar

- Aja. Muy bien, amazona Sora. Yo soy Christine. Y me temo que no puedo hacer lo que me pides. A cambio, te puedo ofrecer una muerte rápida. – y se lanzó contra ella en una estocada.

Sora la esquivó, pues la velocidad siempre había sido su fuerte. Tuvo la suerte que Christine resbaló con el agua de la lluvia, y le dio tiempo a coger una de las espadas apiladas con los demás botines de los que la mujer se quería apropiar.

Sora se puso en posición de ataque, la que conocía de la escaramuza de esa mañana con el Sunrise. Había copiado los movimientos y ahora los iba a imitar.

Cuando la mujer recuperó la compostura, se volvió a enfrentar. Se lanzaron la una contra la otra y cuatro golpes de espada se sucedieron seguidos hasta que Christine bloqueó una estocada directa al cuello.

Para la mujer, el vestido era un impedimento el vestido, que mojado pesaba bastante mas y le impedía moverse con libertad. Aún así, era hábil con la espada.

Pero Sora aprendía rápido.

Luego que la luna entre las nubes asomara solo para volver a esconderse y dejar paso a la lluvia, las dos mujeres se lanzaron en el ataque. Primero arriba, abajo, a un lado. Sus espadas chocaban y se bloqueaban en cualquier lugar. En un golpe que Christine había iniciado desde su derecha, y cerrando hacia el centro, Sora lo bloqueó con su espada en su mano izquierda. Se tiró un poco para atrás para coger impulso, y su puño derecho se estampó en la cara de la mujer. Haciéndola girar sobre si misma y caer sentada en cubierta.

- Y luego Jack se queja que las mujeres le pegan sin razón. Esta es una razón. Entrenarse. – se dijo Sora, divertida

La mujer que estaba en el suelo, no cabía en su asombro. Se llevó la mano a la cara y se quedó mirando a Sora indignada.

- Me has pegado!

- Es justo, tu querías matarme.

Cegada por la rabia, arremetió contra Sora con su propio cuerpo y la tumbó en el suelo. Christine estaba encima de ella y le pegaba golpes vanos, mas propios de una rabieta de niña que de una pelea de personas adultas.

Fácilmente, Sora le dio la vuelta a la situación y se puso encima de ella, haciéndose rodar a ambas hacia un lado del barco. A todos los gritos que emitía la mujer mayor, Sora le daba una bofetada. Con lo que se enfadaba mucho mas y seguía con su rabieta. Cuando se hubo cansado, Sora la levantó y se alejó de ella. Christine se levantó y volvió a arremeter contra Sora con su cuerpo. Pero ésta se agachó y la cogió de las piernas. Ayudada por el impulso que se había dado, en un sabio movimiento, se giró hacia la borda.

La mujer cayó como un saco al agua. Sora se asomó y dijo mientras veía a la mujer.

- Tonta.

Christine, desde abajo, le empezó a gritar como una histérica:

- Ayúdame! No se nadar! Ayúdame!

- Súbete a la barca- le dijo Sora tranquilamente- y vete. Si se te ocurre volver a subir, o acercarte a nosotros, no seré tan considerada

La mujer se subió a la barca medio desesperada y escuchó las palabras de Sora. Luego cayó desde el barco un saco con monedas.

Christine volvió a la playa derrotada.

* * *

Sora entró en la primera estancia de camarotes de la Perla Negra. Los pasillos estaban iluminados con velas. Lo que podía asegurar es que Jack estaba vivo.

Entró en la habitación de su capitán y lo encontró tirado en la cama, medio desnudo y con una botella de ron tirada por el suelo.

Se acercó a él sigilosamente por si estaba dormido, y lo observó de cerca. Por lo visto estaba bastante bebido. Quizá no mas que ella en ese momento. Pero eso era suficiente. Para los dos. Se dio media vuelta para irse, pues tenía algo de frío porque la lluvia la había calado hasta los huesos.

- Deberías haberla dejado marchar. Tal y como he hecho yo. El botín no era importante – la voz de Jack frenó su salida.

- Para mi sí. Además, esta vez era personal – dijo ella sin girarse. Su voz estaba llena de determinación aunque marcada por el cansancio.

Jack se rió con voz ronca.

- Solo quería una noche, querida. La castidad no me sienta bien, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Y has ido a elegir a una ladrona para ello?

- Bueno, me he equivocado. No soy culpable de ello.

- Si lo eres, capitán. – ella estaba dispuesta a seguir.

Le habían dicho que no considerase a Jack como un príncipe azul. Bien, no lo estaba haciendo. Lo consideraba un hombre con el que pasar un rato de diversión. Era lo que él le había demostrado que quería desde un principio. Era un pirata. ¿Qué esperaba de él¿Qué le jurase amor eterno y fidelidad? No. Pero podía esperar lo que él había prometido entre caricias y besos que se le habían escapado. Una noche. Quizá dos. Quien sabía. Ella lo había aceptado. Sabía lo que su futuro ordenaba, y si ésta era la única vez de estar con un hombre, que así fuese. Una vez en Dellas todo acabaría. Si incluso él se negaba a llevarla, ella siempre podía marcharse en otro barco, y jamás volver a verlo.

- Culpable de qué? De ser honrado por no querer tocarte? – al parecer Jack también había tomado una decisión. O eso, o el ron haría que la mañana siguiente la lamentasen los dos.

- Quieres bajarme de ese altar en el que me tienes! No soy una muñeca, Jack!

- Es cierto que no eres una muñeca. – se acercó a ella y tomó su cara cuando ella no tuvo escapatoria entre su cuerpo y la pared – eres mía, solo mía. Mi muñeca.

Jack la besó. Y ella se entregó al beso como si su vida dependiera de él. La primera vez no se había dado casi cuenta de ello. La segunda la pilló por sorpresa, pero los labios de él en ese momento eran lo que necesitaba para que su cuerpo despertase de una vez. Todos esos años viviendo como un hombre se desvanecieron cuando se dieron paso el uno al otro en sus misma bocas.

Jack la sintió corresponder con ansias a solo un beso, y eso lo espantó. Quiso separarse y ser rudo con ella. Asustarla y hacerla llorar. Que se marchase y lo odiase, pero todo por evitar mancharla. Pero no pudo. Ella lo había abrazado.

- Esto es lo que quieres? Es lo que buscas? No te voy a prometer amor ete...

Sora lo cortó con otro beso, pues estaba harta de oir una y otra vez lo mismo. Cuando se separó, de un empujón lo tiró sobre la cama y quedó sentado, mientras ella, delante de él, le decía:

- Es mi vida. Y la voy a vivir como me plazca. Te libero de todo trato que tuvieses con Marie. No eres mas mi protector. Mírame. Mírame Jack, y dime que ves – dijo mientras recorría su silueta empapada con sus manos.

- A ti.- dijo simplemente él, pues amaba y había soñado con el espectáculo que estaba presenciando mas de mil veces.

- ¿Y que tiene ella – refiriéndose a Christine- que no tenga yo? – ella se quitó el pañuelo y lo dejó olvidado en el suelo.

Su pelo mojado caía sobre su cara. Ella se llevó sus manos a los botones de su camisa y simplemente los desabotonó. No mostró nada de ella. Quizá daba igual lo que pudiese haber visto, pues probablemente lo habría visto antes.

Entonces, se movió unos pasos cerca de él. Pudiéndola tocar cuando hubiese querido. Era lo que él había estado pidiendo. Que ella se ofreciese. Y ahora estaba pasando. Pero él no movía sus ojos de los de ella.

- Qué tiene, Jack. Dime que es lo que buscas en las otras mujeres que no ves en mi. Dime porque me estás haciendo esto.

Sora no debía haber preguntado. Pues no estaba preparada para esa respuesta.

* * *

_**Continuará**_

_Yo... no pretendía ser tan mala persona y dejarlo justamente ahí, pero... ·  
_

_Gracias a tods los que me apoyáis con esta historia. A los que me dejáis reviews y a los que me escriben mails. Muchas gracias porque me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo. Sobretodo ahora, que hay escasez de todo... hasta de gente que te apoya!_

_A todos, sinceramente, muchas gracias. :)_


	10. Casi una escandalosa pérdida de la moral

Titulo: La amazona perdida y el pirata loco.

Capitulo 10: Escandalosa pérdida de la moral

_Su pelo mojado caía sobre su cara. Ella se llevó sus manos a los botones de su camisa y simplemente los desabotonó. No mostró nada de ella. Quizá daba igual lo que pudiese haber visto, pues probablemente lo habría visto antes. _

_Entonces, se movió unos pasos cerca de él. Pudiéndola tocar cuando hubiese querido. Era lo que él había estado pidiendo. Que ella se ofreciese. Y ahora estaba pasando. Pero él no movía sus ojos de los de ella. _

- _Qué tiene, Jack. Dime que es lo que buscas en las otras mujeres que no ves en mi. Dime porque me estás haciendo esto._

_Sora no debía haber preguntado. Pues no estaba preparada para esa respuesta._

- Te quiero, Sora.

- _Jack¿me quieres?-_

- _Claro que sí. Tu eres la única para mi.-_

Esa fue la primera vez. Estaban en la playa, bajo las estrellas. Ella albergaba sus esperanzas con él. Y él se marchó al alba, tras su sueño.

- _Jack, dime que me quieres. -_

- _Ya lo sabes, no hace falta que te lo diga_.-

Otro corazón destrozado quedó esta vez, en una posada. Entre las sábanas, ella sollozó su ausencia, pues lo único que dejó esta vez, fue su olor entre ellas.

- _Capitán, te quiero.-_

- _Yo también a ti, querida_.-

Esta vez, no esperó a que la noche lo cobijase de nuevo hasta el mar. A pleno sol de un mes de julio, partió en busca de un barco.

Y así una vez tras otra, dejándose amar y mintiendo para ello, el capitán Jack Sparrow no había entregado su corazón de ninguna de las maneras. Demasiadas complicaciones, quizá. Demasiadas ataduras. Demasiadas mujeres que no lo entenderían. Pero el azar. El azar, la suerte, algún poder divino, hizo que se cruzase en su camino una muchachita vestida de hombre.

¿Era posible que un tipo como él, de vuelta de todo, se pudiese enamorar¿Y de una jovencita a la que le doblaba la edad? Bueno... que mas le daba al mundo lo que un corazón maltratado pudiese pensar.

Y en aquél momento. Cuando ella le preguntó el porqué. El porqué de su actitud. Se creyó morir. Nada había sido antes tan difícil. Después de lo que habían pasado juntos, ni tan siquiera sabía como decírselo. Así pues, bajó la cabeza, suspiró profundamente, y mirándola a los ojos de nuevo, de su boca en un susurro se formó un "te quiero".

Sora se quedó estática e incrédula. ¿Había oído bien¿El hombre que tenía delante, le acababa de decir aquellas palabras¿Porqué? Ella no lo estaba esperando de él. Ella se había ofrecido como quien ofrece una caricia sin esperar que la correspondan.

- ¿Qué?- consiguió articular

Jack la miró con cariño y se lo volvió a repetir, mas alta y claramente. Para que no tuviese ninguna duda de que se lo había dicho.

- Te quiero.

Sora de nuevo calló. Y se mantuvo en silencio mientras miraba la cálida sonrisa que se formaba en la cara de él. Hasta que Jack no tuvo opción que seguir hablando.

- Te quiero. Si, es cierto. Han tenido que pasar muchas cosas para que al final lo comprendiese, pero te quiero. He luchado contra este sentimiento. Y sigo pensando que hago mal, pero ya no me importa, porque te quiero. Como no he querido nunca a nadie. – se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella, y continuó acercándose con el abuso en los colmillos cuando a ella la vio retroceder- he conocido el amor de muchas formas distintas, de muchas mujeres distintas. Pero ahora te he encontrado a ti.

Desde luego la muchacha no salía de su asombro. Jack Sparrow se le había declarado! El hombre de pésima reputación con las damas, le decía que la quería! No sabía si reír o llorar. Si abalanzarse encima o salir corriendo.

Tal y como estaba la situación, se inclinaba hacia la primera opción. Jack medio desnudo y a la luz de las velas era muy apetecible. La verdad, no menos que ella.

Entonces, el aviso de Gibbs le cruzó como un relámpago la mente:

"Jack ama a las mujeres. A todas y cada una de ellas. Él las busca, las toma y si está satisfecho, se marcha, y fácilmente las olvida. Pero ellas a él no. Las que han yacido con él, siguen prendadas. Lo malo es que del amor al odio no hay mas que un paso. Y el tiempo alimenta ese paso."

Y entonces retrocedió, cegada de temores y antiguas advertencias. Justo en ese momento fue cuando Jack reconoció la actitud que tanto adoraba en sus chicas. Después de mucha incitación, el súbito pudor. Y entonces escogió provocarla.

Se acercó sin vacilar pero despacio hacia ella, recorriendo su cuerpo con sus ojos. Antes no se había fijado, pues estaba mas ocupado en demostrarle su amor con palabras, y la última vez que la vio en semejantes circunstancias... en realidad esas circunstancias jamás deberían haber pasado.

Pero de todos modos él siguió. Unos pasos mas y la tenía aprisionada contra la pared de madera. Puso una mano a cada lado de su cabeza, contra la pared y la enfrentó directamente a los ojos. No la besó. Se quedó a escasos centímetros. Y sonrió.

Aquella sonrisa que tanto la molestaba y tanto la llamaba. Mostró sus dientes de oro. Como no. Y bebiendo de un suspiro de ella, cuando podía sentir su respiración en su boca, él, sin decir ni una palabra, movió los labios y ella supo que decía que la quería. Luego volvió a sonreír. Y enterró su cabeza en su hombro. Y posó sus labios allí. Cerrándolos en un beso.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo desde sus pies a su cabeza, y le erizó el vello. Jack juntó su mejilla a la de ella en una carantoña y sintió su escalofrío. A su vez, de nuevo en su cara volvió a aparecer esa sonrisa socarrona tan típica de una nueva idea.

- ¿Tienes frío?- y ni siquiera entonces la tocó, tan solo se acercó a milímetros de su cuerpo – has estado mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia – sus manos descendieron en una caricia desde sus hombros hasta las manos, que tomó suavemente – yo puedo hacer que entres en calor, pequeña- y tomó su barbilla con sus dedos y la hizo mirarla.

Sus ojos viajaron por toda su cara, para mirarla. Y le besó la frente, los ojos, las mejillas, y sus labios temblorosos. Primero fue una caricia, un roce, y luego la entrega total. El beso fue perfecto. En un principio, ni se movieron. Tan solo estaban allí, pero luego, la suavidad y el calor de los labios de Jack inundaron a Sora, y la última frase que recordó de ese inoportuno de Gibbs, antes de perder el control, fue:

"Haz lo que quieras con él. Pero... no veas al capitán como un príncipe azul" 

Ya Sora no era mas un pequeño nido de dudas sin fundamento. Era un cúmulo de hormonas sobreexcitadas. ¿Quién no lo sería en su situación?

Apenas en una semana, había dejado de ser un marino mercante, se había convertido en pirata, había vuelto a ser una mujer, había recuperado parte de su pasado, había matado a un hombre, había saqueado un barco... y se había enamorado de su nuevo capitán.

Desgraciadamente, había incompatibilidades entre todos esos hechos. Su pasado, y su futuro, eran las amazonas, mujeres solas. Y su capitán...era Jack Sparrow.

Sacó todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Envió al carajo a su futura vida y olvidó por completo la reputación de Jack. ¿Qué solo la quería para esa noche? Bien recibida sería esa noche. En cuanto llegase a Dellas no tendría que pensar mas en eso. Por mucho que le doliese.

Así que cuando Jack la invitó a entrar en calor, ella aceptó. Sin pensar. No quería pensar. Si él le estaba mintiendo, ella disfrutaría de su mentira. Por lo tanto, ella le correspondió al beso con fuerza. Casi con dolor. Y lo abrazó, estableciendo por fin el contacto que él le estaba negando.

Sora recorrió su espalda y fue en descenso. Tanto, que Jack rompió el beso y la miró con gran sorpresa en los ojos. Bastante gratificante, pues él la abrazó, apartando la camisa a los lados y recorriendo su piel con sus manos, mojándose él mismo del agua que a ella aún le quedaba en su piel.

No dejó de besarla cuando fue en busca de sus piernas, para levantarla y aprisionarla aun mas entre la pared y su cuerpo. Sora dejó escapar una risilla cuando se encontró casi literalmente colgada de la cintura de Jack, y definitivamente rió cuando un resquicio de ron se cruzó por su boca. Así que cuando consiguió librarse por un segundo de los labios de su amante, ella le dijo:

- Invítame a un trago, Jack. Y brindemos por nosotros.

Con los ojos entrecerrados y la cabeza ladeada en lo que parecía una mueca de una pregunta mal formulada, Jack se la quedó mirando unos segundos. Pero su cara de felicidad, con los rojos labios húmedos y los lagos en calma que tenía por ojos que brillaban intensamente, no le hizo dudar para dejarla de nuevo en el suelo, y responderle mientras la cogía de una mano y la arrastraba con él a la cama, dónde tenía una botella de su viejo amigo, el ron;

- Me encantan las mujeres como tú!

Él se estiró como siempre lo hacía, boca arriba y con la botella en la mano derecha, así que por consiguiente, cuando empujó a Sora hacia él, ésta aterrizó casi encima de él.

Le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y bebió un largo trago de la botella, y acomodándose, se lo pasó a ella.

- Acaso necesitas valor para esta noche, querida? – dijo Jack cuando la vio beber sin vacilar.

- No es eso, amor – y él sonrió porque su forma de hablar ya estaba creando escuela- es que esta noche quiero ser igual que tú.

- ¿Un apuesto, divertido, galán y seductor pirata? – susurró Jack mientras le daba besos en el cuello y acariciaba las caderas a la muchacha

- Jajajajajajaja. En absoluto! No! Ésta noche seré una mentirosa – probablemente esto lo dijo sin pensar, y siguió bebiendo. Luego lo miró a él, que había dejado de besarla y la miraba fijamente. Entonces ella le pasó la botella y lo besó, y con los ojos entrecerrados, iba diciendo, muy bajito – mentirosa, engreída, prepotente... alta...fuerte...guapa...muy guapa...

Y ella siguió besándolo y bajando desde su cuello hasta su pecho a cada palabra que salía de su boca. Desatando los pocos botones que quedaban en su lugar, apartando el pelo y las rastas de su camino. Pero él la detuvo, hablándole otra vez:

- Querida, entiendo perfectamente lo de alto, guapo y fuerte... puedo aceptar lo engreído, prepotente... incluso deshonesto, si me apuras... pero yo no te he mentido en nada – y para sí añadió; al menos en la última semana-

Sora paró solo para mirarlo con una mueca y arrebatarle la botella de ron. Cuando hubo bebido mas de lo que debía – de nuevo – volvió a sus quehaceres no sin antes decir:

- Claro que has mentido, Sparrow. Le mientes a todas. Si no, no tendrías otra forma de llegar hasta aquí- y comenzó a besar su estómago mientras sus manos vacilaban por encima del pantalón.

Muy a su pesar, pues la tortura a la que Sora lo estaba sometiendo era tremendamente dulce, él le contestó:

- Si te refieres a las otras mujeres... eso es ... son romances pasajeros... y jamás volveré...

- Esto también lo es, pues! – exclamó Sora desde su posición – Olvida eso ahora y céntrate en lo que estamos!

- No. Querida, no lo comprendes. Esto es distinto. Tu eres distinta. – dijo Jack, intentando recobrar la compostura y que no pareciese tan obvio que no podía controlarse.

- Vamos, Jack, ya me tienes! No hace falta que sigas hablando! Tan solo actúa!- respondió Sora exasperada.

- No mientras no quieras entender que te equivocas. Y que no puedo tomarte de esta manera. No vas a ser como las otras.

- ¿Por qué¿Qué hay diferente ahora de las otras veces?

- La compañía, querida, quiero que entiendas que no te vas a librar jamás de mi – dijo él mientras recogía las manos de ella de donde las tenía puestas, pues si hubiese seguido presionando por mucho tiempo más, hubiesen dado igual todas las palabras del mundo. El amante habría sucumbido.

Sora consiguió detenerse y pensar con mediana claridad. Se incorporó y se llevó las manos al pecho descubierto. Y con mortal seriedad, acentuada con el principio de una rabieta, contestó:

- Jack... me estás rechazando?

- Esta noche, si. – y se marchó de su propio camarote, dejando a Sora con las ganas en la cama. Solo antes de cerrar la puerta, dijo: - pero esto no quiere decir que me vaya a olvidar que existes. En absoluto. Recuerda el arte, querida, el arte.

Entre esa mezcla de burla y seriedad, apareció una sonrisa malévola. Dio media vuelta y se fue, cerrando la puerta de esa noche.

Era por la mañana, y la claridad del camarote la había vuelto a desvelar. Hacía muy pocas horas que había conseguido conciliar el sueño después de lo ocurrido.

Hacía algo de frío. Sobretodo estando sola en la cama. La noche anterior era borrosa. Muy borrosa. Desde que habían llegado a esa bahía, todo parecía haber ido de una forma extraña. Celebraciones, ron, robar, ron, Christine, ron, Jack, ron... Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack... ¡pero que endemoniadamente dulces eran sus besos! Y que cálido era su tacto... sus caricias... todo su cuerpo pegado al de ella. Y que bocazas que era ella. ¿Por qué tuvo que decirle que era un mentiroso cuando el chico había acabado de declararse?

Se removió un poco entre las sábanas y se quedó mirando al vacío de la habitación. Cerró los ojos y enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos. Masculló:

- Todo es culpa de Gibbs. No se porque tuvo que decirme nada. Era mas feliz creyendo...

Imágenes comenzaron a cruzarse por su cabeza. La primera vez que lo vio en aquella taberna del puerto. La sonrisa que le dedicaba a Marie cuando ella reía y reía sin parar la noche que pasaron los tres juntos. Sus aires altaneros al andar por la calle. La primera vez que intentó alegrarla. El primer beso que en verdad fue inolvidable. La primera pelea que los dos necesitaban. Las risas cómplices. El llanto.

Y entonces acabó la frase con algo de melancolía.

- ...creyendo que me quería.

Al cabo de unos minutos, de pensar en lo profundos y bellos que eran los ojos del hombre, y de cómo se sentía al mirarlos, se levantó con el olor de Jack en la piel. Se acomodó la camisa y sus pantalones. Buscó por el suelo su pañuelo negro, lo sacudió y se lo ató a la cabeza, como siempre. Miró la botella de ron que había en el suelo y la cogió decidida. Le dio un largo trago y no tosió cuando el líquido llegó a su estómago. Desde luego, cada vez se parecía mas a Jack.

Salió de la habitación y llegó a cubierta, que la aguardaba sola y fresca. No quedaba rastro de la lluvia de la noche, pero el olor, el sonido y la brisa delataban el suave temporal de hacía unas horas.

Un poco mas allá, estaba parte del botín que Christine había querido robar. Habían muchas cosas menos de las que recordaba. Quizá había vuelto a pesar de su advertencia. –Que mas dará un poco de oro- se dijo la muchacha, pero fue hacia ellos a recogerlos y llevarlos al lugar que les correspondía hasta llegar a Muerta. Las bodegas.

Cuando volvió a cubierta, no advirtió ni un sigilo de movimiento. Así que se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos sintiendo todo aquello que podía abarcar. Se perdió entre el sonido de las olas rompiendo en las rocas a lo lejos y el balanceo del barco, y como siempre, no lo oyó llegar.

- De veras pasaste haciendo estas cosas durante 10 años, y nadie se dio cuenta que eras una mujer? –

Cuando abrió los ojos, Jack estaba delante de ella, mirándole descaradamente los pechos con una mueca.

- Bueno, hasta hace poco esto no se notaba tanto – dijo mirándose inocentemente – tenías que verme cuando cumplí los 14 años! No sabía como escondérmelo!

- Así se te ocurrió lo de las vendas? – dijo mientras se preparaba para subir a un bote

- No, eso fue cosa de Marie. – dijo ella acompañándolo

- Marie siempre tan excéntrica- sonrió

- Mira quién fue a hablar

- Yo soy una persona completamente normal- dijo él, parándose de sopetón y mirándola con los ojos desorbitados

- Y algo loca

- Querida, el que está loco, es éste mundo

Sora sonrió cuando dijo esto. Luego, la ayudó a bajar al bote ayudándose con unas cuerdas. Cuando le tendió la mano para cederle el turno, la paró en seco a su lado y le rodeó la cintura con uno de sus brazos. Buscó sus labios desde su mejilla y el beso fue casto.

Duró poco. Tan solo fue un saludo de buena mañana... con buen sabor de boca.

Cuando se separó, él le apartó la mirada y la dejó embarcar.

Cuando ya iban de vuelta a la playa, ella comenzó de nuevo.

- Me gustaría volver a verla.

- Estaremos de vuelta ésta tarde, no te preocupes

- No! No a la Perla! A Marie!

- Oh! La verás. Dentro de unos meses, quizá. Tenía pensado desde hace tiempo ir a África. Tengo entendido que hacen un tallas muy valiosas. Cuando acabes lo que has de hacer en Dellas nos pondremos en camino, y en poco tiempo habremos regresado y podrás ver a Marie.

- Claro, cuando acabe en Dellas... – Sora se quedó pensativa cuando pronunció esas palabras, pues aún no tenía decidido que haría una vez allí. Pero decidió no pensar en ese momento en cosas tristes y siguió conversando – así que... que es lo que vamos a hacer aquí hasta esta tarde, capitán?

- Voy a ir a recoger un encargo que dejé pendiente hace un tiempo

- ¿Qué cosa?

- En principio era un regalo para un viejo amigo...

- ¿Pero?

- En realidad era demasiado viejo y murió el año pasado

- Oh, lo siento.

- No lo sientas querida. Ahora está en un sitio mejor.

- ¿En el cielo?

- ¡En el fondo del mar! Era un viejo diablo y se aferró demasiado a un las joyas que siempre llevaba encima. Cuando cayó al mar se fue directamente al fondo. Por el peso.

- Ah...- Sora se giró e hizo una mueca de desagrado – y que era lo que le ibas a regalar?

- En realidad no es de mucho valor. Hice forjar un anillo de plata en forma de calavera. El viejo adoraba esas cosas.

- Cosas de piratas, supongo.

- Cosas de piratas.

Llegaron a la playa y anduvieron hacia los adentros del pueblo. La parte baja de la ciudad era mas bien formada por viviendas de los pescadores y las tiendas de los mercadillos que se formaban por las tardes.

Entonces, a partir del ocaso, los habitantes de las demás casas que se extendían por la ladera, y los sirvientes del fuerte que había en lo alto de la montaña, bajaban a la playa a ver los nuevos productos que podían obtener. Siempre trapicheando, mintiendo y robando, como moneda de cambio.

Pero por la mañana había mas bien poca gente. El ambiente era muy parecido a Tahama. Sólo quedaban pescadores y algunos vendedores de frutas. Aunque todas las tabernas seguían abiertas. Puede que sin clientes, pero siempre con actividad.

Los dos se dirigieron directamente a la calle de los herreros, pero Jack mandó a Sora a comprar algo de comida y a esperarlo en la calle, pues según él, ese lugar no era adecuado para las "damas". Luego de mucho protestar, como era habitual en su relación, ella se marchó refunfuñando en busca de alguna tienda, donde, cabe decirlo, utilizó muy bien ese arte de Jack, de... requisar mercancías.

Por su parte, Jack estuvo largo tiempo en la herrería, regateando por el precio del anillo y haciendo otros encargos sin mucha importancia.

Mientras el viejo artesano tomaba nota de lo que el muchacho le había pedido, Jack comenzó a mirar por el mostrador diferentes artilugios que estaban a la venta.

En una caja, había un montón de cascabeles y cuentas de colores. Sonrió al tomar unas cuantas en sus manos.

Cuando se reunieron para comer lo que la muchacha había "comprado", hablaron del anillo, que Jack se había adjudicado hacía mucho rato y del que no se desprendía. De la tripulación, de lo que estarían haciendo en esos momentos. Y de lo que Ana María estaría haciendo. Sora tenía mucha curiosidad por la vida de la mujer, pero Jack no se vio inclinado a ser él quien le contase su cruz.

Estaban los dos sentados de lado, comiendo luego en silencio, cuando a Jack se le cayó una pequeña saca que también se había colgado al cinto.

De dentro, rodaron por el suelo un cascabel y varias cuentas de color rojo, verde, amarillo y azul. Y un pedazo de hilo negro.

- ¿Y esto?- dijo Sora recogiendo el cascabel que había chocado contra la puerta del patio cerrado donde se habían sentado.

- Bueno, este anillo es demasiado pesado y grande para ti. Además… pensé que te quedarían bien. Acércate.

Ella se sentó de cara a él en el banco. Al ver que ella guardaba las distancias, cosa que de nuevo le agradó, él agarró sus piernas y las puso por encima de las suyas. De esta forma, casi Sora estaba sentada encima de él.

- ¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo?

- Querida… de veras has pensado por un solo instante… que iba renunciar a ti? Je... nunca.

Ella se quedó quieta y callada. Pero enfrentándole la mirada con decisión, así que Jack siguió con lo que en un principio iba a hacer.

- Verás… -

Comenzó el hombre, cogiéndole un finísimo mechón de cabello desde detrás de la oreja de ella y atándole el cordel negro.

- Cada cuenta de color, significará una persona en tu vida

Trenzó el pequeño mechón y al final de éste colocó haciendo un nudo con los propios cabellos, el cascabel

– Una persona que signifique realmente alguien para ti

Entonces abrió una bola roja y la ajustó a su pelo, haciéndola resbalar hasta tocar el cascabel, entonces la apretó y quedó cerrada

- A medida que las vayas conociendo a esas personas, aunque desaparezcan después, siempre quedará un poco de ellas grabado en ti.

Acabó diciendo Jack. Metió las demás bolas de colores en la pequeña saca que llevaba, y se la ató a Sora a la cintura del pantalón.

Sora lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Y para mi no hay ningún recuerdo?- dijo tocando los adornos del pelo de él, aún sonriendo.

Jack también sonrió. Miró para un lado intentando desviar la atención pero a medio camino decidió que se lo diría.

- Las bolas son para recordar en caso de que esas personas desaparezcan, para evitar que caigan en el olvido. Y yo no tengo ninguna intención de dejarte ir. – y la abrazó por la cintura.

- No se si eso es bueno o malo- dijo ella con voz burlona.

- Je… piensa en ello querida. Eres lo único que ocupará mi tiempo.

Se disponía a besarla, pero como sus muestras afectivas en público siempre se veían entorpecidas por alguna razón, efectivamente el mesonero los echó literalmente a patadas del lugar, ya que debían consumir alguna cosa para permanecer en el lugar.

A penas rozaba el medio día cuando la tripulación de la Perla Negra aparecía de por entre los rincones y las callejuelas de Nahab. Muchos aparecían con una sonrisa en la cara, otros llenos de moratones y cortes, y algunos otros aún con una marca de una mano en sus caras.

Ana María también apareció, tan impasible como siempre, y no le dio a nadie ninguna explicación de donde había estado. Nadie se atrevió a preguntar mas de lo que había hecho hasta ese momento.

Cuando Gibbs se descubrió, del brazo de una gruesa señora, demasiado acicalada para el gusto en general, Jack tuvo una buena corazonada. Seguramente traía buenas noticias, cosa que en efecto, era verdad.

El hombre corrió hasta Jack cuando se hubo deshecho del abrazo de la dama y le habló unas cosas al oído. Jack sonrió y anunció lo siguiente:

- Caballeros!- dijo mirando a sus muchachos – Damas – le hizo una reverencia a Sora y Ana María- vamos a prolongar nuestra estancia en Bahía de Nahab por un día. A primera hora del día de mañana, todos y cada uno de vosotros debéis estar de vuelta con todo lo que podáis … requisar.

- ¿A que te refieres, Capitán?- dijo un miembro de la tripulación desde el fondo.

- Esta noche, hay una cena de gala en el fuerte. – dijo Jack – y … todos nosotros estamos… invitados, por así decirlo

Los cuchicheos duraron míseros segundos, hasta que una risa ronca hizo estallar nuevos vítores. Toda la tripulación saquearían con gusto una reunión de seguramente… jefes de clanes, soldados, marines y demás mala calaña. Y posiblemente éstos no se darían cuenta hasta que notasen el frío en los huesos de la ropa que también les robarían.

- ¿Cuándo nos vamos? Estoy deseando entrar ahí arriba!- dijo otro muchacho

- Al caer la tarde. La fiesta durará hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pero nosotros deberemos estar ahí desde el primer momento- contestó el Capitán

- ¿Qué estemos ahí¿Piensas que nos mezclemos con esa gente?- gritó Ana María, a la que ese plan le parecía cosa de locos… para variar

- Si. – dijo simplemente Jack después de pensarlo unos segundos

- ¡Pero cómo!- dijo Ana María

- Jejeje… es una cena... con disfraces…

Todos comprendieron, pues era típico de Jack querer hacer ese tipo de… juegos. Así pues, cada uno partió en busca de su atuendo para la noche.

Continuará

Me cachis en la mar! Tenía pensado que en este capítulo se perdiese la moral completamente! Pero se ha alargado demasiado y no ha podido ser.

Bueno¿estaréis conmigo en el próximo para contemplar la bella pérdida? Eso espero! Y seguro que no tardaré en escribirla. Este capítulo, lo cierto es que me ha dado bastantes problemas.

Debo despedirme no sin antes darles las gracias, principalmente, a esa Marina Sparrow! Esa muchachita a la que le gustan tanto los bebés y que tanto me anima para que siga escribiendo! Ais... no se que haría sin ti, querida. ;) GEC forever!

También a Ary! Que siempre está para inaugurar el capítulo!

A Marta, en la que he descubierto una aliada perfecta en la lucha contra las niñas repelentes y una compañera de viaje a Francia en poco tiempo.;)

A i-am-insane; cuando leí tu review no pude quitarme la sonrisa de la cara! Me encantó que te gustase tanto, y que si es cierto esto de que nunca dejaste antes un review, ei! Estoy contentísima de que el mío haya sido el primero!

Y a todos los demás, que me dais ánimos para seguir escribiendo, que sois muchos, y tengo mala memoria! u

Me alegra muchísimo que me dejéis comentarios, así que porfavor, no dejéis de hacerlo!

Muchos besos y hasta muy pronto!


	11. El último gran golpe

**Titulo: La amazona perdida y el pirata loco.**

Capitulo 11: El último gran golpe

* * *

Apenas había caído el sol de medio día cuando casi todos los tripulantes de la Perla Negra tenían alguna extraña indumentaria que llevar a esa mezcla entre fiesta y cena de negocios.

Muchos de los muchachos habían optado por vestirse de mujeres, algo bastante habitual entre ellos, por lo visto, mientras que los demás, jugaban a ser sus sirvientes.

Ana María, se había provisto de un vestido y una simple máscara de color azul, pues, según ella, toda esa pomposidad que a Jack tanto le gustaba, no era mas que una majadería. Pero al menos servía para darle una lección a esos "nuevos ricos" que siempre estaban trabajando con dinero. Ella se divertiría desplumando a esos cuervos.

Gibbs, relucía con esplendorosa dignidad embutido en su disfraz de macho cabrío, que consistía en un traje negro con una capa, y un antifaz que tenía colocados dos cuernos retorcidos a los lados.…… y muchos de los otros muchachos brillaban con luz propia en sus disparatados conjuntos.

Evidentemente, y como casi una costumbre, Sora era la sombra de Jack por entre las tienduchas.

- Por aquí, querida – dijo él mientras caminaban en ascenso por unas escaleras de piedra que formaban la calle- vas a conocer a un sastre que me ha ayudado varias veces con los disfraces

- ¿Pero porque se van a disfrazar? Total… son… bueno, en teoría… entre ellos se deben entender…

- Es posible que todos se dediquen a lo mismo… y es por eso que nadie quiere que se sepa su identidad… por seguridad, supongo.… aquí es!

Jack se detuvo en seco delante de un portal en el que en la entrada colgaban telares de colores llamativos pero preciosos.

Entró sin avisar apartando las telas, seguido por Sora. Cuando había llegado al final de la tienda, divisaron a una mujer de avanzada edad sentada en una cómoda, remendando una chaqueta larga y harapienta.

- Malditos piratas- murmuró la anciana entre dientes – siempre dándome tanto trabajo y yo sin recompensa…

Jack se la miraba con una sonrisa y aire altanero. Cuando apenas llevaba un minuto observándola, cogió aire y le gritó casi al oído:

- Vieja loba! Jack ha vuelto a casa!

La mujer, que en vez de dar un salto, lo miró de reojo hacia arriba, ni se inmutó. Se giró sobre ella misma hacia el lado que quedaba oculto de la cómoda donde estaba, saco una vara enorme, y le atizó al hombre en la cabeza. Jack cayó sobre su trasero al suelo. Y la respetable señora, le dijo muy enfadada:

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me grites de esa manera? Sparrow, desde luego eres un completo patán. – pero luego sonrió y le alcanzó la mano.

Jack se la besó ceremoniosamente y también le sonrió. Luego se levantó y trató que se pasase el aturdimiento por el golpe. De mientras, la mujer, que aún seguía sentada, había fijado su atención en Sora, que estaba relativamente cerca, mirando a Jack con una mueca en la cara.

Cuando ésta se percató de la mirada de la mujer, le dedicó una sonrisa, pero no fue correspondida. La mujer la miraba fríamente y con los labios rígidos.

- ¿Quién es esta cualquiera, Jack?- dijo por fin, sin despegar su fría mirada de la muchacha, que por momentos, se iba haciendo mas pequeña.

- Aghhhhhhhh…………… - dijo en respuesta él, aun sacudiéndose la cabeza del golpe- no es ninguna cualquiera. Se llama Sora. Está conmigo.

- Hmm, así que ésta es tu nueva amiguita, eh? Vaya, cada vez te las buscas mas jóvenes. – se calló unos segundos, mientras la miraba de arriba abajo- no me gusta- sentenció.

- Nadine… a ti no te gustaría nadie que no fuese tu hija… por cierto, como está?

- Embarazada.

- ¿Otra vez! Vaya… no pierde el tiempo.

- ¿Te arrepientes de haberla dejado escapar?

- Ya hemos hablado de eso muchas veces… y sabes lo que pienso.

- Claro. Así pues… ¿aun no has sentado la cabeza?

- Jamás, querida- y sonrió orgulloso

- Al verte con la mosquita muerta… pensé que...

- Solo te diré, que si muero, será ella quien tire mis cenizas al mar!

Las dos mujeres callaron en asombro, mientras lo miraban. Sora ni siquiera sabía de que estaba hablando, pero la vieja al fin, asintió y se levantó.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, hombre de poca fe?

- Estamos invitados a una fiesta ésta tarde.

- Muy bien. Coge lo que quieras, ya sabes el precio. ¿Y ésta?

- Para ella quiero que hagas algo especial.

- ¿Para ésta tarde¿Quieres que le haga algo especialmente para ella para esta tarde? Imposible.

- Te pagaré el doble de lo que me quieras cobrar.

- ¿Y con que tengo que vestir a tu muñequita? – dijo la vieja Nadine sin pensarlo.

Jack sonrió y los dientes centellearon en la penumbra de la habitación.

- ¿Recuerdas aquellas viejas historias que nos contabas cuando estábamos borrachos?

- Cómo olvidarlas. Las leyendas de las diosas.

- Efectivamente. Pues quiero que antes de que se levante la primera estrella, me la devuelvas convertida en Áine.

- Tu siempre pides imposibles- dijo Nadine, mirando a Sora con cara de desprecio.

Jack puso una saca de chelines encima de la mesa, y un recargado anillo de oro con piedras preciosas y después de besarle la mano de nuevo a la mujer, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia la salida.

- Hasta luego, pequeña- le dijo a Sora, mientras le daba una palmada en el trasero

- ¿Qué¿Me vas a dejar aquí? – dijo la muchacha con cara de pánico

- Parece lo contrario, pero Nadine es muy buena mujer.… Nadine! Voy a ver a Jacqueline y a esa camada que tiene por hijos! Estaré de vuelta dentro de un rato para escoger algo!

Pero la mujer no contestó, porque estaba muy ocupada examinando el anillo que Jack le había dejado. Pero Sora pareció desaparecer en la oscuridad de la tienda debido al miedo que le tenía a la mujer mayor.

Cuando ésta acabó su inspección del anillo, lo metió en la pequeña saca y dio un vistazo a la tienda para comprobar que el hombre se había marchado. Miró a Sora y marchando hacia la trastienda, la avisó que la siguiera.

Sin ánimo de contradecirla, entró a la pequeña estancia, donde vio a la mujer sentada en un taburete bajo, tomando sus utensilios para ponerse a trabajar. Tal y como la veía, la mujer de pelo cano y largo recogido en un moño y con gafas de dudosa visibilidad, no parecía de mal corazón, pero cada vez que abría la boca, escupía serpientes por ella.

- Tú, pasmarote, sube aquí- dijo señalando a un banco que tenía delante de ella.

Sora subió sin rechistar y la mujer comenzó a tomarle medidas. Comprobó, que para su edad, que tampoco debía ser excesivamente avanzada, era muy alta y bastante delgada, aunque no gozaba de buena salud, pues tosía mucho, quizá por el tabaco, del que podía sentir el olor por toda la tienda.

Cuando iba tomando las medidas, pareció caer en algo, y desapareció con sus murmullos en otra recámara. Cuando volvió a aparecer, traía con ella unas telas blancas que resultaron ser un vestido.

Mandó a la muchacha desvestirse, y Nadine le colocó las telas. Era anudado al cuello y ajustado a la cintura, desnudo en los brazos y en la espalda, pero sin ser ceñido al cuerpo. A partir de las caderas, el vestido caía sin vuelo hasta los pies y también ancho.

- Libre para llevar, libre para correr- dijo Nadine.

- ¿Cómo?- se atrevió a preguntar Sora

Nadine dejó salir un suspiro de intranquilidad y le respondió secamente.

- Si tenéis que salir corriendo de donde quiera que vayáis, no te molestará. No te caerás.

- Oh, muchas gracias.

La mujer no contestó y se dedicó a hacer pequeños arreglos, hasta que Sora decidió que prefería oír la fría voz de la mujer a su despiadado silencio.

- Es muy bonito.

- …

- Pero…

- Pero qué?- dijo Nadine enfadada

- Quizá es un poco… ¿provocativo?

- Niña! No seas estúpida¿Cómo va a ser provocativa la ropa que lleva una diosa?

- ¿Diosa¿Voy vestida de diosa?

- ¡No puedo creer que Jack se haya enamorado de una niña tan tonta! – dijo al cielo- Jack me ha pedido que te vista de Áine.¡Áine es la diosa del mar y de los cielos de los celtas!

- Vaya… ¿y esa diosa iba vestida así?

- Agh…… ¡no se si iba vestida así! Pero las leyendas cuentan que llevaba telas blancas que solo cubrían parte de su piel.

- Las leyendas de las que hablabais antes son esas…

- Sí, pequeña estúpida, son esas. Jack y yo hemos brindando muchas noches contándonos historias de ese tipo. Desde luego… no se que ha podido ver en ti…

Sora ya estaba algo crispada de escuchar como la insultaba, así que decidió contraatacar.

- Quizá ha visto lo que no vio en tu hija.

Nadine se levantó y abofeteó a Sora con toda la rabia que guardaba en su interior

- Ni se te ocurra creerte mejor que Jacqueline. Tu no eres nadie para hablar de ella.

Sora giró su cara de nuevo para poder mirar a la mujer y contestó:

- Y usted tampoco es nadie para hablar de mi.

Nadine se tuvo que morder la lengua, pues la muchacha tenía agallas y razón. Así que volvió a su trabajo sin rechistar.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando la mujer fue a buscar unos zapatos que medianamente fuesen adecuados para ella, Sora le preguntó:

- ¿Conoce a Jack desde hace mucho tiempo?

- Desde que era un niño deslenguado, como tú, mas o menos- dijo a regañadientes

- ¿Él y su hija estuvieron juntos?- pero Sora le metía el dedo en la yaga

- ………

- ¿Es así¿Él la dejó?

- Ella le quería, y Jack era joven, pero con corazón de viejo.

- No la entiendo

- Eran amigos. Y él… no le quiso hacer daño. Eso supongo. Pero mi hija estaba demasiado enamorada de él, y cometió el error de ofrecerse sin esperar nada a cambio.

- ¿Qué hizo Jack?

- Tomarla. Como quien acepta un vaso de ron de un amigo. Luego se marchó, y ella no pudo reprochárselo.

- Entonces… él ha ido a ver …

- No. Ella no tuvo ningún hijo suyo. Al cabo de unos años ella se casó y formó una familia. Para cuando Jack volvió, todo el daño estaba curado.

- Veo que para usted no.

- Porque yo sabía que ella no amaba a su marido cuando se casaron. Ahora es todo diferente. Ahora puede recordar a Jack sin ponerse a llorar. Y ahora baja de ahí! Ven aquí, que te voy a maquillar, a ver si ahora consigo que te estés callada.

Sora la siguió, porque lo cierto es que no tenía ganas de seguir hablando. Porque algo dentro de ella había reaccionado. Ella había echo lo mismo que la tal Jacqueline. Ella se había ofrecido sin esperar nada a cambio. Pero Jack no la había tocado. Él había rechazado tenerla. Porque……… la quería.

* * *

Jack Sparrow hacía casi media hora que había vuelto al tenderete después de visitar a esa amiga y a sus churumbeles. Había dado vueltas por dentro, observando los disfraces, los vestidos… incluso le llamó la atención, uno en especial, un vestido rosa de mujer de moral distraída, pero venció a la tentación diciéndose a si mismo que una fulana no podía acompañar a una diosa. Así pues, después de mucho meditar y oír el murmullo de las voces de las dos mujeres en la trastienda, a las que no prestó interés, se decidió por uno de los adores de las diosas. Los guerreros.

Se desprendió de su sombrero y su pañuelo rojo, su camisa y sus pantalones, y se acomodó una camisola debajo de una fina coraza de acero que cubría su pecho y su hombro derecho. Los pantalones los cambió por unos bastante mas anchos, y en vez de botas, se puso unas sandalias, las cuales le parecieron muy cómodas.

Su pelo fue algo difícil de complementar. Por nada del mundo se iba a desprender de sus adornos, aunque los guerreros no acostumbrasen a llevarlos. Así que se anudó a la frente un pequeño cinto negro y remató su indumentaria con su espada en la cadera.

Quizá fuese un guerrero poco común, pero … bueno. En realidad Jack definitivamente tampoco era un pirata común.

Cuando acabó de acicalarse salió a la calle y bajó unos peldaños de las escaleras que constituían la misma. Y allí se sentó a esperar. No sabía muy bien porqué, pero todas las mujeres tardaban un mundo en arreglarse.

* * *

No se había levantado la primera estrella, tal y como él había convenido, cuando oyó decir a Nadine.

- He hecho un gran trabajo… y ahora vete!

Entonces se giró, y unos metros mas arriba la vio. Bellísima y encantadora.

Su pelo había sido recogido con unas pequeñas flores blancas que se repartían por igual, y su cara y sus brazos estaban cubiertos por una mezcla que la vieja había preparado con esencias, pigmento plateado y algo brillante. El resultado era como admirar un destello de luz perdido en la oscuridad.

Jack la vio bajar las escaleras con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Estas preciosa, querida.

- Tú tampoco estás mal. Te sienta bien ese atuendo de…… de……

- Soy un guerrero!

- Oh si… claro…eres un guerrero…

Casi ni pudieron discutir sobre el atuendo del hombre, porque literalmente éste la arrastró hacia una calle que hacía ascenso a la montaña, al fortín.

- Y los demás?- preguntó la muchacha intentando zafarse de él

- Ellos probablemente ya estarán dentro.

* * *

Estaban dentro. Jack y Sora habían burlado a los primeros guardias de la puerta, a los siguientes les habían aturdido con un golpe en la cabeza, y a los de la sala central… bueno, éstos estaban demasiado ocupados tratando con un viejo borracho que los amenazaba con un mosquetón.

En la sala, no reconocieron a nadie, pues todos iban con las caras tapadas por máscaras ostentosas y feas. Vieron a Gibbs, rondando por los rincones, apropiándose indebidamente de platos y cubiertos de plata, a Ana María acompañándolo, y algunos de sus chicos... chicas ahora, coqueteando con algunos viejos que les ofrecían vino.

Vieron a varios soldados y otros que no tenían ese rango, pero que también estaban armados, cubriendo a obesos gobernantes mientras pasaban información a algunos bandoleros.

En la sala en la que estaban, música comenzó a sonar, pues debía hacer rato que los presentes habían llegado y parecían aburridos.

Entonces, comenzaron a salir sirvientes con bandejas llenas de comida y bebida que dejaron en grandes mesas alrededor de la estancia. Allí se arremolinaron muchos de los presentes embutidos en sus disfraces de hadas, animales, ogros y demás, pero los que siguieron en la pista, hombres y mujeres comenzaron a bailar.

Solo hasta que un hombre bastante joven vestido de bufón se percató de que una diosa y un guerrero habían entrado, todos se quedaron mirando hacia la puerta.

No eran conocidos por nadie, pero la belleza de ambos embelesó a los presentes. Jack, al que le gustaba todo lo relacionado con lo estrambótico, hizo gala de ello. Hizo una reverencia a la muchacha y le ofreció su mano, cual princesa se tratase. La llevó al centro de la sala y la hizo dar una vuelta de exhibición para que todos la viesen. Luego se puso frente a ella, le besó la mano y empezó a bailar con ella.

Todos los presentes mascullaban palabras entre ellos, risillas, y al final hubo un aplauso.

Y Jack y Sora siguieron danzando alegremente… mas alegremente Jack que Sora, puesto que ella no se le daba muy bien bailar, ya que no había practicado mucho.

- Veo que se te da bien casi todo, Sparrow.

- Son muchos años de entrenamiento, pequeña.

- También has aprendido a bailar para poder robar?

- Digamos que la vida te enseña cosas que tu jamás soñaste con aprender. Pero todas sirven para algo.

- Sabes, Jack? Eres como un libro… un libro extraño. Cada vez que hablas parece que estés dando una lección.

- De veras? Pues a ti te queda mucho por aprender

Dieron vueltas y vueltas sin parar. Riendo y haciendo bromas sobre la gente pasaron unas horas. Bebieron y comieron a gusto mientras vigilaban de cerca de sus compañeros, que llevaban un buen botín a sus espaldas. Cuando se hubieron marchado la gran mayoría, les llegó el turno a ellos de apoderarse indebidamente de las joyas.

Pero antes de que pudiesen empezar su ataque, muchos de los "caballeros" allí presentes se retiraron a otra sala detrás de una cortina de humo y de ron viejo, a hablar de los asuntos por los que esa celebración venía a cuento.

La sala se despejó, y quedaron en su mayoría mujeres y algunos sirvientes, que escuchaban música o cuchicheaban los últimos rumores entre ellas.

- Dónde irán?

- Probablemente a vender a su patria por unos sacos de oro.- dijo Jack mirando hacia la puerta cerrada- bien, ahora nos toca a nosotros. Ya has distraído bastante la atención para que los demás se marchen, y ahora no hay peligro. Aquí solo quedan mujeronas.

- Cómo? Me has traído aquí para lucirme?

- Bueno, tu eras la mejor arma que tenía para que los guardas y los demás tipos dejasen de prestar atención a sus bolsillos.

Sora estaba indignada, pues sin su consentimiento había sido utilizada de señuelo. Así que hizo lo que creyó oportuno y lógico en ese momento. Abofetear a Jack. Y marcharse sin antes decir:

- Voy al excusado. Haz de mientras lo que debas hacer.

Y dejó al pobre muchacho mirándola sin expresión alguna en la cara, solo hasta ponerse en marcha y subir hacia las habitaciones, donde sus muchachos se habían olvidado inspeccionar.

Sora por su parte, se marchó a lo que por entonces era un baño y se miró al espejo. En verdad ella estaba preciosa esa noche, y era cierto que llamaba la atención, así que no pudo culpar del todo a la idea de su capitán.

-Ese maldito… nunca cambiará – y se apoyó en una mesa, mirando hacia abajo delante del espejo, para intentar aclarar las ideas.

De pronto, unas manos se escurrieron por debajo de la holgada tela de su vestido y agarraron sus pechos. Sora levantó la cabeza y vio en el espejo la imagen de otra mujer a la que no conocía, pero entonces esa bella pelirroja sonrió.

- Marie!

* * *

Sora se giró en el acto y Marie la liberó de su peculiar abrazo.

- Marie, eres tu de verdad!- dijo Sora incrédula

- Eso debería decir yo jovencita! Mírate! Ahora eres una verdadera mujer!- y la mujer se abrazó a ella.

En apenas dos semanas, su amiga había cambiado bastante. Llevaba un vestido muy recargado de bordados y colores llamativos, su cara estaba perfectamente maquillada, su pelo no estaba oculto por ninguna peluca, sino que estaba recogido en un moño del que caían algunos tirabuzones, y olía… a Marie. A ese perfume francés que tan loca la volvía.

- No estaba segura que fueses tu! Cuando entraste con Jack tan triunfalmente pensé que era una ilusión, un ángel que entraba por la puerta! Que ha pasado? Hay tantas cosas que tienes que contarme!

- Lo mismo te digo, amiga mía¿Qué haces tú en un sitio como este? –dijo Sora emocionada

- Veras, pequeña. La mañana siguiente a la que os marchasteis volvió mi chico francés¿lo recuerdas? Me dijo que me fuera con él, que me daría todo lo que quisiera y que no tendría que volver a trabajar por las noches!

- Eso es genial! Has podido salir de aquel sitio!

- No es tan bonito, preciosa. Los primeros días al embarcar, fueron un sueño. Vestidos, perfumes, comida, un baño, un lugar perfecto para mi, y con un hombre honesto… es lo que yo pensaba. Pero el decía que no trabajaría mas… a su manera.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No trabajo con otros hombres, es verdad, excepto para sus amigos. Soy una especie de trofeo que se pasan de unos a otros. Al menos en casa, aunque fuera pobre como las ratas, podía reír y hablar cuanto quisiera, pero ahora no me deja ni murmurar.………Pero eso ahora no importa! Tengo mis perfumes! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Que hay de ti? Cómo te va con Jack? Cuéntame!

- Parece que hemos tenido suertes diferentes, Marie. Jack es un buen hombre, y yo le quiero mucho. Me ha ayudado, ha estado conmigo. Pero es una historia muy larga… oh! Ya lo se! Ven con nosotros! Ven a la Perla Negra! Cuando salgamos de aquí iremos a Dellas! Ven conmigo!

Marie estaba a punto de aceptar, cuando la puerta del excusado de señoras se abrió de sopetón dando un gran golpe contra la pared y apareció un hombre corpulento con cara de pocos amigos.

- Qué haces aquí encerrada tanto tiempo!- dijo el tipo gritándole a Marie

- Jean… tranquilízate, solo estaba ayudando a esta muchacha a arreglarse el vestido- dijo la mujer intentando cubrir a Sora

- Oh… así que te has buscado una amiguita para que te acompañe esta noche, no es cierto?

- No! Nada de eso! A ella no la metas en tu porquería!

El hombre abofeteó a Marie y ella cayó sobre su costado, y al ver esto, Sora se abalanzó con todo su cuerpo hacia el tipo, tirándolo hacia atrás, y que cayese en redondo en el medio de la sala.

Todas las mujeres allí presentes y los criados detuvieron sus cuchicheos para prestar atención a la pelea. Marie intentó detener a la muchacha, pero ella, aún desarmada, tenía agallas para enfrentarse al hombretón.

Jean, se levantó del suelo y caminando hacia ella sacó su espada el cinto y la blandió al aire para atacarla mientras decía:

- Maldita mujer, te voy a enseñar lo que es el respeto por los seres mejores que tu!

Una de las mujeronas acorraladas en el otro extremo de la habitación gritó al ver la espada, y el gallinero se acopló a sus gritos. Pero Jean no pudo ni rozar un pelo a la muchacha, pues la voz de Jack desde la escalera lo interrumpió:

- No creo que ni ella, ni ninguna de las damas aquí presentes, deba tenerle respeto a una inmundicia de persona como tú.

Jean se paró en seco y Jack saltó de las escaleras al salón. Los dos se batieron por unos minutos hasta que Jack quedó acorralado entre la mole de hombre y una pared. Parecía que estaba todo acabado cuando Sora saltó a la espalda del tipo y empezó a pegarle y morderle, a lo que aprovechó Jack para atacar, cosa que no pudo hacer, porque el sonido del seguro de los gatillos de los revólveres había sonado en la estancia.

De la sala de los fumadores habían salido todos los congregados al baile y todos y cada uno de ellos estaban apuntando al pirata y a la misma Sora.

* * *

Ahora se encontraban en los calabozos. Jack y Sora estaban juntos, pues de los cuatro calabozos, ese era el único que conservaba la puerta. No había ni carcelero, porque también estaba arriba haciendo trapicheos con la demás gentuza.

Esos tipos no se habían molestado en preguntar quién era Jack. Una voz lo mandó a los calabozos y allí lo metieron en décimas de segundo. Para Sora habían otros planes, pero ella puso tanta resistencia que decidieron enjaularla con su amiguito el pirata, como había reconocido uno de los guardas, que también ostentaba la profesión, pero de una manera mas encubierta.

En la soledad de la celda, ella le preguntó:

- Que va a pasar ahora con nosotros, Jack?

- No lo se, querida. Con todo lo que hay ahí arriba, dudo que los chicos vuelvan por nosotros. Y yo nunca he sido muy bueno escapando de los sitios…

- Marie! Ella nos podría ayudar!

- No lo creo. Ahora a parte de tener para celebrar todo lo que estaban tramando, estarán toda la noche planeando como nos van a colgar……

- ¿Qué?

- Somos piratas, al fin y al cabo

- Esto es increíble……

- Habitual, diría yo. Marie estará muy vigilada, para que no se le ocurra la idea de liberarnos.

- ¿Y que podemos hacer?- dijo Sora desesperada

- En principio podríamos rezar alguna plegaria. Pero yo no se ninguna. Así que siéntate, relájate, y ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Jack se sentó en el suelo de espadas a una de las rejas que había por paredes, mirando al techo. Estaba cansado. Ambos lo estaban. Ella se sentó en la pared de reja opuesta a la de él. Primero con cierto pudor, pues el suelo no era una de las maravillas del mundo y sabía que el precioso vestido se ensuciaría, y si iba a morir al día siguiente, quería hacerlo al menos, limpia. Pero luego le dio igual, porque ¿que mas daba el mundo cuando a una la iban a matar?

Luego miró a Jack y su expresión tan mortalmente seria la hizo sonreír. Hasta en su muerte estaría con él. Y no vería las amazonas, ni la cara de Marie otra vez, y eso le dio pena de ella misma, así que con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo a él:

- Me alegro de que estés aquí. Si he de morir con alguien, me alegro que sea contigo.

Jack la miró con sorpresa pero inmerso en su seriedad.

- No vamos a morir aquí. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, querida- y se acercó gateando hasta ella, y le cogió la cara para limpiarle un poco los ojos, de la mezcla de lágrimas, sudor y brillos plateados.

- De todas maneras. Me alegro que estés conmigo. Hay tantas cosas que aún no te he dicho, y hay tanto que te he dicho y no debería haberlo echo…

Y ella se echó a llorar y se abrazó a él con desesperación, sentándose literalmente encima de él.

- Pues dime todo lo que tengas que decirme ahora, Sora.

- No me dejes. No quiero que me dejes. Quiero estar contigo. Siempre! Para siempre! Quiero que me quieras!

Y ya no habló mas en grito, porque él la besaba, y entre su beso se escurrían lágrimas.

Jack la abrazó con fuerza. Él de rodillas, y sobre sus piernas, tenía a la mujer que amaba, pidiéndole que la amase. ¿Cómo podía negarse a eso?

Simplemente la besó durante largo tiempo. No supo muy bien cuantos minutos se escaparon entre sus labios. Quizá fueron horas, quizá fueron segundos. Tampoco quería saberlo, porque estaba perdido en la suavidad del cuerpo de la chica. No hubo tabúes en el momento de tocarla. En el de acariciar su espalda como siempre lo había querido hacer.

Ella no controlaba su cuerpo. Algo crecía en su vientre, algo cálido y que peleaba por salir. Sora simplemente estaba abrazada al hombre que amaba, y al que aún no le había dicho claramente lo que sentía. Entonces sintió el frío del metal de la coraza que llevaba, y por unos momentos se peleó con el enganche que sujetaba la parte delantera y la trasera. Cuando logró soltarlo, cayó hacia un lado haciendo ruido, pero ni siquiera eso inmutó a la pareja de amantes.

Tampoco Sora dejó de besarlo y de acariciarlo cuando Jack desató el nudo de la tela que ella llevaba al cuello, y que sujetaba toda la parte delantera. Así que ésta cayó en el regazo de la muchacha y en el de él a la vez. Jack desvió sus besos y sus atenciones hacia los pechos descubiertos de ella. Y ésta se echó para atrás, tocando con su espalda los barrotes de la celda y sintiendo el frío en ellos, lo que la devolvió a la realidad. Y supo lo que iba a suceder. Y se alegró por ello, así que siguió adelante sin miedo.

Tiró de la camisola de Jack hacia arriba, y él solo se separó para poder quitársela y perderla en cualquier lugar.

Jack volvió a los labios de la mujer y sus manos se dirigieron a los muslos de ella, que estaban encima de los de él, pues ni siquiera se habían molestado en cambiar de posición. ¿Para qué? Así estaban muy cómodos.

Subió las largas faldas hasta sus caderas y entonces Sora sintió lo que su presencia producía en el cuerpo de él. Y sus manos vagaron por el pecho de Jack, por sus brazos, cogió sus manos y las acompañó en su trabajo.

Él hizo unos pequeños arreglos en esa posición para tener mejor acceso a ella y en un suspiro, puede que demasiado rápido para ella, la tomó, sintiendo la perfección de su cuerpo en el suyo.

Para Sora no hubo dolor. Los años de trabajos como un hombre habían conseguido mucha resistencia por su parte. No hubo dolor pero si la conciencia de que quién estaba con ella, realmente era Jack. Todo daba igual, nada importaba, porque se sentía bien, porque el hombre que amaba le estaba haciendo el amor.

Apenas podían salir palabras de sus labios, al menos palabras con sentido, porque todo fueron sonidos nacidos del amor, del placer y del deseo. Jack musitaba su nombre en cada movimiento. Decía que la quería, que iba protegerla siempre. Que jamás se separaría de ella. La besaba, la acariciaba, le brindaba toda la atención que se le puede brindar a una mujer en una noche. En la primera noche.

Entonces Sora lo sintió nacer. Nacer debajo de su vientre y expandirse por su cuerpo en estremecimientos que nunca había tenido. Y tal como él la había llevado a ella, ella lo llevó a él. Y fueron uno.

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos y Jack seguía con su cabeza hundida en el pecho de ella, que seguía en su regazo, pero se había librado de su mas íntimo abrazo.

- Te quiero, Sora. Te quiero mucho.

Sora no respondió, porque lo abrazaba, y lo besaba. Cuando ambos se calmaron de su reciente esfuerzo, se miraron por unos instantes y sonrieron en complicidad. Sora estaba completamente colorada, pero bella a los ojos de su amante, y él simplemente era Jack.

Ella se volvió a anudar el vestido a su cuello, pero él dejó olvidada la coraza de hierro y tan solo vistió con esa camisa que antes llevaba.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, tan solo haciéndose compañía, abrazados, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

- Al menos moriremos con una sonrisa en los labios- se permitió bromear.

- Aquí no va a morir nadie- dijo la voz de Marie desde las escaleras. Apareció segundos mas tarde con unas llaves- como antes estabais tan ocupados no he querido molestaros. Pero ahora el tiempo apremia. Se deben haber dado cuenta de que me he escapado. Vamos, aprisa!

Dijo abriendo la celda y señalándoles una puerta que había detrás de ella, que presuntamente daba a la calle.

Pero ninguno de los dos se movieron, pues su cara era un cuadro. ¿Ella los había sorprendido¿Lo había presenciado?

- Oh, dios mio……- dijo Sora, tapándose la cara

- Ya te lamentarás luego, pequeña. Ahora nos tenemos que ir!- dijo Marie muy sonriente.

- Tu también vienes, mi dulce Marie?- dijo Jack, mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Sora, que no paraba de repetir lo anteriormente dicho.

- Siempre que me aceptes en la Perla, Sparrow.

- Bienvenida abordo- dijo el capitán, sonriendo.

Jack fue el primero en abrir la puerta, y en toparse con una sombra que le decía:

- Me imaginaba algo así de ti.

Los tres se pararon en seco al oír la voz .¿Estaban perdidos?

* * *

_**Continuará**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Gracias! Gracias a tods los que leéis y habéis llegado hasta aquí! Aun queda algo de camino por recorrer hasta llegar al final, y espero que me acompañéis en el._


	12. Ocaso

**Titulo: La amazona perdida y el pirata loco.**

**Capitulo 12: Ocaso**

**

* * *

**

En un principio ninguno de los tres había distinguido la forma que les hablaba, porque el cambio del interior vagamente iluminado a la negra noche les tomó unos segundos para ajustar sus ojos a la oscuridad.

Aunque estaban los tres petrificados por el miedo, pues su suerte no parecía muy buena y el estado de shock de Sora dificultaba una huída rápida, Marie consiguió reaccionar a tiempo, y se apresuró a salir delante de Jack y Sora.

Con una pequeña espada que había llevado desde su huída, había arremetido contra la sombra que dijo esas palabras.

Un par de golpes de espada bloqueados por su contrincante le bastaron a Jack para subir la voz desde el lugar donde se encontraba y avisarle a Marie que él conocía a esa sombra.

Con aire calmado y desde luego cansado, anunció cuando Marie dejó de arremeter violentamente:

- Gibbs, quieres hacer el favor de dejar de pegarnos esos sustos!

Se oyó una risa ronca ahogada por la noche y el viejo contestó:

- Lo siento capitán, es una costumbre.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Hace horas que deberíais estar en la playa.- dijo Jack

- Bueno, supusimos que te meterías en algún problema y bueno, parece que he acertado.

- Jack? – inquirió Marie, espada en mano.

- No pasa nada, querida, es un amigo.

- Deberíamos irnos – acabó Gibbs – luego seguiremos con las presentaciones.

* * *

Habían llegado a bordo de la Perla y justo el viento de antes del alba soplaba a favor del navío. En una hora escasa, cuando ni siquiera en esa fiesta de magnates se habían dado cuenta que sus prisioneros se habían escapado, no quedaba ni rastro del barco pirata en Bahía de Nahab.

Por el camino habían sobrado las palabras. Gibbs conducía a paso ligero colina abajo a un grupo de personalidades excéntricas y diferentes en toda su plenitud. Marie había llegado al punto de remangarse su vestido casi hasta la cintura para poder andar mejor por los adoquines de las calles. Un poco mas arriba de donde estaban, había perdido un zapato al tropezar con un gato que huía de un estruendo y cojeaba con un aire muy gracioso que nadie se atrevió a comentar. En su cara se leía el apresuro con el que andaban, pero también la alegría de saborear la libertad.

Jack. Bueno. En la cara de Jack se podía distinguir claramente a un hombre feliz. Su paso era ligero, es cierto, pero caminaba como si flotase. Como si se hubiese liberado de una pesada carga y le diese igual el mundo entero. Él era feliz. Llevaba a Sora de la mano, la cual, por su parte, si la hubiesen guiado a un acantilado y la hubiesen dicho que siguiese andando, lo habría echo.

La pobre muchacha llevaba la cara aún encendida por la vergüenza y miraba al suelo continuamente, como si la mugre de las piedras tuviese mas importancia que su propia vida. Por otra parte, las marcas que Jack había dejado en ella, tales como en su cuello, su pecho o sus hombros comenzaban a aparecer con mas intensidad en su piel. Por eso, cuando algunos de los indigentes que pasaban por las calles se fijaban en el cuarteto liderado por Gibbs, murmuraban mientras iban pasando, y en cuanto llegaba Sora de la mano de Jack, los silbidos se hacían resonar por las calles.

Jack quiso hacer una parada para ir a recoger sus bártulos a casa de la vieja Nadine, pero sus sabios chicos se habían ocupado de ello hacía unas horas.

Así pues, cuando ya estaban a bordo del navío, todo estaba a punto para zarpar y dejar atrás otra tierra llena de enemigos.

* * *

En el barco, después de tantas carreras bajando la montaña escalonada, los cuatro fugitivos descansaban tirados por el suelo.

Estaba a punto de amanecer, y la claridad de esa temprana hora descubría poco a poco sus rostros, fatigados y felices.

Cuando Gibbs se dio cuenta de cuan bella era su atacante, se enderezó y con aire muy digno preguntó a su capitán por ella. Jack hizo las presentaciones oportunas y anunció a los miembros de la tripulación que iban a contar con la presencia de la hermosa Marie entre ellos por tiempo indefinido.

Muchos de los muchachos se alegraron, pero se oyó un bufido femenino desde el fondo que indudablemente provenía de Ana María. Es cierto que ya habían demasiadas mujeres a bordo, y el mal fario era el mal fario, pero cuando la belleza aparecía en su forma mas pura e inocente, ni unos burdos piratas se atrevían a cuestionar su presencia. La incógnita, era que nadie sabía que pronto se sucedería su desalojo.

Jack miró a Sora, que parecía entre perdida y aturdida en medio de la situación. Miraba al cielo de color mortecino y respiraba con pequeños jadeos. Se acercó a ella y le dio un toquecito con su hombro. Ella reaccionó, y al mirarlo sonrió con dulzura.

Todos estaban cansados, pues habían pasado toda la noche bebiendo, bailando y robando. Pero se tenían que poner en marcha, pues Jack había prometido que cuando acabasen sus negocios en Bahía Nahab irían sin demora hacia Dellas. Así pues, como todos sabían el rumbo, dejaron amablemente descansar al capitán, acomodar a la recién llegada dama de cabellos escarlata y molestar al viejo Gibbs, por sonrojarse ante la presencia de una mujer.

* * *

A Marie, el capitán le había brindado el camarote que antes había pertenecido a Sora, porque, evidentemente, Jack no iba a volver a pasar una noche en soledad después de haber probado la compañía de su enamorada.

Ésta se mostraba encantada. Insistió con la idea de visitar el barco y conocerlo todo de golpe, pero hasta en sus blancos párpados se notaba el peso del cansancio.

Jack, como buen anfitrión, la despidió con una sonrisa y una reverencia en su camarote, y antes de salir por la puerta llevándose con él las pocas pertenencias de Sora, le dijo a la misma:

- No tardes.

Sora quiso responder. Quiso replicar. Pero la puerta cerrada y la risilla de Marie le sellaron los labios.

No pasaron unos segundos después de esa risa, cuando Marie se abalanzó a Sora en un abrazo y dieron un par de vueltas tambaleándose hasta quedar tiradas en la cama.

Marie rió, como siempre lo hacía y como Sora tanto adoraba y la miró en silencio. Luego su dulce voz anunció:

- Me alegro de verte así. Ya eres toda una mujer!- y se echó a reír sonoramente.

Sora no podía controlar la vergüenza y enrojeció furiosamente, pero no apartó la mirada, pues conocía a su amiga casi tanto como a ella misma. Y sabía que aunque la hubiese descubierto en tales circunstancias con Jack, en realidad, no era nada grave. Era Marie.

- ¿Cómo…?- pero Sora no supo continuar la pregunta.

- Simplemente el saber que tu y Jack estabais ahí me dio fuerza para liberarme de ese tipo.

- Y… ¿has renunciado a todas esas riquezas?- preguntó la muchacha con una sonrisa burlona, quitándole hierro a la situación.

- Bueno… digamos que prefiero reír en la calle, que estar siempre llorando nadando en joyas.

- Marie… quisiera ser como tu… - confesó Sora

- ¿Por qué¡Tú tienes a Jack! Eres la mujer mas afortunada de la tierra! Jack estará contigo siempre y para siempre!

- Eso me temo que es lo que me preocupa – dijo Sora entristecida

- ¿Cómo?

Sora procedió a explicarle a su amiga toda su historia. Todo su pasado. Sus recuerdos de su casa. Lo que descubrió que era su tribu. Que era una amazona. Toda la historia de Nadia y los piratas que las secuestraron de pequeñas. Lo que pasó con Waqas y Edgar… se lo explicó todo con pelos y señales, y se tomó su tiempo en ello.

Tanto, que cuando casi estaba acabando oyeron ruido en el camarote de al lado. Marie sonrió pese a la tristeza de las palabras de la muchacha, y dijo:

- Tu Jack se está impacientando.

Pero Sora decidió hacerle sufrir un poco mas, y siguió unos minutos con Marie. Acabó pesadamente:

- Por eso me asusta ahora volver. Quiero volver a mi hogar con locura. Quiero volver a ser enteramente yo misma. Pero me da miedo que las leyes… que me obliguen a quedarme. Que me separen de Jack.

- Pequeña… entiendo perfectamente tus sentimientos. Y también entiendo que no quieras decirle nada a Jack. Pero tarde o temprano lo deberá saber.

- Pero…

- Sora… que eres? – preguntó Marie

- ¿Cómo?

- Dime que es lo que eres.

- Una… ¿mujer?- dijo Sora entre dientes

- No! … es decir… si. Pero no me refería a eso. Eres un pirata, verdad?

- Si, bueno… Jack se empeña en creerlo y en hacérmelo creer.

- Bien. Pues créele. Se un pirata. ¿Y que hacen los piratas?

- No te sigo…

- ¡Romper las reglas! Si eres un pirata, no tienes porque ser una amazona.

- Yo también lo he pensado, pero… en mi interior, yo se perfectamente lo que soy. Y me llama. – sentenció Sora

Tras unos segundos pensando, Marie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Se le había ocurrido un perfecto plan.

- Verdad que le has dicho a Jack que tienes que ir a "honrar" la memoria de una de las amazonas?

- Si…

- Pues bien, escucha esto.

Marie le explicó lo que Sora en un principio pensó que era un disparatado propósito para su situación, pero conforme le iba explicando, parecía que no era tan loco como pensaba.

Acabaron las dos por acordar que harían lo que Marie había dicho y rezarían porque saliese bien.

Como los ruidos exagerados del camarote contiguo parecían mas nerviosos, Sora se despidió con un deseo de "buenas noches" a su amiga. Pero antes de salir, se lo pensó mejor y volvió a la cama con ella.

Cogió una cuenta de color verde esmeralda de la bolsa del cinto. Era la que llevaba entre las ropas propias de un pirata que se había quitado para convertirse en diosa esa noche. Sin explicarle nada, la ató a la minúscula trenza de pelo de la que colgaba otra cuenta roja, y un cascabel y dijo:

- Una cuenta por la bella Marie.

* * *

El radiante que entraba por la ventanilla del camarote del capitán, había sido tapado con una cortinilla improvisada del mismo.

Hacía mucho rato que había dejado a su nueva amante con esa vieja amiga que sin duda también habría calentado su cama. Estaba nervioso. Andaba de un lado a otro de la estancia y no paraba de hacer cambios del escaso mobiliario que allí tenía.

La pequeña mesa, la única silla y las ropas de Sora estuvieron rodando de aquí para allá durante bastante tiempo, y nunca encontraban un lugar en el que Jack, decidiese que estaban bien.

Cuando Sora abrió la puerta, se giró sobre él mismo para enfrentar la misma y apoyado en la mesa que había quedado en medio de la estancia, aparentó una cómica tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué has estado haciendo?- preguntó Sora al ver la extraña distribución.

- Cambios. He pensado que necesitaríamos mas espacio.

- ¿Necesitaríamos?

- En efecto, amor. Éste es tu nuevo camarote.

- Esto… Jack… no crees que es un poco apresurado? – dijo ella cuando vio a Jack desprenderse de nuevo de su camisa y el cinto de su pelo.

- Oh, vamos… ¿de que te avergüenzas ahora? Además… después de lo de antes…

- Eso era distinto! Pensaba… pensaba que nos iban a matar! Que era la última vez que te vería!

- Y claro, decidiste aprovecharla. No te culpo. En realidad yo pensaba lo mismo que tú. Llegar al cielo con una sonrisa.- dijo Jack mientras se acercaba con su aire de seguridad recuperado.

- No me refiero a eso! Jack, no confundas los sentimientos- acabó Sora con la voz cansada pues realmente la noche había sido muy movida.

Pero no pudo seguir hablando porque Jack la había besado y se la llevaba hacia la cama aun con el poco ánimo de ella. Sora se preguntó en silencio de dónde sacaba la incitación ese hombre y al fin y al cabo se dejó llevar, pues según el plan de Marie, todo saldría bien.

Jack, una vez que hubo conseguido que su amante dejase de oponer resistencia, se desvivió en hacer de las segunda vez de la muchacha, algo que pudiese recordar sin tener que pasar tanta vergüenza.

Le habló con dulzura y le dijo las mas bellas palabras de amor que cabía esperar de un pirata. La desnudó con suavidad y la tendió en la cama. Se tomó su tiempo en besarla y en hablarle en susurros, halagándola y meciéndola. Sora dijo algo con los ojos entrecerrados a escasos milímetros de él.

- Jack, deberías de bajarme del altar en el que me tienes.

Jack estaba entonces muy ocupado en los senos de la chica como para percatarse de lo que había oído. Pero una respuesta perfecta se formó en su cabeza. Porque él siempre la tendría en el altar. Aunque esa misma noche, la hubiese echo bajar para yacer con él. Incluso pudiera ser que hubiese subido con ella.

Pero cuando fue a decírselo y a encararla con su sonrisa socarrona, la descubrió profundamente dormida. La cara de Jack fue un cuadro.

Su expresión era la mas decepcionada del mundo, pero acabó sonriendo y sentándose en el suelo, al lado de la cama. Miró a un lado y agarró la botella de ron que rodaba en una esquina. Le dio un largo trago y la dejó a un lado.

- Espero que sea la última vez que te duermes mientras estoy haciendo esto- dijo al silencio de la mañana. Y se rió de él mismo.

Le dio un beso a la mano que colgaba de la cama perteneciente a la bella durmiente y recostó su cabeza en la cama.

Al cabo de unos minutos. Compartían el sueño.

* * *

Sora se despertó al pasar unas cuatro horas. Es decir, cuando su estómago rugió por hambre.

Se encontró desnuda en la cama de Jack. Y le gustó la sensación. El olor de Jack impregnaba su piel. Y eso le hacía pensar que pertenecía a algún lugar.

Se levantó tal y como estaba, y observó que Jack seguía dónde se había dormido. Y se dio cuenta que sus vidas estaban ligadas, para un final feliz o para una tragedia. Mientras caminaba hasta la pequeña ventana con nada mas encima que el sonido de un cascabel, evocó las imágenes de una playa lejana. De esa que siempre soñaba despierta.

Cuando corrió la cortina y dejó entrar el Sol a la estancia, su cuerpo dorado también se iluminó. Con el calor de la mañana le llegaron las demás imágenes de la playa, de los atardeceres, de las risas y del mar. Se dio cuenta que no lo añoraba tanto como pensaba. Pero que no podía renunciar a él. Al fin y al cabo. Eran sus raíces.

Una de las flores de su pelo que había utilizado Nadine para vestir a Sora le resbaló por su flequillo y quedó a medio camino por su mejilla. La cogió y la miró tiernamente recordando esa noche en la mazmorra. Si esa playa y las amazonas eran sus raíces, sin duda Jack, la Perla Negra y los piratas eran ahora parte de la su futuro.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza y las florecillas restantes cayeron por el movimiento.

El sonido del cascabel pareció sacar a Jack de su sueño, pues abrió los ojos al instante. Pero no se movió del sitio, y tan solo se quedó mirando a la figura desnuda bañada por el Sol.

Sora no se percató de que estaba siendo observada, y seguía impúdica mirando por la ventana. Así pues, ella, abrió la ventana y dejó entrar un poco el aire salado. Su impacto fue como jirón de seda cuando cae por los brazos desnudos. Escalofrío, y luego una sonrisa. Era agradable. El olor y la sensación eran parte de ella.

Jack la miraba embelesado. Algo estaba cambiando en ella. Su expresión. Era algo mas seria y mas apacible. Hacía apenas unas semanas que la había conocido siendo un muchacho enfurruñado todo el tiempo y preocupado por todo a la vez.

Ahora la miraba siendo una joven de fuerte carácter, que, bueno. También se enfurruñaba por cualquier cosa, pero era normal. Sobretodo a su edad. Él la comprendía, pero no iba a dejar que se fuese de su lado.

Sora seguía pensando en su isla y en su capitán. Marie le había hablado de un plan. De cómo poder llegar hasta las amazonas, decirles lo que en realidad pasó con las niñas, y poder marcharse de allí sin que la retuviesen. Pero no estaba segura de querer hacerlo. De cualquier modo Jack sabría que ella era una amazona. Si lo hacían del modo en que Marie lo había propuesto, a él no le importaría. Y se podrían marchar. Y serían felices para siempre. Si lo hacían de la forma contraria. Los separarían. Y Jack tendría que marcharse. Y probablemente para ellos. Sería de verdad un final.

Jack por su parte la seguía mirando. No podía apartar la vista de ella. Vio torcer el gesto de la muchacha. Probablemente estaría pensando en algo malo. Se quiso levantar y abrazarla. Decirle que la amaba y que él haría que no volviese a ser infeliz. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho ya que la quería? Infinitas. Y ella… ella no había respondido lo mismo ni una sola vez. Algo fallaba para Jack. ¿La chica no estaba enamorada de él? Eso no podía ser. Él era Jack Sparrow! Todas las mujeres caían rendidas a sus pies! Al menos esto pensó para aliviar un poco el peso de su pecho.

Sora se estaba debatiendo con ella misma a muerte. ¿Qué debía hacer? Honrar lo que realmente ella era. O seguir su corazón y aceptar a un pirata como Jack Sparrow en su vida. La idea de Marie había sido simple. "_Iremos las dos a Dellas. Yo seré tú, y tú serás yo. Así de simple. Podrás ver tu tierra. Podrás decidir si quedarte o marcharte. Y yo seré la única que tenga la obligación de quedarse.…… Pero Marie, allí.. allí no habrá de tus chicos que te compren regalos!…… Sora, pequeña. Cuando has llevado una vida como la mía, llega un momento en que dejas de necesitar a los hombres_"

Eso había dicho Marie. Y a ese acuerdo habían llegado. Marie quería quedarse en Dellas. las amazonas, fuese quien fuese podía quedarse con ellas. Con la única condición que no fuese un hombre.

Jack en su mundo pensaba en que era lo que estaba alejando a su princesa de su lado. Que pensamientos eran tan importantes como para que ella estuviese tanto tiempo alejada de él. Fueron ahí donde los celos hicieron mella. Él la podría proteger de todo contacto físico. Pero su mente era otra cosa. Eso no la podía controlar. ¿En que se estaba convirtiendo Sora en su vida? En realmente "su" vida. Ya no era el vivir por ella. Era una obsesión sana de tenerla. Porque sin ella ……. ¿Qué le pasaría? Ahora que había encontrado a una persona que además de probar su cuerpo, había probado su corazón. Hizo una vaga reflexión en la posibilidad de abandonar la vida que llevaba por ella. Pero la abandonó rápidamente. Pues si Sora era su vida, el mar y la Perla serían su muerte de no tenerlos. Así pues, decidió, que todo seguiría como hasta ahora. Y que algún día, cuando ella tuviese unos años más… cuando la piratería fuese realmente también la vida de ella…… y teniendo en cuenta que esperaba que ambos siguiesen vivos hasta entonces… la haría su esposa.

Sora, también había tomado una decisión. Y los sentimientos y planes de Jack se iban a ver bastante perjudicados. Pero ella tenía que decidir. Y lo que había decidido… ni siquiera sabía si era lo mejor para los dos. Desde luego, no para ella. Mucho menos para Jack. Pero ¿cuál podía ser el futuro para una pareja como ellos? Un pirata con pésima reputación con las mujeres y una amazona que en la sangre llevaba el rechazo hacia los hombres. Tarde o temprano esos rasgos saldrían a flote. Y el dolor de partir entonces, sería la tortura mas intensa que nadie hubiese podido imaginar. Los dos se olvidaban también, que no eran seres precisamente predecibles.

A pesar de todos estos pensamientos. La mujer había decidido. Los pensamientos fueron tan claros como el Sol que entraba por la ventana y que había calentado el cuerpo de Sora. A penas quedaba un día de camino a Dellas. Lo sabía, lo sentía. Así pues, ese día iba ser plenamente para Jack. Para el hombre que la había rescatado, muy a su pesar.

Con ese último día dedicado en cuerpo y alma a Jack, lo dejaría atrás junto con esa corta etapa de su vida. Luego se entregaría a las amazonas en Dellas.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ella se había levantado y miraba por la ventana¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que Jack la estaba mirando?

Ninguno lo supo. Ambos parecieron recuperar el sentido del tiempo cuando ella se giró.

Al parecer, se sintió de nuevo vergonzosa de estar tan libremente por la estancia. Se giró sobre sus pasos y adaptó sus ojos a la mediana oscuridad comparada con la claridad de fuera. Y entonces vio a Jack observándola. Pudo haber pudor. Pero ella sabía a lo que se enfrentaba. A un último día con su amado. Así pues, se quedó donde estaba y le sonrió ligeramente.

- Buenos días- anunció con tranquilidad

Jack reaccionó maravillosamente bien. Primero levantó una ceja y la miró perplejo. ¿Su pequeña había madurado? Sonrió y le respondió cortésmente:

- Buenos días, querida. ¿Has dormido bien?

- Todo lo bien que cabe esperar estando a tu lado.

- Hoy va a ser el principio de una nueva vida… - dijo Jack levantándose.

- No lo dudo- dijo ella pesarosa

Jack se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos.

- Te diría que te vistieses, pero eso iría en contra de mis principios.

- Bien, pues. No me vestiré. Me quedaré así todo el día. Seguro que sabrás que hacer.

Él entonces la miró extrañado y se separó de ella. Torció el gesto y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- ¿Cómo?- ahora era ella, quien parecía sorprendida. Jack siempre la buscaba. ¿Por qué cuando se ofrecía se extrañaba?

- Normalmente eres mas del tipo "No me mires! No me toques! Soy pura y limpia!"- dijo Jack alzando sus manos al aire y haciendo unos gestos desesperados, mientras agudizaba su voz.

Sora lo miró alzando una ceja y rodando sus ojos por el camarote. Se acercó a la silla en la que estaban sus ropas de pirata propiamente dichas, y se puso la camisa. Cuando comenzó a abotonarla le dijo:

- Bueno, capitán, siempre podemos volver al juego del gato y el ratón, si lo prefiere.

A Jack no se lo tenían que decir dos veces. Soltó una risilla y agarró a la muchacha por la cintura y en volandas la llevó hacia la cama.

Después de una sucesión de cosquillas, mordiscos, risas y besos él le repitió lo mucho que la quería y que la deseaba. A lo que ella tan solo contestó con una evasiva y otra ligera sonrisa.

- Sora… ¿por qué nunca me contestas a eso?

- Ahora que me fijo… nunca te había visto sin el pañuelo rojo… estás muy bien así…

- Sora… no intentes robarle al ladrón… - dijo Jack refiriéndose claramente a su virtud en lo que era a despistar

- No! Es cierto! Nunca te veo sin él¿Por qué?- insistió la muchacha

- Me acompaña desde que soy pirata… - dijo después de suspirar profundamente, en señal de rendición

Sora se incorporó pero sin liberarse del todo de su abrazo. Cogió el pañuelo que, al contrario que su ropa, estaba apilado con los efectos personales de Jack, en el suelo. Lo observó con interés y le dijo.

- Algo que tienes desde hace tanto tiempo, y a lo que le tienes tanto cariño… ¿qué pasaría si lo perdieras?

- Bueno… no acostumbro a perder aquello a lo que le doy realmente importancia. Por eso siempre lo mantengo conmigo.

- Si, bueno…pero… si no te quedase mas remedio que desprenderte de él… porque te obligasen a ello…¿qué harías?

- Bueno… en principio pelearía por él… pero, no es mas que un pañuelo… siempre puedo conseguir otro – dijo Jack recurriendo por una vez en su vida a la razón.

- Jack. ¿Tú le pegarías a una mujer para conseguir lo que quieres?

Jack la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y con una expresión de seria sorpresa en la cara. Luego se separó de ella con un gesto muy solemne y mirándola a los ojos le dijo:

- Yo nunca te obligaría a hacer nada que tu no quisieras, Sora. Eso te lo puedo jurar.

Cuando se percató Sora de lo que quería decir lanzó una carcajada y se aferró a su pecho.

- No me refiero a eso, Jack. Ya se que no eres ese tipo de hombres. Lo que quiero decir es que si una mujer te robase lo mas preciado para ti… serías capaz de enfrentarte a ella.

- Creo que no. Pero intentaría por otros medios recuperarlo.

Se hizo silencio entre los dos y ella decidió emprender otra sarta de preguntas que para él no tenían sentido.

- Jack. Si alguna vez nos tuviésemos que separar…

- No nos vamos a separar. No voy a dejar que se te lleven de mi lado.

- Acabas de decir que no me obligarías a hacer nada que yo no quisiera.

- ¿Quieres alejarte de mi?

- No.

- Entonces… ¿a que viene esa pregunta?

- Era solo una pregunta.

- Pues la respuesta es que no nos vamos a separar.

- Pero si pasase. Si yo tuviese que permanecer alejada de ti… ¿qué quedaría de los dos en cada uno de nosotros?

- No lo se. No quiero saberlo. No quiero pensarlo. Esta es la primera vez que encuentro algo así. Algo tan grande como tú. Y no quiero ni pensar en lo que pudiese pasar si pasase algo así…

Jack estaba de nuevo encima de ella. Preparándose para amarla de la manera en que lo quería hacer. Ahora, y el resto de su vida. Pero desde fuera los interrumpió los golpes de Gibbs en la puerta, pidiéndole que saliera, pues Marie estaba pidiendo que alguien le enseñase el barco. Jack, se recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Sora, que yacía debajo de él, y suspiró en frustración. Sora solo se rió y apartó el flequillo de su cara. Hizo un ademán de levantarse pero Jack se lo impidió.

- No, querida. Estas interrupciones han de acabarse de una vez – dijo para que solo lo oyese ella, y gritándole detrás de la puerta, acabó- dile a Ana María que se encargue de Marie! Y haz el favor de no molestar nunca mas al capitán cuando está en su camarote con su mujer!

Se oyó una disculpa desde fuera y unos pasos apresurados que se marchaban.

- Gec. Nunca cambiará, cierto? – dijo Sora

- Por su bien, espero que lo haga. Ahora¿dónde nos habíamos quedado?

No la dejó contestar, pues realmente no hacían falta las palabras. La besó, y su beso fue en cuerpo y alma, suave, lento, amoroso y muy apasionado. Exactamente igual que el sexo que lo precedería.

Y nada ni nadie los quiso molestar en esos momentos. Ni la luz, ni el ruido, ni el frío, ni el calor, ni nada a su alrededor. Así pues, hasta las emociones del mismo océano que estaban cruzando decidieron dejar a puerta cerrada, en la intimidad del camarote principal de la Perla Negra, a dos amantes que el mundo se llevaría en la distancia.

* * *

En cubierta, Ana María acarreaba con Marie, de arriba abajo del barco. Ésta última se había apropiado de la ropa de la pirata, pero seguía con su personal estilo de dama de la calle. La mujer de color parecía furiosa de tener mas mujeronas a bordo, y no disimulaba su desagrado con la pelirroja. En cambio, ella se mostraba muy habladora y alegre.

- Este barco se mueve muy lentamente¿no?- dijo Marie al ver que realmente iban demasiado despacio

- Eso es porque no hay viento!- vociferó Ana María- con el viento que se había levantado esta mañana podríamos estar ya en Dellas, pero a este paso, habríamos de dar gracias por llegar esta tarde.

- Uno de los chicos me dijo que habían por lo menos cuatro días de travesía!

- Eso era si la corriente nos arrastraba a esas islas de ahí – dijo la mujer señalando a su derecha- es muy difícil controlar los navíos en ese punto

- Oh vaya, me hubiese gustado pasar mas tiempo en este barco…

- ¿Te vas a quedar en Dellas?- preguntó Ana María casi con esperanza

- Oh si… vamos a hacer un trueque. Yo por Sora. Así podrá ver su tierra al menos una vez. Yo me quedaré… espero que me acojan bien.

- ¿Cómo¿Sora es una amazona?- Ana estaba perpleja

Marie arqueó las cejas. Había metido la pata contándole la verdad sobre Sora, ya que en principio, ella se iba a quedar abordo lidiando con esos piratas.

Se quiso marchar como quien no quiere la cosa, alegando "cosas de mujeres" pero eso con Ana María no serviría. Ésta la tomó del brazo y la enfrentó:

- Jack … ¿lo sabe?

- No… pero no importará… ella seguirá aquí… - dijo Marie defendiéndose

- Eso espero. Porque a nuestro capitán le importa demasiado esa niña como para perderla. Cualquiera sabe lo que podría pasar si la pierde justo ahora.

- Veo que te preocupas mucho por Jack… ¿celosa?- se burló Marie.

- No digas estupideces. Mas que temer por él, temo por nosotros. Si Jack pierde a esa niña… su vida no valdrá para mucho… y si ni siquiera vale su vida, su tripulación… -

Ana María se marchó hacia cualquier otro lugar donde nadie pudiese ver sus ojos. Marie se quedó en la proa, observando el horizonte. Ella no estaba preocupada, pues no sabía en realidad los planes en que había pensado Sora. Ella anhelaba una vida nueva rodeada de mujeres, pues ya estaba cansada de vivirla con hombres.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos, en su nueva vida, que ni siquiera divisó un lejano y borroso punto en el horizonte.

Dellas.

* * *

_Continuará!_

_Ocaso… atardecer… preludio de la noche… y todos sabemos que la noche es el final._

_Falta poco para que esta historia llegue a su fin. Espero que estemos aquí todos para verlo_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que me han estado apoyando hasta ahora. Los reviews me han ayudado mucho a seguir. Seguid conmigo solo un poco mas!_

_Hasta pronto,_

_ Witchy woman  
_

_PD: siento mucho no actualizar mas rápidamente dado que la historia ya está acabada, pero es que me conecto muy poco y cuando lo hago son pocos minutos para mirar el correo. De todas formas, la próxima vez que me conecte subiré los dos capis que quedan ok? gracias por tener paciencia. UN BESOTE!  
_


	13. Guerrera en corazón

**Titulo: La amazona perdida y el pirata loco.**

**Capitulo 13: Guerrera en corazón**

**

* * *

**

Era medio día. El Sol caía furioso y sin piedad en una jornada sin una pizca de viento. Todo parecía querer evitar que la Perla llegase a destino.

En cubierta todos los marineros buscaban un mínimo recodo de sombra en el que guarecerse. Y en los camarotes hacía calor tan asfixiante, que nadie permanecía en ellos. Nadie excepto la circunstancia y la actividad de Jack y Sora. ¿Qué sentido tenía poder refugiarse del calor, si eso implicaba separar sus cuerpos?. Aún así, tocada ya la hora de comer, ambos aparecieron en cubierta, y se dejaron caer por los rincones, agotados y casi asfixiados.

Sora, tirada en cubierta al lado de Jack, estaba intranquila. Sabía que en poco tiempo tendría que dejar a su capitán, y luchaba constantemente contra su voluntad. Y ni tan siquiera sabía que Dellas estaba tan cerca. En sus ojos se podía leer el desconsuelo de saber que lo iba a perder, y el dolor que eso le producía. Y por eso se negaba a decírselo. Aunque en un momento de lucidez, pensó la posibilidad de revelarle a Jack lo que iba a hacer, y declararle por fin lo mucho que lo quería, pero enseguida surgió la posibilidad que él no la dejaría ir.

Jack, por su parte, seguía soñando con su vida perfecta con la muchacha. Y achacó su apesadumbrado semblante a su anterior actividad. Así pues, en un súbito aire varonil, se felicitó a él mismo por causar ese efecto en las mujeres.

En el mismo suelo de madera de la cubierta, dispusieron los alimentos para los dos recién llegados, acompañados por una botella de ron sin empezar.

Sora, desganada, apenas probó dos bocados y se fue en busca de Marie, que estaba hablando con uno de los chicos en el otro extremo del barco.

Cuando llegó, la perenne sonrisa de la pelirroja la recibió con alegría y complicidad.

- ¿Qué tal estás, pequeña?

- Eh? Bien…

- ¿No estás cansada? Mira que hemos oído buena parte de vuestra fiesta privada…

- Bueno, eso da igual ahora.- dijo Sora mirando al horizonte

- Oh… querida… ¿Qué te ocurre? Deberías estar contenta!

- Si… pero he decidido que no me marcharé con Jack.

Marie quedó en silencio. Parada y sin comprender.

- Simplemente, prefiero sufrir ahora, que los dos tengamos que hacerlo en un futuro.

- Jack no va a renunciar de una manera tan fácil a ti, Sora.

- Tendrá que hacerlo.

- Eres injusta.

- A pesar de ello, me quedaré en Dellas contigo- dijo ella como si en realidad fuese una mentira, pues en su interior no quería

- Confías mucho en tu pueblo, y ni siquiera sabes si sus tradiciones siguen vivas.

- Si no lo hacen, ni tu ni yo nos podremos quedar.

- Entonces tu vida estará con Jack. Y yo estaré con vosotros- sonrió amablemente

- Hasta que la guerrera que hay en mi interior me llame.

- Puede que no despierte nunca – replicó Marie

- Puede… sabes? Hay momentos en los que desearía que este barco no avanzase…

- Si no quieres ir, no vayas, pequeña

- Pero hay algo dentro de mi, que me lo pide a gritos… deseo verlo, deseo ser parte de ese lugar…

* * *

En el otro extremo del barco, Jack apuntaba algunas órdenes a su tripulación, ya que habían avistado tierra en el horizonte. El Capitán, dedujo que se trataba de Dellas, que aunque no aparecía en los mapas, su situación aparecía descrita en unos antiguos pergaminos.

Ana María, después de la conversación que había tenido con Marie, estaba dispuesta a explicárselo a Jack, por devoción, simplemente, ya que conocía perfectamente los arrebatos de locura que solían turbar la mente del capitán.

Así pues, se le acercó con sigilo, mientras él estaba a punto de dar las órdenes de sacar los remos para dar un mínimo impulso al navío, ya que el viento continuaba calmado y la Perla, poco mas, que ni se balanceaba.

- Capitán…

- Hmmm? - musitó Jack como respuesta

- Esto… ya sabes lo que pasará cuando lleguemos a tierra?

- ¿A que te refieres? Si es por lo que os dije de saquear… creo que no sería buena idea… - dijo torciendo el gesto

- No. Ya veo que no te ha dicho nada.

- Sobre qué

- La chica. No es lo que parece.

Jack la miró alzando una ceja, casi intuyendo lo que le iba a decir.

- Sora… es una amazona.

De pronto, el viento de levante castigó las velas que empujaron al barco hacia destino, contra la voluntad de algunos tripulantes.

- Pero se quedará conmigo – rebatió Jack, y caminó hacia la muchacha para pedir explicaciones, así que no pudo oír las últimas palabras de Ana María

- No asegures tan rápido las decisiones del corazón de una mujer

* * *

Marie observó el cielo que en unos minutos se había ennegrecido y el viento soplaba con fuerza hasta tal punto, que aquel borrón en el horizonte se había convertido en una cercana cala. El día se había oscurecido de inmediato por las nubes que amenazaban con lluvia no muy lejos. Y cuando vio la cara de Jack acercándose a ellas con rapidez y con el rostro turbado, una sensación para con él surgió en su corazón. Miedo.

Jack tomó a Sora por el brazo y la separó de Marie con fuerza.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – incriminó Jack

- ¿Qué?

- Eres una amazona. Juro que en principio lo pensé, pero me hiciste creer lo contrario. Y quiero saber por qué.

- …………

- Habla!

- Yo… no lo se muy bien. Supuse que al principio no querrías una mujer en tu barco… luego Gibbs me dijo que no me fiase de ti… y cuando me enteré que era una amazona… pensé que no querrías dejarme aquí, porque siempre me decías que me querías… - consiguió articular Sora con nerviosismo, y aunque sus palabras estaban entremezcladas con otras ideas, el Capitán comprendió exactamente lo que quería decir.

- Y por supuesto que no te voy a dejar aquí. Solo hemos venido a decirle a la madre de esa chica………

Pero entonces Jack vio la verdad en los ojos de la muchacha.

- Eso también era mentira, cierto? Seguramente ni recuerdas a las demás chicas…

- Jack… quiero ver mi tierra. Dentro de mi siento que hay algo importante que puedo hacer aquí.

- Está bien… no hay ningún problema… la veremos. Veremos esta tierra… y cuando la hayas visto... nos marcharemos. Aun nos quedan muchos lugares a donde ir.

- Pero… y si tuviese que quedarme. ¿Qué pasaría?- dijo Sora con los ojos brillantes

- Yo no dejaría que hicieses algo así.

- Jack… Marie y yo vamos a …

- ¡No voy a dejar que hagas algo así!- le vociferó, pero al ver la cara de sorpresa de ella, relajó su rostro, cogió su cara entre las manos, y le habló en susurros- no puedes dejarme solo. Sabes perfectamente que no me puedo quedar en esta isla.

Pero no pudieron seguir con sus negociaciones, pues habían sido interceptados.

Habían llegado a un escaso kilómetro de la playa, pero parecían estar inmersos en una fortaleza medio derruida.

La playa hacía una media luna, y quedaba escondida de la vista ajena excepto hasta que te encontrabas de lleno en ella. Los extremos de la media luna, eran enormes muros de roca de la propia montaña, que habían sido remodelados para que hiciesen de torres de vigilancia.

En la playa, una extensa vegetación escondía cualquier entrada posible a la ciudad, que camuflada por los altísimos árboles de la pequeña selva, se extendía en la lejanía. Cualquier pista que pudiese llevar a que en ese lugar habitaba alguien, era lo libre de despojos que estaba provista la pequeña cala. Si nadie en realidad hubiese en esas tierras, estaría descuidada, llena de maleza que el mismo mar hubiese arrojado. Pero estaba completamente limpia, preparada para su utilización en la pesca.

A la poderosa voz de : - ¡Quién va! – toda la tripulación alzó la vista a la roca y observaron dos figuras que los miraban amenazantes.

La Perla Negra había anclado escasos segundos antes pues se disponían a desembarcar. Pero cuando miraron a su alrededor, se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos. La selva se movía, y de ella aparecieron varias mujeres. En el agua, habían dos barcas pescando, pero ni siquiera habían repercutido en ellas. Y a escasos metros de ellos, fusiles en mano, desde una atalaya, otras mujeres les apuntaban.

Fuese como fuese, ahora eran prisioneros.

* * *

Jack había dado la orden de no contraatacar y de permanecer a las órdenes de sus captoras. No estaba en condiciones de empezar una batalla. Así pues, las mujeres que les habían dado el alto, habían abordado el barco y observaban con curiosidad y algo de miedo a los recién llegados.

Después de observar a las tres mujeres que iban a bordo, en un idioma que no entendían, las "captoras" se comunicaron unas órdenes y sin ninguna acción que implicase violencia, les invitaron a acompañarlas hacia la playa.

Los tripulantes, obedecieron en silencio, ya que parecían embelesados por la visión del poder que emanaban las mujeres.

Cuando hubieron llegado a la playa en los botes de pesca de las mujeres, divisaron entre la maleza unas cuantas niñas que entre risas, cuchicheaban lo que veían.

Sora las observó a las pequeñas y dio un vistazo a la playa. Sus recuerdos ahora eran perfectos y claros. Esa era la playa que tanto había añorado. Reconocía las enormes palmeras, y el olor de la arena y la sensación de protección. ¿Había llegado a casa?

Dos de los marineros empezaron a hablar entre ellos, mientras miraban a las mujeres de arriba abajo con deseo. Pero una de las mujeres los miró desafiante y bajaron la vista al suelo, avergonzados.

- Estamos perdidos. Las amazonas nos matarán- dijo uno de los muchachos.

- Si Jack hubiese decidido luchar, serían nuestras- afirmó otro que estaba mas atrás

- Hubiésemos acabado por ser sus cautivos de igual modo – acabó Gibbs

Se hicieron paso a través de los árboles, los manglares, y los espinos que protegían la entrada al poblado. Ésta, era de roca blanca y pulida, que daba la bienvenida en forma de arco a los recién llegados.

Delante de ésta, se extendía un camino de arena blanca que se ramificaba unos metros mas allá, en las diversas calles del poblado. De la ciudad. En realidad, escondido entre los árboles no sólo había un pueblo en el que habitaban mujeres. Había una gran ciudad levantada por manos expertas que no carecía en absoluto de nada.

Habían torres de vigilancia en los extremos de la ciudad. Casas de muros blancos y de rica arquitectura que se extendían por lo largo y ancho de la ciudad. Edificios mas decorados que otros, que parecían ser la sede de algún grupo social. Bibliotecas, parques, escuelas… mas que otra cosa, el lugar rebosaba sabiduría y riqueza.

Al final del camino donde la tripulación fue conducida, residía un magnífico edificio con portales de madera tallada, en los cuales, figuraban imágenes de diosas de leyenda.

Enormes ventanas por las cuales la luz del sol era suficiente para iluminar el interior, aunque en días lluviosos unas antorchas proveía del mismo calor.

Y dentro, la decoración era simple, sobria. Seis columnas hacían un pasillo que conducía a un altar en medio de la estancia, donde había una mesa y varias sillas a su alrededor. Detrás de las columnas, habían bancos y tapices amarillos, verdes y rojos que tapaban las paredes, con unas exquisitas imágenes plasmadas en ellos.

Entonces, Jack le hizo una aclaración a la última frase que había echo Gibbs.

- Yo diría que no somos sus prisioneros, sino sus invitados… y nos están dando la bienvenida. – dijo maravillado por lo que sus ojos contemplaban.

En uno de los bancos de los laterales, leyendo un libro de cubiertas marrones con ribetes dorados, había una jovencita, no mucho mayor que Sora. Rubia, de pelo corto y liso, algo mas largo de lo que un muchacho lo llevaría. Tenía los ojos grandes y azules y la tez muy blanca y fina. A primera vista, parecía bastante frágil. Llevaba puesto un largo vestido azul, con flores amarillas estampadas. Era ceñido al pecho, de tirantes y nada escotado, pero a partir de las caderas, la falda se desplegaba limpiamente de sus piernas, algo que le daba un aire fantasmagórico al caminar. Como las demás mujeres que habían visto al llegar, y desde luego, no habían dejado de admirar, no llevaba calzado.

Levantó la vista y los contempló expectativa hasta que otra de las muchachas, bastante mas corpulenta, morena y de pelo largo, se le acercó y le dio cuenta en su idioma de la situación. Asintió con la cabeza cuando ella acabó y dijo algo también en su habla. La muchacha morena se retiró con dos más, y entonces la chica rubia habló.

- Mis hermanas dicen que sois piratas, pero venís en son de paz. ¿Qué me decís vosotros?- dijo la rubia desconocida con una sonrisa.

Los marines se quedaron asombrados de la dulce voz de la mujer, y porque también supiese hablar su idioma. A algunos les costó bastante comprender que una ciudad de tanta riqueza como la de esas mujeres, se había desarrollado por completo, y aunque permaneciesen ocultas, habían aprendido varios idiomas y varias culturas gracias a sus libros. Por fin, el Capitán se atrevió a responder.

- Claro que venimos en son de paz, preciosa- pero la actitud socarrona y siempre lasciva del bucanero le traicionó. Y acabó la frase con una sonrisa.

La mujer, pareció no sorprenderse de la actitud de Jack, y simplemente continuó.

- No acostumbramos a tratar con piratas, pero vemos que traéis con vosotros a tres mujeres. Si ellas están por propia voluntad con vosotros, entendemos que no sois de tan mala calaña.

- Por supuesto que estamos con ellos por propia voluntad!- respondió Marie, tan alborotadora como siempre- son hombres honrados

- Si vos lo decís, lo creeremos, aunque no tengamos muy buena imagen de vosotros

- Sois las amazonas, verdad? – se atrevió Sora desde lo mas profundo de su corazón

La mujer la observó atentamente a Sora, y reconoció en ella un igual. Se le acercó, liberándola del cúmulo de hombres, de Jack, y sonriéndole con dulzura le dijo:

- Mi nombre es Moadine. Soy la Guía de las Amazonas. La Gran Madre dijo que una de las que nos arrebataron, volvería a nosotras. Me alegra saber que ya estés de vuelta.

Y la abrazó con sentimiento, mientras sus compañeros en la tripulación, Marie, y sobretodo Jack, miraban la escena, aunque no todos con la misma alegría en sus corazones.

* * *

Había llegado la noche a Dellas, y después de haber hablado largo y tendido entre ellos, después de haber visitado parte de la ciudad, después de haber comido un gran festín, después de haber hablado sobre las costumbres, de los porqués y los cómos de la situación de las amazonas, de sus métodos de reproducción y continuación de la especie entre ellas sin hombres, y varios interrogantes más, después haber jurado y perjurado por su vida, que ninguno de los allí presentes revelaría jamás la situación de Dellas a su marcha… llegó la hora que Jack había estado temiendo toda la tarde. La hora de la decisión final.

Marie había anunciado alegremente que si las Amazonas la aceptaban, ella se quedaría en Dellas (para gran decepción de la tripulación). Al menos, durante una temporada, pues la hermosa pelirroja, por muy cansada que estuviese de su vida hasta el momento, no se contentaba con cualquier cosa.

Ana María fue tentada a quedarse en ese paraíso al que solo podían acceder las mujeres, pero enseguida el deseo de gloria y riquezas le nubló la vista cual pirata temido en los siete mares.

Varios miembros varones de la tripulación estuvieron a punto de llorar implorando permiso para quedarse en la isla. Pero la fe de las Amazonas era implacable. Ningún varón podía permanecer en sus tierras mas de un día. Ya que de lo contrario, las mujeres corrían el riesgo de ser mancilladas por ellos al sucumbir a la tentación.

Aún así, casi todos accedieron a marcharse al amanecer, pues la ausencia de bebidas alcohólicas en Dellas, era un sacrilegio para la vida de cualquier pirata. Pero hubo uno, que se pasó la noche en vela, implorando a su bella Marie que no lo dejase solo en la vida… aunque al fin y al cabo, también se tuvo que marchar. A Marie nunca le habían gustado los hombres como Gibbs.

Sora, por su parte, cuando la noche hizo que mar y arena se confundieran en un negro azulado furioso, tenía su corazón dividido. Estaba sentada en uno de los bancos de los jardines laterales de la ciudad, cerca de una torre de vigilancia. Desde allí se observaban las hogueras y las antorchas que dotaban de luz a Dellas. Y Jack distrajo sus pensamientos.

- Mañana por la mañana me obligan a marcharme.- dijo él, apesadumbrado

- Lo sé- dijo la chica quitándose el pañuelo negro de su cabeza y dejándolo en el banco en un pesado movimiento.

- No me iré sin ti.

- Tendrás que irte de todos modos. – dijo ella sin quitar la vista del frente

- Pues volveré a buscarte- rebatió sin dudarlo

- No te dejarán llegar hasta mí

- Y porque simplemente no vienes conmigo – se lamentó Sparrow

- Porque las leyes me lo impiden

- Eres una amazona desde hace un par de horas… ¿y ya obedeces las reglas al pie de la letra?- él no podía creer el súbito cambio de parecer de la muchacha

- Deseo mas que nada pertenecer a algún lugar… no como tú, que siempre tienes que andar escapando de un lugar a otro!- Sora vociferó enfadada

- Yo pertenezco al mar! Y creí que tu lo entenderías… creí incluso que me querías… pero veo que solo me utilizaste para conseguir…

- ¡No te atrevas¡No te atrevas ni siquiera a pensar que te he utilizado! – rebatió ella levantándose del banco y enfrentándolo en la oscuridad- esto es un tormento - prosiguió mirando al suelo- que harías tú si tuvieses que elegir entre el mar y la persona que amas?

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Jack respondió.

- Arrastraría al mar a esa persona- dijo asiéndola por los brazos y acercándola a su cuerpo, pero sin establecer contacto, siempre mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Y si esa persona no supiera nadar?

- Yo me cuidaría de…

- Jack… - lo interrumpió ella con suavidad- nadie te podría separar del mar, verdad?

Y el hombre se tuvo que dar por vencido, sin apenas darle tiempo a luchar. Si a él lo arrebataran del mar, quizá conseguiría vivir un tiempo lejos de él, pero poco a poco algo iría muriendo. Y por esa sencilla razón tuvo que dejarla marchar. Nadie se hubiese esperado que alguien como él accediese a … dejar algo que significaba tanto en su vida… pero al fin y al cabo, no tenía que lidiar con nadie¿verdad?

Comprendía la batalla del corazón de la chica. Habían pasado tantísimas cosas en tan poco tiempo desde que la hubo conocido, que era de esperar que Sora necesitase de algún lugar al que pertenecer. Y si eso era lo que ella necesitaba, él no sería un impedimento. Y se maldijo a si mismo por no ser mas egoísta y querer arrebatarla de todo y llevársela con él. Pero tuvo que abandonar esa idea, y dejarla marchar. Quizá el tiempo, sería benevolente con él, y se la devolvería…… o quizá no. De todos modos, decidió probar suerte una vez más.

- Entonces esto es el final? Así? Sin dramas? Sin ni siquiera lágrimas?- dijo con una media sonrisa

- Sin lágrimas? Eso crees? – y ella ocultó su cabeza en el pecho de él.

- Volveré a buscarte- repitió él mientras la mecía

- Pero no me encontrarás

- De igual modo volveré. Quizá mañana nos separen, pero yo volveré día tras día a verte, a recordarte que te quiero y a llevarte a un lugar donde nadie nos juzgue.

- ¿Dónde está ese lugar, mi Capitán?

- Tu encontrarás ese lugar en mi corazón. Y yo espero llegar algún día al tuyo.

- … ya estás en él, Jack…- dijo ella levantando la mirada y enfrentándose a él- te quiero, capitán- y sonrió mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas

Como dos adolescentes reacios a separarse en la tarde, en medio de un juego de palabras vanas, consistente en declaraciones de amor, detuvieron el tiempo lamentándose por ser tan débiles de dejarse marchar el uno al otro. ¿Alguna vez se lo perdonarían?

Ella se retiró a la habitación que habían preparado las mujeres, con la promesa que él la seguiría momentos después. Cuando ordenase sus pensamientos en soledad.

Y después de pensar largo y tendido, quizá dejó escapar una hora escasa. Casi toda la ciudad dormía. Para entonces, de ninguna manera quiso aceptar el destino que le aguardaba, y decidió hacerlo a su manera.

Se levantó del banco donde estaba sentado, y estudió el terreno que conducía hacia los aposentos. Y de los aposentos a la playa. Cuando tuvo que desechar varias ideas que surgieron precipitadas, no por falta de ingenio, sino de sutilidad, dio con lo que buscaba. Cogió el pañuelo negro que la muchacha había dejado olvidado y lo metió en el bolsillo de su larga chaqueta. Después, se dirigió a la habitación de Sora, con tanta tranquilidad que levantó sospechas. Y se topó con Moadine en la puerta.

- No lo haga, Sparrow. – dijo ella con autoridad, pese a ser mucho mas joven que él

- Tengo derecho a pasar una última noche con mi amorcito ¿no crees, querida? – bromeó Jack

- La voluntad de Sora flaqueará si lo vuelve a ver. Ella está en casa ahora, no puede irse – pero Moadine se mostró inflexible

- Ella es libre de tomar sus propias decisiones.- se puso serio

- Es por su bien. Con usted, la chica no tiene un futuro asegurado

- Yo mas que nadie estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por ella

- Eso es lo que me temo. Es usted tan incauto que en un descuido se puede quedar sola… y si no lo estuviese¿cuántas veces han estado ambos al borde de la muerte¿Y en cuanto tiempo?

- Pero siempre hemos escapado

- ¿Esa es la vida que le aguarda¿Estar siempre escapando, sorteando a la muerte como un vulgar ladrón?

- Puede que la convierta en un ladrón, pero será libre

- He de exigirle que no espere a mañana, y que usted y sus hombres se marchen esta misma noche.

- ¿Y si me niego?

- No tiene elección- sentenció Moadine- váyase, y no vuelva jamás… o la vida de la muchacha pelirroja…Marie… no valdrá mas que la tierra donde la enterremos

- ¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a Marie¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto!

- Exacto. Ella se puede quedar, puesto que es su decisión y es una mujer. Pero no es una Amazona. No es imprescindible.

Hubo un silencio abrumador, y luego un suspiro.

No había llegado el alba, cuando con pesar, la Perla Negra se perdía en el horizonte.

* * *

_Continuará_


	14. Y como resultado la libertad

**La amazona perdida y el pirata loco**

**  
**

**Capitulo 14: Y como resultado: la libertad**

**

* * *

**

Sora se despertó al cabo de un par de horas de haberse dormido, pues toda la noche estuvo esperando a Jack y en porqué no venía. Unos golpes en la puerta la desvelaron, y se desilusionó bastante al ver entrar a Moadine .

- ¿Dónde está Jack? – dijo ella extrañada

- El pirata se ha marchado

- ¿Qué? – respondió ella casi sin fuerza en la voz - ¿Por qué¿Cuándo?

- Le vi ayer por la noche… parecía algo enfadado- comenzó Moadine, mientras andaba por la estancia- iba mascullando maldiciones, y bueno, tampoco decía cosas demasiado bonitas sobre ti…

- ¿Enfadado? Pero por qué? Ayer estuve hablando con él y todo iba bien

- Deberías olvidarte de ese hombre. Sabes perfectamente que aquí jamás podrás estar con uno. Y ésta ha sido tu elección.

- Bueno, lo cierto es que… - empezó a decir la muchacha

- ¿No me irás a decir que has cambiado de opinión¡Sora! Estás en casa! Tu misma me has dicho que has estado buscándola toda la vida!

- Eso creía yo también

- De cualquier modo. Ahora no te puedes marchar. No podemos perder a mas de las nuestras.

- ¿Qué?... Qu... De que me estás hablando? – dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza. Sin comprender nada.

- Verás… - Moadine se dispuso a explicarle toda la verdad. La razón de existir de las amazonas.

" La vida del pueblo de las amazonas está llegando a su final. Nuestro pueblo, único y exclusivo de mujeres, ha conseguido sobrevivir durante mas de dos mil años en soledad. Nuestro cuerpo ha conseguido adaptarse a la escasez de hombres. Pero la naturaleza se empeña en lo contrario. Cada vez nacen menos niñas.

Y está ese juramento… verás.

Vuestra historia se ha convertido en una leyenda. Las ancianas y las guías la explican a las mas pequeñas para asustarlas. Para que no se alejen del poblado. Me lo contaron a mí a los pocos meses de que ocurriese el asalto. Ahora que la anterior guía ha muerto. Es mi trabajo alertar.

Como sabrás, esta localización es muy difícil de encontrar. Pero ha habido algunos exploradores, algunos viajeros que mas bien por suerte que por maña, lo han encontrado. Nosotras tratamos de impedirlo. Pero fue imposible impedir que rebelasen este paradero. Dejaron constancia de él en mapas y escritos. Y hablaron también de los poderes y las curas que preparamos. Fue por esto, que esa mujer, Nadia, la que no podía concebir, quiso utilizarnos.

Si ella hubiese querido. Nosotras le habríamos ayudado sin la menor duda. Pero estaba cegada por el dolor y las malas influencias. La Luna es muy traicionera. Nadie hace pactos con ella desde los tiempos en que los dioses habitaban estas tierras. Pero ella no atendió a razones. Y la Luna la engañó. Ella tan solo quería apoderarse de las amazonas. Aquellas que siempre le han hecho frente. Pero Sora. Mi querida Sora. Esa mujer y sus… piratas… se llevaron a nueve niñas.

Nadia, tan dolida, pues su tiempo para concebir se acababa, nos lanzó un juramento: nuestro reinado entre las mujeres se acabaría con pesar y dolor. Nos condenó a morir con la pena de sobrevivir a nuestras hijas y ser rescatadas por los hombres… lo que sería nuestra peor derrota. La más grande de las humillaciones.

Así que cuando se marcharon… todas lloramos vuestra pérdida. Nadie se atrevió a salir en vuestra búsqueda. Y dimos por sentado al cabo de unos meses, que jamás volveríais. Vuestras madres, que somos todas, hicimos los ritos funerarios… y procuramos olvidar lo ocurrido. Teníamos que seguir con nuestra vida.

Nadie esperaba que ese juramento no se cumpliría. Nuestro pueblo está en decadencia, es verdad, pero una de las nueve niñas ha vuelto. Y gracias a eso podremos levantar con esplendorosa armonía de nuevo nuestro pequeño reino"

Sora había escuchado atentamente. Al principio comprendió perfectamente su situación. Pero cuando Moadine pronunciaba el final… la sangre hirvió en sus venas.

Estaba escuchando el relato mientras miraba por la ventana, apoyada en el quicio. Mientras la brisa marina y el Sol acariciaban su cara, como si se tratase de la despedida de Jack. Y ella… ella le pedía perdón mentalmente, y deseó tenerlo al lado. Pero en cambio, cuando la muchacha rubia acabó de hablar cual dictador al populacho, Sora contestó tranquilamente:

- No sabes durante cuánto tiempo he añorado éste lugar. La playa, la tranquilidad, el Sol, el camino al pueblo… no lo sabes. Durante toda mi vida he deseado volver, porque era lo único que consideraba mío. Pero hay algo que no añoraba… no añoraba la familia, ni mis amigos. Y ahora se porque no lo echaba de menos. No era porque no lo recordase. Ni siquiera pensé en ello … porque nunca lo tuve.

Moadine fue a protestar inmediatamente pero Sora se lo impidió.

- La primera amiga que tuve, fue una de las prostitutas que intentaron prestarme sus servicios en una taberna mugrienta, cuando me hacía pasar por muchacho.

La Guía de las Amazonas hizo un gesto de asco, y luego el gestó cambió a furia cuando Sora le dijo quién era.

- Y esa fulana… era Marie. Pasé ocho años en este lugar sin ni siquiera saber que mi única finalidad en la vida sería tener hijas. Luego pasé unos diez mas sin saber ni quien era, en alta mar. Intentado pasar desapercibida. Nadie quiso saber de mi cuando estaba en el Sunrise.

Entonces Sora se fue acercando a la mujer lentamente.

- Y ha sido a penas unos días. Días… llámales semanas… llámales meses… llámales años… no se cuanto tiempo hace que estoy con él. El caso es que es desde hace muy poco tiempo, un – pirata- hizo hincapié en la palabra- me ha enseñado a vivir libre. A amar la vida… y que dios me perdone. A amarlo a él.

- Pero es un hombre! Y tu una amazona! Jamás saldría bien! Es antinatural!- contestó Moadine, roja de ira.

- Bueno… en realidad ni Jack ni yo somos personas demasiado normales- dijo adoptando una de las clásicas posturas de Jack, y esa magnífica sonrisa de media boca.

Pero Moadine no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer y le asestó tal bofetada que ladeó su cabeza a la derecha. Y Sora, lo vio todo claro. Todo absolutamente claro. Y todo el dolor que llevaba en su interior, de diez años de olvido, explotó, pues su pueblo no la echaba de menos a ella. Tan solo querían conservar su casta.

- ¿Sabes que es lo que le pasó a la última mujer que se atrevió a hacer eso?- dijo Sora resuelta.

- No permitiré que te marches- aunque la Guía parecía no entender en que terrible embrollo se había metido.

- La tiré por la borda, y la pobre ni siquiera sabía nadar. ¿Y sabes porque hice eso?

- Si es necesario te ataré con cadenas a esta habitación!- gritó la muchacha rubia

- Porque soy una temible… despiadada… cruel… y malvada… pirata.

- Tu no eres ninguna … - empezó Moadine

Pero no pudo seguir. Porque su cabeza había encontrado la pared al colisionar antes con el puño de Sora.

Moadine cayó al suelo aturdida, y empezó a llorar, mascullando maldiciones en su idioma.

Sora ni siquiera quiso seguir escarmentándola, y se fue de la habitación recogiendo su ropa. Se giró un momento para ver a su "guía" y dijo:

- Eres una… si ni siquiera te has podido inventar una mentira mejor para engañarme con lo de Jack.

* * *

Marie por su parte, se encontraba en uno de los jardines que había al lado de la gran casa, arreglando unas plantas. La habían despertado hacía escasos minutos y de no muy buenas maneras la habían puesto a trabajar en los mismos.

Con mas bien mal humor, saludó a Sora, que salió por la puerta con un blanco camisón hasta los pies y toda la ropa hecha un hatillo debajo del brazo.

- Sora, querida… tu gente es muy amable, si… contigo… - se quejó, mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano- no hay ninguna chica que me haya dirigido una sonrisa desde que se enteraron que no soy amazona

- ¿No te gusta éste lugar, Marie?- Sora se sentó a su lado

- Oh… si… si me gusta. Es realmente precioso – dijo mirando a su alrededor- y estoy mucho mejor sin ningún hombre por en medio… además, a las chicas ya se les pasará – acabó, solo para no entristecer con sus verdaderos pensamientos a su amiga

- Pues a mi no. No me gusta nada este lugar. Sobretodo desde hace un rato. – rebatió la amazona

Se hizo un silencio intenso entre las dos. A penas se escaparon unos minutos cuando se miraron a los ojos, y en silencio tomaron una decisión.

- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- respondió Marie con una amplia sonrisa

- ¿Qué te parece ahora mismo?

- Jajajajajajajajaja Encantada! Vamos a avisar a los chicos!- alegre contestó la pelirroja, poniéndose en pié de un salto

- Eso es parte de porque no me gusta éste lugar. Ya no están aquí. Creo que los han echado.

- No me lo puedo creer. ¿Qué Jack te ha dejado aquí¿Por propia voluntad? No puede ser.

- Es lo que estoy pensando. Con que lo amenazaron para que se marchase sin rechistar- y la miró con aire sombrío, acertando plenamente en los motivos que habían empujado a Jack Sparrow a abandonar su tesoro.

- Oh no¿Y que vamos a hacer?

- Bueno… en principio… ir a buscarlos… si?

- Dame solo un minuto!

Pero varios minutos después, Marie apareció de nuevo por la puerta de la salida, después de haber ido a su habitación, con otro hatillo, algo mas abultado que el de Sora, bajo el brazo.

- ¿Y eso?

- Bueno… el lugar es realmente precioso – dijo mirando a su alrededor – y de veras me gustaría alejar a los hombres durante una temporada. Pero como no nos vamos a quedar… me llevo algunos recuerdos – y sonrió divertida

- ¿Te has llevado los saris? – la miró incrédula Sora

- Son unas prendas bellísimas! – alegó en defensa Marie.

- Venga… vayámonos de aquí! – pero la mujer mas joven prefirió no entrar en ninguna discusión.

Caminaron descalzas por las calles del poblado. Desierto a tan temprana hora. Observaron el paisaje, y llegaron a la conclusión, que esa ciudad, era como un jardín. Al menos, parecía estar rodeado de él. Y desde luego, tanta belleza en el interior, guardaba el secreto de las miles de espinas.

Cuando llegaron a la pequeña cala, les pareció mucho mas grande que cuando habían llegado. Sobretodo porque la Perla Negra no estaba varada en esas aguas.

De todas formas, decidieron olvidarse por el momento de sus amigos, y se encaminaron a una de las pequeñas barcazas que las mujeres usaban para pescar. Pero no pudieron llegar.

- Te he dicho, Sora, que antes te encadenaría a dejar que te marchases.

Las dos se giraron hacia el foco de voz, y vieron a Moadine, con la cara sangrando de una herida en la cabeza, y detrás de ella, varias mujeres que llevaban cadenas.

- En cuanto a esa… prostituta- escupió las palabras – una de las celdas de reclusión bastará para ella

Las dos amigas miraron a sus lados en busca de una escapatoria, pero las paredes de roca eran imposibles de escalar excepto para alguien entrenado. El mar era inmenso para una pequeña barca de pescador… y luchar contra una ciudad entera no era buena idea.

La única posibilidad de escapar de la situación, sin que Marie muriese en el intento, era dejarse capturar.

- Si ella se no se merece mas que una celda. Yo no soy mejor que ella. – aclaró Sora

- Serás castigada, eso no lo dudes. Pero nunca compararemos a una amazona, pura y casta, con una mujer de burdel… una… fulana cualquiera- dijo la Guía

Sora entonces sonrió y alzó una ceja a la mujer.

- ¿Pura y casta¿Pero con quien te crees que estás hablando, rubita?

Moadine se quedó callada y muy seria. Pero no daba muestras de comprender la ironía de Sora.

- ¿Tampoco vas a aceptar eso? Jack… el pirata… es todo mío… y yo soy enteramente de él – dijo recorriendo su figura con las manos, como había hecho delante de su capitán una vez

- Tu comportamiento será severamente castigado – respondió Moadine con una amenazadora calma en la voz – y tal osadía – continuó mirándola con desdén – no te será perdonada tan fácilmente

Luego le dijo algo en su idioma a las demás mujeres y éstas, arrastraron a las dos amigas hacia el final de la ciudad. Una pared de roca protegía a las amazonas por la retaguardia. Y allí, a modo de dos jaulas enormes, solo que con rejas, estaban las celdas incrustadas.

Las metieron una en cada una, y aseguraron las muñecas de Sora en unas cadenas que estaban ligadas a los techos de las jaulas. Y ella quedó mirando a la pared, de rodillas.

Y tuvo suerte de no ver, como hizo Marie, lo que se le venía encima.

En la puerta de su celda, había una corpulenta mujer con un látigo.

* * *

Jack estaba borracho. Completa e inevitablemente ebrio de ron. Desde que se tuvo que marchar de madrugada, sin hacer ruido, como un ladrón, no dejó de beber.

Estaba furioso. Si esa zorra de pelo rubio no lo hubiese amenazado con Marie… y aunque le hubiese prometido a Sora de no levantarle la mano a una mujer… la hubiese matado. Le hubiese atravesado el corazón de un golpe de espada, y se hubiese ensañado con ello.

Él nunca había renunciado a algo que apreciaba tanto. ¡Por todos los dioses¡El nunca lo había echo, porque nunca había tenido nada por lo que sentir ese incondicional amor!

- Tengo que volver, tengo que volver… - musitaba en la soledad de su camarote

Varias veces se sentó en la cama y el olor de ella en las sábanas lo enfurecía aún mas. Agarraba los papeles, las botellas, la mesa… y los tiraba una y otra vez. Tan solo para causar ruido. Para que algo distrajese su cabeza de los pensamientos de ella.

Porque ella no estaba. Y él sabía que ella quería estar con él, pero aquella maldita mujer… aquella guía de las amazonas…

- Y si fuese vestido de mujer… me aceptarían entre ellas… no, la rubia se daría cuenta – desvariaba entre trago y trago

Al último de los tragos, su cabeza dio mas vueltas de lo normal en el camarote y cayó al suelo de nalgas. Segundos mas tarde, apoyado contra la el tabique de madera, estaba sumido en un profundo sueño.

Un sueño que lo condujo a su isla desierta. Allí se encontraba con su peculiar amigo, el herrero, y hablaba de su vida y de sus miserias. Un poco mas lejos, apareció un fuerte que daba al mar, dónde en la torre del mismo, ardía una hoguera en la oscuridad de la noche.

Alrededor de ella, bailando y cantando, la hija del gobernador bebía de una botella. El sueño, luego lo llevó hasta isla Tortuga, donde gozaba de una buena pelea con su tripulación. Entre la multitud que se arremolinaba entre los borrachos que se pegaban, distinguió un pañuelo negro anudado a una cabeza.

El propietario era un jovenzuelo que había robado unas piezas de pan y corría hasta desaparecer por las callejuelas.

Jack lo siguió a duras penas, corriendo pero sin moverse del lugar. Con una enorme pesadez en sus brazos y piernas, pero sus ojos vivos.

Lo siguió por las calles gritando el nombre de Sora. Recordaba el aspecto de muchacho debilucho que tenía en un principio.

Entonces una de las calles lo condujo directamente a una puerta. Al abrirla, se encontró a él mismo y a Sora en su camarote, la noche que él le había dicho que la amaba. De espaldas a esa puerta que había abierto, estaba el muchacho con el pañuelo negro –Sora- dijo Jack suavemente. Entonces salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando atrás a su propia imagen. Y salió a cubierta, donde por fin alcanzó a la muchacha.

La agarró de un brazo y la giró sobre sus pasos. Pero la joven no resultó ser su enamorada. Era Moadine.

Los ojos fieros de la guía lo enfrentaron. – No la mereces. Vete. Márchate. Olvídala. Ella te olvidará. No volveréis a estar juntos… - y así siguió hablando, pero él ya no la escuchaba, pues el pañuelo negro había volado de su cabeza y había llegado a proa. A los pies de ella. De su mujer. De la única que había querido. Y ella le sonreía. Y le alcanzaba la mano para que la tomase.

El mar rugió embravecido. A cada paso que daba mas cerca de ella, mas fuertes eran las olas que impactaban contra el casco. Mas daño en los oídos hacían los truenos y los relámpagos en el cielo. La lluvia que se había desatado, mas calaba hasta los huesos. Incluso el barco mismo se estaba desmoronando. Pero el avanzaba. Y cuando alcanzó a tomar su mano, volvió a la consciencia.

Se había despertado bañado en sudor y con un bestial dolor de cervicales, por su mala postura al dormir. Pero gracias a eso, divisó debajo de la silla tirada, al lado de su chaqueta. El pañuelo negro. Recordaba que ella se lo había dejado en aquel banco.

Era lo único que quedaba de ella. Se arrastró hasta poder cogerlo y se arrodilló en el suelo. Con el pañuelo en las manos, acercándolo a su pecho. Con la cabeza baja nadie habría podido ver las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Quizá eso no era lo mas adecuado para un Capitán Pirata como él, pero si para una persona que había perdido al ser querido.

* * *

En cubierta todos sabían de la situación de Jack. Pero en realidad ninguno sabía que hacer. Jack les había dado la orden de no volver atrás, y destruir los documentos que daban pie a encontrar Dellas.

Desde luego, habían visto al hombre de una manera que jamás pensaban ver.

Ana María, andaba enfadada, vociferando órdenes por cubierta. Quedándose quieta, mirando al cielo, mirando al horizonte, y vuelta a empezar. Estaba muy preocupada por su capitán, y desde luego, estaba enfadadísima con Sora y Marie por haber reaccionado de ese modo.

Sumergida en diversos pensamientos, la mayoría de ellos coincidentes en las formas que encontraría de torturar a esas piratillas de poca monta si se las volvía a topar por el camino, se encontró sentada en unas grandes cajas que andaban sin dueño en cubierta. A su lado, meditabundo y concentrado en la madera desgastada que soportaba sus pies, estaba Gibbs.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, la paciencia de Ana María se agotó.

- Que hacemos?- dijo entre esperanzada y enojada

- Que pretendes que hagamos?- Gibbs respondió alzando su cabeza y mirando la anchura del navío

- Algo. No se el que. Pero desde luego tenemos que hacer algo.

- Ya oíste las órdenes del capitán. Ni podemos volver. Ni ya siquiera podríamos hacerlo. Los mapas volaron

- No me refería a ir a buscarlas y montar el papelito "vuelve por favor". Esas inmundas sabandijas han escogido quedarse allí, y ¡que no regresen! Porque si lo hacen te juro que yo…

- Y que propones? Jack lleva encerrado en su camarote desde que nos fuimos. Y apuesto lo que quieras que está borracho.

Ana María sonrió entre dientes y con aire altanero, levantando la cabeza y mirando de reojo a su compañero:

- Y donde llevarías tu, a un Jack borracho?

Gibbs la miró como quien mira a un mendrugo de pan después de una copiosa comida.

- La isla que mas cerca tenemos… es Nahab. Y ya tuvimos que salir por patas de allí.

- No, antes de llegar, no recuerdas que pasamos por Karakawe? Deberíamos verlo en una media hora.

- Pero allí saqueamos!

- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo! Esa gente no se acordará de nosotros!

- No… no recordarán La Perla, que destruyó los pequeños muros de la ciudad a cañonazos.

- Pero podemos varar el barco al este de la isla. Está lleno de peñascos y sabes que no hay vigilancia. Lo podemos esconder.

- Pero cuál es el propósito de tu idea?

- Bueno… detesto ser yo la que lo diga, pero aprecio mucho al capitán, y prefiero verlo disfrutar der mil mujeres que sufriendo por una- confesó apartando la vista

- Tú también serás una de esas mil? – bromeó el hombre

Pero ella ni se dignó a mirarlo. Se levantó de su lado y dio la orden de dirigirse a Karakawe. Al menos, se consolaban los unos con los otros, tendrán un poco de descanso en aquel lugar. Y riéndose entre dientes, hicieron apuestas sobre quién de ellos traería mas mercancías esta vez.

* * *

Pero Karakawe, era una isla que había caído en la decadencia. Desde el ataque, meses atrás, de la Perla Negra, se habían quedado prácticamente sin nada, y la mala suerte la perseguía. Después de ese ataque, comenzaron a atracar barcos cargados de esclavos para comerciar. Y a cambio de la – nada - que se encontraron allí, empezaron a hacer de esa isla su basurero particular.

Así pues, la isla casi desnuda de población, ahora lucía pobre entre las basuras, los malos olores y la cerveza rebajada con miel. Era muy diferente de cómo la conocieron en sus años esplendorosos.

Aún de esta manera, a Ana María le pareció suficiente para al menos, intentar cambiar de aires al pobre Jack Sparrow.

Cuando entraron en su camarote para recogerlo de su inmunda decadencia, lo encontraron tirado en el suelo, roncando boca arriba botella de ron en mano. El olor en la recámara era pesado, rancio y ahogante. Lo sacaron tirándolo de los pies y al contar tres, uno de los muchachos mas fuertes lo cogió en brazos para llevarlo a la barcaza que los esperaba.

Al Sol de medio día pisaron la ardiente arena del islote infestado de inmundicia y prostitutas borrachas. Unas demasiado viejas, otras demasiado jóvenes. Llevaron a un medio inconsiciente Jack a un mesón que se cubría del calor a la sombra de grandes palmeras y allí lo dejaron hasta que recobrara el sentido.

Ana María le indicó al que parecía el encargado lo que debía hacer con Jack. Y se marchó de allí, solo echando una mirada atrás para asegurarse que el viejo con el que había hablado, en verdad enviaba al capitán a dos de las fulanas mas jóvenes. Aunque el éste último, estaba mas por la labor de ubicarse en el espacio que de disfrutar de compañía femenina.

Cuando se hubo despertado, Jack miró a su alrededor extrañado. Luego agitó la cabeza de forma negativa y se llevó la palma de la mano a su frente. Le dolía a horrores. Luego intentó levantarse, pero por inercia y por esa extraña costumbre que tenía el mundo de dar vueltas y vueltas a su alrededor, cada vez que el se levantaba después de haber bebido "un par de inocentes vasos de ron", volvió a caer sentado en la silla, dejando sus piernas flexionadas pero abandonadas, cabeza atrás en el respaldo y los brazos caídos a cada lado de la silla.

Mirando al techo, serio y con ojos perdidos examinó los troncos de madera que hacían de soporte del cáñamo seco y mezclado con paja que aquel cuchitril tenía por chambado. –Sora…- murmulló, y acarició con los dedos el pañuelo negro que se había atado al fajín blanco de rallas rojas - … porque te empeñas en dejarme solo?… tan solo pedía tu compañía… solo para siempre… - siguió hablando así durante unos minutos.

Hasta que sintió un peso diferente en cada una de sus piernas.

Sin moverse de la incómoda postura que había encontrado, desvió sus ojos hacia abajo, para encontrarse con un par de mujeres que le sonreían abiertamente.

- Hola guapetón! – dijo una pelirroja que le recordaba vagamente a Marie

- Que alegría ver caras nuevas de vez en cuando! – soltó la morena, y después arrancó con una risa estridente, sin embargo, mezclada con algo de encantadora.

- Como te llamas, moreno? – siguió la pelirroja

- Jack… Sparrow – dijo mirándola como embobado, después de habérselo pensado un rato

- Encantada de estar sentada en ti, Jack. Yo soy Neiara. Y ésta es Roxana.- aclaró la pelirroja con una mirada de soslayo a su compañera.

- Nos han enviado a alegrarte un poco, Jack. Nos han dicho que te hagamos perder el mundo de vista- sonrió Roxana, con sus vivos ojos oscuros clavados en él

- Es nuestra especialidad- acabó diciendo la voz aterciopelada de Neiara

- …lo siento mucho, preciosidades, pero … - prosiguió al cabo de unos instantes- no me encuentro en disposición de complacer vuestros deseos… ni siquiera los míos…

- Oh dios! Una mujer caliente y un hombre frío! – Roxana dijo casi con un grito, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

- Pero cariño… - siguió Neiara- danos la oportunidad… déjate querer…

- En verdad sois preciosas… pero… ya tengo a una mujer por la que dejarme querer – sonrió socarrón y volvió a recostar la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla

- Pero vos sois un pirata, Jack! Vuestro corazón solo debe pertenecer al mar!- dijo Roxana, apoyando su escote en el pecho del hombre.

- No solo soy pirata, querida – dijo alzando una mano y haciendo un gesto extraño, señalando sin señalar – soy el Capitán de un barco fantasma- esta vez rió por lo bajo

- Pues nosotras estaremos a sus órdenes, mi capitán… - dijo Roxana en un aliento de voz, mientras besaba el cuello de Jack

- Dile a tu amiga que no se esfuerce tanto… solo conseguirá cansarse – dijo sin apenas moverse, dirigiendo su mirada a Neirara

- Pero que diablos te pasa! – exclamó Roxana al incorporarse – ningún hombre en su sano juicio rechazaría esta ofrenda!

- Creo que el Capitán Sparrow… no es precisamente de esos hombres que están… " en su sano juicio" – afirmó Neiara, que se había mantenido al margen unos instantes – déjalo Roxana. Tráenos un par de vasos de … - miró a Jack y la pregunta se transformó para él- ron?

- Si.… un poco de ron ayudará – y se dejó caer de nuevo mirando al techo.

- Pero… - protestó Roxana

- No hay peros que valgan. Ve ahora mismo- acabó Neiara levantándose de la pierna de Jack.

Ambos observaron marcharse de mala gana a la muchacha, que apenas había llegado a la madurez de edad. Morena, de cabellos alisados y largos, recogidos en una especie de experimento con un palo… corta de estatura, piel demasiado blanca, casi lechosa para vivir en el Caribe, y pechos abundantes. Vestía como la mas vieja de las fulanas, con un vestido rojo oscuro, con ribeteados descosidos de tul negra

Andaba con paso firme, pero el vestido era demasiado largo para ella, y su paseo limpiaba el suelo casi tanto como sensual parecía.

- Es joven… es muy joven- dijo Jack

- Es mi hermana pequeña- dijo la pelirroja sacándose una pitillera de entre sus pechos y encendiendo un cigarrillo con una cerilla– intenté por todos los medios que tuviese una vida mejor que la mía, pero su mal carácter hace mella donde quiera que va – acabó diciendo mientras miraba a la chica buscar entre unas botellas.

Con la primera bocanada de humo que soltó por la boca, el Capitán Sparrow advirtió lo diferentes que las muchachas eran. Neiara tendría 3 o 4 años mas que Roxana. Tenían la misma constitución, pero tras los rizos rojizos de su flequillo se escondía una mirada fría, que tantas crueldades habría visto, y que ya casi todo carecía de importancia para ella. Su porte tenía algo de aristocrático, o al menos eso quería aparentar de cualquier manera. Siempre muy erguida, siempre muy altanera. Que distintas eran esas dos hermanas!

Que tan distintas eran de su niña morena! Cada una de esas dos muchachas era un extremo de los opuestos de Sora. A Sora no la podía tener, en cambio esos extremos se le habían ofrecido momentos antes.

Y pareció que aunque la muchacha no supiese nada, adivinase sus pensamientos. Y todos los temas se cruzaron cuando Neiara volvió a hablar:

- Intenté salvarla, de veras. Incluso la llevé hasta Dellas hace unos meses. Supusimos que allí la cuidarían, que la aceptarían… pero esta niña es un demonio!

- A Dellas… las amazonas aceptaron a la chica en Dellas así como así?

Entonces apareció Roxana con dos vasos de cerveza, puesto que el ron escaseaba, y dejándolos en la mesa sin mucha delicadeza, salpicando el líquido en todas direcciones, contestó con voz áspera, mirando a Jack por encima del hombro:

- Esas mujeres son unas brujas. No quieren a nadie que no sea como ellas!

- Roxie, no digas eso… ellas fueron muy atentas contigo – rebatió su hermana

- Hasta el momento que te fuiste! Si no llega a ser por el trueque de darles esas yerbas medicinales tan raras a cambio de mi instrucción, seguro que me hubiesen tenido a pan y agua en una de esas asquerosas celdas!

- Acordasteis un trueque con unos medicamentos? Pero yo tenía entendido que ellas aceptaban sin condiciones a cualquier mujer que les pidiese ayuda… – dijo Jack recuperando la compostura en la silla, dejando entrever que sabía algo, pero sin aclarar nada

- Las amazonas? Por favor! Ellas y su pueblo! No ven nada mas que eso! No pueden soportar una mínima amenaza! Me dejaron escapar simplemente porque tenían miedo que atrajera a algún hombre!

- Por esa época, Roxie tenía muchos pretendientes – empezó a aclarar Neiara – parecía que estaba en celo! Por eso quise alejarla de tanto… del vicio que se respira por estas islas. Pero para cuando ya estaba en Dellas, muchos marinos que varaban aquí preguntaban por ella, y el viejo – dirigiéndose al mesonero – les dio la dirección a seguir al poblado.

- Y llegaron! Por supuesto! Por verme a mi! – Roxana estaba orgullosa – lo que pasó es que esas brujas los ahuyentaron! Y solo porque los ganaban en número! Menudos cobardes! Cedieron y se marcharon como gallinas… aun doy gracias al cielo que las muy… brujas, no les importó que me fuese con ellos.

Roxie ya se marchaba a cualquier otro lugar para olvidar su experiencia con las amazonas, pero antes que llegase a ninguna parte, Jack se había levantado de su asiento, y se había dirigido a ella.

La agarró de un brazo, la giró sobre sus pies, y le estampó un eufórico beso en los labios. Su alegría y su exaltación se las agradeció en la forma mas carnal que habría podido hacerlo

- Me la acabas de devolver, Roxana. Me acabas de devolver a mi pequeña mujercita! – dijo Jack, y se marchó todo lo rápido que sus piernas dieron de si

Roxana le había dado la idea que devolvería a Sora a sus brazos. Salió del cuchitril que se hacía llamar mesón, y en apenas en unos minutos, reconoció a la tripulación al completo tirada por los suelos, a la sombra de algún arbusto.

Ante el asombro de Ana María, pues pensaba que su remedio había funcionado a la perfección. Y la sonrisa de aprobación de Gibbs, que sabía perfectamente como se las gastaba la mente siempre medio ebria de su Capitán. Jack Sparrow había recobrado parte de su control y de sus energías. Se mostraba emprendedor y seguro de si mismo, con paso firme aunque como siempre voluptuoso, y con esa inconfundible expresión en su cara que parecía anunciar al viento: - se que sabéis que se que soy el mejor pirata del mundo, y es por eso que me seguiréis a donde quiera que vaya -:

Por otra parte, aún en el mesón, Roxie habló cuando se recuperó del sobresalto:

- Que le pasa al pirata? – dijo mirando a su hermana

- … yo diría que… simplemente es un tipo un poco extravagante… - respondió Neiara dándole un trago a la cerveza, después de haberle dado una calada al cigarro casi extinguido

- … es un pirata loco – concluyó Roxie riéndose a carcajada limpia

* * *

En la playa, Jack ejerció del real bandido que llevaba en su interior:

- Dama y caballeros – comenzó con sus siempre esperpénticos gestos y sus habituales y exagerados movimientos de manos – henos aquí reunidos en pro de una buena causa – anunció como si de una celebración se tratase

- Estás borracho Capitán? – se oyó hablar a uno de los lobos de mar, y ante tal comentario, la tripulación estalló en carcajadas, pero el Capitán Sparrow prosiguió.

- Siempre! – hizo un silencio después de responder, y comenzó a decir:- Esta noche habéis podido presenciar uno de los decadentes estados del hombre. La derrota.

Hubo unos murmullos entre la tripulación.

- Hemos tenido que salir de Dellas con el rabo entre las patas, porque habían amenazado la vida de una de las mujeres a las que le debo parte de la mía propia. Marie.

Gibbs irguió su cabeza y sacó pecho, envalentonándose con la nada, al escuchar la frase de Jack.

- He de reconocer que no he hecho honor a la honrada profesión de los piratas. He de reconocer que estaba herido, pues mi mujer me había rechazado. Y que preferí olvidarlo todo a pelear. – dijo con la cabeza muy alta, aunque arrepintiéndose en cada palabra

- Hasta el mas fiero de los lobos necesita tiempo para que su herida deje de sangrar – otro pirata se atrevió a decir, casi como portavoz de todos los que allí estaban y pues comprendían su situación.

Jack entonces sonrió satisfecho. Supo que no tendría que dar mas explicaciones, y se atrevió a exponer su idea sin mas preámbulos.

- Es por eso que ha llegado la hora de recuperar lo que es vuestro. El honor y el orgullo. Yo los perdí atreviéndome a dejar sola a mi mujer… aun a sabiendas que la habría podido recuperar…

- A por ella, Capitán! – la tripulación casi coreó

- Eso es, señores. Les explicaré lo que haremos… y tendremos que hacerlo rápido…

Y ahí quedó Jack, en la playa de la isla de Karakawe, trazando el plan que les devolvería a todos aquello que les pertenecía.

* * *

En Dellas, los ánimos de las muchachas no pintaban tan bien como en Karakawe. Sora y Marie estaban en sus celdas de reclusión. Ambas cerca de la reja que las comunicaba, tan solo para poder darse ánimos aunque fuese con el tacto.

Sora estaba tirada en la arena, boca abajo, con la espalda sangrante y desmayada el dolor. La mujer que había venido a "castigarla" se había tomado su trabajo muy en serio, y había dejado desfallecida a la muchacha a base de 10 latigazos sin descanso.

Marie, había alargado la mano y por en medio de los barrotes, podía acariciar la cabeza de su amiga, dándole palabras de ánimo aunque a penas pudiese oírla.

- Vamos pequeña… resiste. El dolor pasará, te lo aseguro… todo esto pasará. Mañana será distinto. Nos podremos ir de aquí

Pero Sora a penas daba signos de estar viva.

- Sora, no me puedes dejar aquí. Simplemente no puedes dejarme sola. Ni a mi ni a Jack. ¿Tu sabes lo triste que se va a poner ese hombre, cuando se entere que te has ido con otro?

Entonces Sora abrió los ojos muy lentamente, y le dijo a Marie:

- Yo jamás me iría con otro… ni siquiera en otra vida – respondió con un hilo de voz

Entonces con lágrimas en los ojos y sonrisa en los labios la otra mujer la rebatió:

- Si mueres, los dioses te acogerán en su seno… y con lo celoso que es Jack, eso es mas que una traición para él…

- ¿Desde cuando tu y Jack creéis en los dioses? – bromeó de nuevo, intentando sostenerse en sus rodillas. Aunque no lo consiguió, y cayó sobre sus nalgas, apoyada en su costado con la reja que la llevaba a Marie.

- No hagas esfuerzos. Lo mejor sería que lo dejaras cicatrizar sin que te movieses.

- Entonces tendría paralizarme para siempre… y siempre es mucho tiempo

- Es el tiempo que estaremos aquí. – dijo Marie con tristeza

Se hizo un silencio entre ambas, hasta que Sora advirtió que la sombra que proyectaba en el suelo ya no era del Sol.

- Ya es de noche? – preguntó Sora en lo obvio de la situación

- Han pasado varias horas desde que te quedaste inconsciente.

- Tenemos que pensar en algo Marie, tenemos que salir de aquí.

- ¿De repente te ha entrado claustrofobia?- preguntó Marie al ver la actitud de la chica

- No es eso. Solo es que… no quiero estar aquí… quiero ver a Jack, quiero que me perdone por todo esto…

- Si vuelves a ver a Jack… no tendrás que pedirle perdón absolutamente por nada.

- Pero he sido muy egoísta…

- Todos somos egoístas al menos una vez en la vida. No te preocupes por eso.

Ninguna de las dos volvió a hablar, pues estaban ambas demasiado cansadas. Solo les quedaba esperar. Esperar a vivir, esperar a morir. Y se durmieron esperando al alba, que tan solo traería otro día.

Y día tras día, así pasaron tres. Marie sufría en la celda que daba directamente el sol, pasando calor, sed, hambre y el sufrimiento de ver que a Sora, sin excepción, cada mañana la castigaban con el látigo.

Diez veces, sin descanso, pero sin excesivas pausas. Del primer día aprendieron que en su desmayo, la muchacha no aprendería nada, así que cuando Sora daba muestras de desvanecimiento, cesaban de pegarle. Cuando se había recuperado mínimamente, proseguían con el castigo. El caso era administrarle el dolor necesario para que no volviese a desobedecer las órdenes, pues sabría a que se enfrentaba.

Y todo eso pasó sin noticias de Jack. Sora pensó que la había abandonado. Que habría encontrado a otra muchachita a la que salvar de las garras de la soledad, y que no le haría pasar tantos malos ratos como ella. Y Sora ni siquiera podía llorar. Se sentía tan débil y despedazada por dentro, que cuando se acababa su castigo, se dejaba caer al suelo y esperaba a poder dormirse de nuevo. Tan solo para esperar no despertarse.

El cuarto día se despertó nublado. Amenazante de lluvia. Una muchacha morena, de cabello rizado y expresión taciturna, apareció temprano con un cubo de agua y una saca ante las celdas.

- Aún es pronto para el castigo. ¿Es que ya no tenéis ni espera?- dijo Marie, con los labios cortados

- No estoy aquí para eso – la muchacha abrió la puerta de su celda y le puso el cubo de agua delante a Marie. Abrió la saca y le dio unas frutas y pan.

- ¿Y esto¿Las delincuentes merecen vuestra compasión?

- Nunca estuve de acuerdo con lo que hacían las demás. Ellas quieren prosperar, pero aun tienen aquí estas celdas y no dudan en usar el látigo.

Marie la miró atentamente. Morena, de cabellos rizados y largos. Piel tostada en contraste con los ojos azules. Tan azules como los de Sora. Debía ser… un año, dos como mucho, mayor que su amiga…y sus rasgos se parecían bastante.

- Quién eres? – inquirió la pelirroja

- Me llaman Zulima. – dijo secamente

- ¿Por qué nos estás ayudando? – Marie pensaba que era una trampa para probarla, para ver si escapaba

- Eso no importa. Come. Debes estar hambrienta. Voy a ayudar a tu amiga. No puedo vendarla, porque si no, sabrían que la he ayudado, y yo correría la misma suerte, pero puedo amainarle el dolor.

Zulima salió de la celda de Marie, dejándola abierta, pero mirándola fijamente, como advirtiéndola. Marie comenzó con coger el cubo y beber de el hasta medio vaciarlo, y luego engulló los alimentos. Cuando hubo acabado, le llevó el cubo a Zulima cuando se lo hubo ordenado, y estando cerca, le oyó hacer unas oraciones mientras tocaba la espalda de la joven.

- A mi hermana también se la llevaron, junto con otras niñas. Pero intenté olvidarla durante tanto tiempo… para que no me doliese recordarla… que he olvidado su cara. – dijo con melancolía

- ¿Es Sora tu hermana? – a Marie le dio un pinchazo en el pecho cuando ella misma pronunció esas palabras

- Así que se llama Sora… - y acarició sus cabellos

- ¿Es tu hermana?- repitió, emocionada

- No lo se. Te digo que no recuerdo su cara. Y si lo dices por el parecido… olvídalo. Todas las amazonas nos parecemos… sobre todo nuestros ojos…

- Y porque has venido a ayudarnos, si ni siquiera la recordabas?

- Guardaba la esperanza. Solo eso. La esperanza de verla y que como por arte de magia, supiese que era ella… pero…

- Lo siento, Zulima.

- No te preocupes, ni la misma Krishna se dejaba mucho ver. Mi hermana era una amante de la soledad. Se quedaba horas en la playa… sola… jugando con la arena…

- De veras lo siento – repitió Marie desde detrás

- He dicho que no te preocupes

- Lo sé.

Entonces, Marie, quien previamente había cogido una de las cuerdas con que ataban a Sora para pegarle, ató a Zulima desde detrás, a pesar de la poca fuerza que arrastraba, y la oposición de la muchacha a ser aprisionada.

- Pero que haces, maldita?- gritó Zulima

- Lo siento mucho, pequeña – respondió Marie cuando la hubo reducido – por mucho que vengas con buenas intenciones, no nos dejarás marchar, y yo no puedo permitir que cada día fustiguen a Sora. Sea Sora o sea Krishna.

- ¿Y que piensas hacer conmigo¿Matarme?

- En absoluto. Te estoy muy agradecida por haberme ayudado. Pero te has de quedar aquí. Puedes contarle lo que quieras a las otras cuando vengan. Que te amenacé, que te engañé… pero lo siento… tengo que irme, y llevármela.

- No conseguiréis salir de aquí vivas! Os encontrarán!

Pero su voz se perdió entre las rocas, pues Marie se encontraba lejos ya, escondiéndose por los árboles, con Sora en brazos.

* * *

En alta mar, bordeando Dellas, tres barcos con la bandera pirata alzada, esperaban órdenes.

- Capitán¿damos la señal para que los demás se paren?

- No. Que La Milagrosa siga adelante, pero que no se acerquen demasiado.

- ¿De veras está decidido a hacer eso¿No cree que son demasiados hombres… y armados para esas mujeres?

- Esas mujeres guardan muchos secretos. No me extrañaría que si varásemos los tres barcos delante y comenzásemos a atacar, ellas acabaran por derrotarnos a nosotros.

El capitán había reunido dos barcos para un saqueo. La Milagrosa le debía miles de favores a Jack Sparrow, sobre todo delante de la marina española. La Libertina estaba en las últimas, y el muchacho Sparrow les había prometido una última gran aventura para acabar sus días de pillajes. Con eso, podrían pedir perdón tranquilamente a la corona británica, arrepentirse de sus fechorías en los días pasados, y vivir honradamente el resto de sus vidas.

Esos dos buques fueron los únicos que respondieron a la llamada de Jack Sparrow en alta mar. Es posible que tuviese infinidad de enemigos, pero sabía como cubrirse las espaldas. Y como decía un de por entonces: "amigos, pocos, y de vez en cuando"

Jack en esos momentos le embargó la duda. Estaría bien lo que s disponía a hacer? Bien mirado, las amazonas solo buscaban la perpetuación de su especie. Pero a que precio! La vida de una mujer y la libertad de otra!

Escasos momentos de reflexión lo llevaron a dar la última de las órdenes.

- Que la Libertina cubra la parte sur de la isla! La Milagrosa ha de permanecer lejos, que no divisen Dellas! Y nosotros… La Perla Negra… ha de vararse enfrente, dispuestos los cañones, por si las damas deciden pelear. – dijo con la mirada clavada en las rocas que hacían de atalayas – Gibbs, prepare un bote. Voy a ir a saludar a nuestras amigas.

La idea de Sparrow había sido sencilla, pero arriesgada. Roxana se la había insinuado. Amenazar. Simplemente amenazar a las amazonas con aquello a lo que mas temían, o por lo que mas repulsión sentían. Los hombres. Los piratas.

Había dejado mensajes en todos los islotes para que los barcos mas cercanos acudieran a su ayuda. Él prometía un tesoro de mujeres y oro a cambio de su ayuda.

Se habían presentado la Milagrosa, un barco que jóvenes piratas que habían crecido con la leyenda de la Perla Negra en sus mentes. Harían cualquier cosa por el mítico Capitán Jack Sparrow, ya que éste mismo, les había enseñado mientras bebían en una taberna, como sobornar y eludir a la marina española cuando los interceptasen.

Acudieron rápidamente, en un día. Y Jack les prometió que si le honraban con su presencia, se podrían quedar con todo el oro que encontrasen en Dellas. Además de disfrutar de la compañía de las amazonas durante su estancia.

Evidentemente, Jack sabía que poco oro iban a encontrar allí, y con la poca experiencia que contaban los marineros con los robos, no les causarían mucho daño a las amazonas si al final se decidían a atacar. Él quería asustarlas. No aniquilarlas.

Otro de los buques, fue la impresionante Libertina. Un barco totalmente opuesto a la Milagrosa. Lo capitaneaba uno de los mas viejos de los piratas, un descendiente de Jack Rackham, mas conocido como "Calico Jack". Los días de gloria de ése barco habían quedado ya en el olvido. Y solo soñaban con retirarse a alguna hacienda en la costa y acabar allí su vida.

Acudieron a la llamada de Jack, porque el capitán había conocido al muchacho desde sus días de adolescente, cuando Sparrow tan solo era un aprendiz de marino. Éste último, les había prometido ver el mas maravilloso de los paraísos, lleno de mujeres hermosas que sonreían a todas horas. Éste, les dijo, sería el mas bello de los recuerdos que tendrían de alta mar, una vez se hubiesen retirado.

Es cierto, Jack era un mentiroso, pues les había prometido a ambos imposibles, pero lo hacía con la mente fría. Si entraban en una lucha, ninguno ganaría. Los mas viejos se darían por vencidos al ver levantada una espada, y los mas jóvenes sucumbirían a la experiencia de las amazonas. O quizá no. Quien sabe.

Así pues, Jack dispuso los barcos como mejor le pareció, bajó de la Perla y en pocos minutos volvió a pisar la tibia arena de Dellas.

* * *

En el Edificio Central de la ciudad de Dellas, unas muchachas corrían hacia la Guía para explicarle lo sucedido. En su idioma, muy apresuradamente, le dijeron:

- Señora, oh Señora… los piratas! Esos hombres han vuelto!

- Cómo? Maldita sea! Por donde vienen! – dijo Moadine furiosa

- Las vigías del atalaya han venido corriendo a informaros. Aquel hombre! El pirata extraño, el de alhajas en el pelo. Ha venido solo en una barca! Viene hacia acá.

- Sólo? Entonces no hay ningún problema. Pero no le dejéis entrar en el pueblo. No quiero que infecte esta tierra con su desagradable olor. No me hace gracia salir ahora que ha empezado a llover, pero iré a ver que quiere. Necesito dos guardias conmigo! Y que refuercen la vigilancia a las prisioneras!

Y Moadine, sin saber que todos sus planes se iban a truncar ese mismo día, salió con paso decidido, resguardándose con unas sombrillas de lona echas por ellas mismas de la fina llovizna, a la entrada de la ciudadela, donde tenían a Sparrow detenido, apuntándole con unas lanzas.

* * *

- Maldita la hora en que se ha puesto a llover barro! Ya sabía yo que el viento que hacía estos días atrás no era normal – decía Marie mientras siguiendo la pared de piedra, estaba casi a punto de encontrar la salida de la ciudadela justo por el lado de las atalayas – Sora… ¿estás bien¿me puedes oír?

Marie cargaba a Sora desde el fondo de la ciudad. Ésta a penas podía hablar, pues estaba muy dolorida por su espalda, así que se dedicaba a emitir pequeños gemidos desde que se había despertado hacía un par de minutos.

- Siento no haberte podido dar comida y agua, pero tenía tanta prisa en salir de ahí… lo siento, pequeña. Cuando estemos a salvo podrás comer todo lo que quieras. Pero tienes que aguantar… tienes que hacerlo…

Y así siguió hablándole hasta que llegó al final del sendero rocoso. Echó un vistazo a las paredes de roca que daban al mar, y no vio vigilancia.

- Que raro… ¿será porque está lloviendo?… pero si hay una barca en la orilla… eso es que han vuelto de pescar… vamos querida, esta es nuestra oportunidad!

Miró a uno y otro lado y echó a correr por la arena mojada, y aunque no podía ver muy bien lo que había a su alrededor, tenía en mente llegar a la barca que había en la arena y echarse a la mar. Ya vería luego que es lo que haría.

Pero antes que pudiesen tocar ambas la barcaza, una voz femenina, Moadine, las interrumpió.

* * *

Jack había llegado a tierra y había andado tranquilamente hasta la entrada de la ciudad. Se impresionó de él mismo por recordar la ruta con tanta claridad.

Cuando hubo llegado, percibió movimiento entre los árboles. A su frente y a la derecha, donde comenzaba el muro de piedra hacia la ciudad.

A su frente, en pocos segundos se reveló Moadine, escoltada por tres inmensas mujeres que también blandían lanzas, como las que desde hacía unos minutos, amenazaban a sus lados.

- No puedo decir que me alegre de verte, pirata.- dijo Moadine mirándolo con hastío – que has venido a hacer?

- He venido a buscar a mi mujer y a mi amiga – dijo Jack con una sonrisa burlona en los labios – si esperabas que te trajese un regalito, lo siento, pero se me ha olvidado en el barco…

- Márchate! Ya sabes lo que le pasará a la prostituta si te quedas!- Moadine no lo dejó terminar, aunque Jack no perdió la compostura

- … eso… lo he olvidado en el barco… pero no se en cual de los tres… - dijo señalando a su espalda

Moadine fijó la vista, y a lo lejos, pudo distinguir un barco que se acercaba lentamente. A la derecha, había otro varado. La Perla Negra, y a la izquierda, comenzaba a surgir por las rocas, el tercero.

- Que significa esto! – dijo la Guía asustada

- Significa que tienes que entregarme a las dos mujeres. Porque si no, daré la orden de desembarco. Y puede que con uno solo podáis, pero… con tres…

- Eso es chantaje! – gritó enfurecida la Amazona

- Es lo mismo que hiciste tu, querida- respondió Jack tranquilamente

Entonces la lluvia arrió con mas fuerza, y la visibilidad era prácticamente nula, pero Moadine divisó un bulto moverse rápidamente hacia la orilla, y gritó ignorando al pirata:

* * *

- ¡Alto!

* * *

Todos se quedaron petrificados al instante. Marie dejó de correr, aunque aguantó a Sora en brazos, quien, a su vez, levantó la cabeza adormilada para ver que era lo que ocurría.

Jack se giró en redondo y ajustó sus ojos a la lluvia para intentar distinguir las figuras.

Moadine lo entendió a la primera, y se puso roja de ira.

- Alto traidoras! Repitió la Guía.

Entonces se dispuso el caos.

Marie se llevó a Sora al hombro, y aunque no veía en absoluto bien, percibió claramente la voz de la Amazona. Así que corrió como nunca había corrido en busca de la barcaza varada en la arena. Dejó a Sora dentro y la empujó hacia el mar, intentando cuando estaba entre las olas, remar hacía el horizonte.

Las amazonas que ejercían de guardianas, corrieron con las lanzas hacia la orilla, mientras alzaban gritos de guerra.

Jack se dio media vuelta y también echó a correr hacia la orilla, pues Marie y Sora se habían llevado su barca. A medio camino, un tirón del pañuelo de su pelo lo hizo caer al suelo, y se encontró en la arena forcejeando con Moadine.

- No dejaré que te la lleves! – gritaba la mujer enfurecida

Jack sacó su revolver, apuntó al cielo, e hizo dos disparos, que retumbaron como dos truenos en medio de la gran tormenta que se había formado.

Entonces Moadine lo dejó ir y gritó a las amazonas que ya estaban nadando hacia la barca de las fugitivas, que volvieran, pues esa había sido la señal.

Los barcos se acercaron. La Libertina y la Milagrosa se comenzaron a acercar con ceremoniosidad pero sin prisas a la orilla.

Jack saltó al agua, gritando el nombre de Sora, y comenzó a nadar con rapidez mar adentro, cuando las amazonas corrían para salir de ella.

Sora oyó la voz de Jack en medio del océano de sensaciones. Aun entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia se levantó en la barca que Marie llevaba con dificultad y miró hacia la orilla, cuando susurraba acariciando las palabras:

- Jack…

Y entonces cayó al agua, cuando cerró los ojos. El contacto del agua del mar se hizo cálido en contraste con el de la lluvia de barro, que azotaba a su cara sin compasión.

Y todo se iba apagando poco a poco. El silencio ensordecedor del vacío en que se encontraba, las corrientes de agua llevándola aquí y allá, el caer lentamente al fondo, el color al principio verde claro del agua, se iba haciendo mas oscuro, casi llegar a negro…

Y unos brazos la asieron de su sufrimiento. Y todo se hizo oscuridad. Todo se apagó y dejó de sentirse perdida.

* * *

Poco a poco empezó a distinguir los sonidos. Un leve balanceo la mecía, y el suave crujir de la madera poco a poco la llevaba de nuevo al mundo.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero intuía la claridad. Intentó abrirlos pero le dolían demasiado. El olor a salitre enganchado en las paredes de madera seca le recordaba a todos los puertos que había pisado años atrás, solo que sin la brisa marina.

Estaba acostada en una cama y el sol le calentaba las mejillas. Dejó que las sensaciones fluyeran y notó el palpitar de sus labios, el peso de su ropa en el cuerpo, una sábana que la cubría y descubrió el olor a ron que de tan acostumbrada que estaba, no lo notó antes.

Alguna botella destapada quizá. Dejó escapar un suspiro… a penas recordaba lo que había ocurrido, como si se tratase de una mañana de resaca. ¿Dónde estaba? Se lo podía imaginar. En el camarote de Jack. ¿Qué había pasado con todo lo demás? Que mas le daba.

Giró la cabeza a un lado para que el sol no la molestase tanto al abrir los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue la mesa llena de trastos de su capitán. Bajó la mirada y se topó con unas botas marrones. Subió recorriendo el cuerpo que yacía sentado en la misma cama, recostado al final de ella, y descubrió a Jack mirándola en silencio.

- Por qué sonríes? – le dijo ella, al cabo de unos minutos de mirarlo

- Porque estás viva.

No hablaron mas. ¿Para qué? Nada mas importaba entonces.

Jack se recostó encima de ella y le acarició la cara lentamente. La examinó milímetro a milímetro. Desde su pequeña frente, hasta la barbilla, pasando por sus cejas, llenas de sabiduría, los ojos vivos, las mejillas doradas y su boca que clamaba por otra que le hiciese sonreír.

Sora se detuvo en pensar en las cosas mas frívolas del mundo, por ejemplo, que edad rodeaba las sombras de los ojos de Sparrow. Por qué era que le llamaba estar con una muchacha tan joven. Por qué aún no la había besado.

Aunque sus dudas se esclarecieron. Porque Jack se acercó lo suficiente como para cerrar sus labios a los de ella en un beso casto. A Sora se le escapó una risilla, pues el bigote del hombre le hacía cosquillas en la nariz, aunque en silencio, y enlazando los besos, rezó porque por muchos años, siguiese así.

- Así que… ¿cuánto pides por los esclavos?- dijo un hombre de aspecto bonachón y algo desaliñado.

* * *

- La mitad de lo que hay en ese cofre – dijo la pelirroja, señalando al baúl que el hombre estaba pisando.

- Oh vamos Marie! La mayoría de esos tipos son muy viejos o están enfermos! No valen lo que me pides!

- Me tengo que deshacer de ellos cuanto antes! Y tú los necesitas, lo sabes! Y por el amor del cielo! Deja de llamarme Marie! Soy Mary!

- Está bien, está bien! Mary! Solo llevas un año con ese nombre! Yo te conocí aún cuando eras Marie, y estabas en La Perla a las órdenes de Sparrow…

- Skull… me importa un carajo cuando nos conociésemos. Si no quieres los esclavos, me los llevaré, pero ten en cuenta que no volveré a hacer tratos contigo!

- Está bien… no te pongas así, Mary – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa – no te voy a dar la mitad de lo que hay en el cofre, pero si puedo darte una cuarta parte, y esto. Verás…

Skull se dio media vuelta y comenzó a rebuscar en unos cajones de su tenderete de la calle, mientras Marie, ahora conocida como la pirata Mary la Cobriza, evidentemente por su larga cabellera pelirroja, esperaba para hacer el cambio de los esclavos.

Parte de su tripulación estaba dispersa por las callejuelas de Nahab, en vista de que ningún soldado de la realeza apareciese por ahí. A la voz de – Capitana!- Mary se giró y escuchó el parte de uno de los muchachos que la servían. Todo estaba en orden.

- Maldita sea… no lo encuentro… creo que estaba en este otro cajón… - dijo Skull después de rebuscar meticulosamente – oye Mary, mientras busco, me podrías contar si esa historia que se oye es cierta? – prosiguió

- ¿Qué historia¡Vamos, no tengo todo el día!- vociferó Mary

- La de Sparrow y su esposa… todo eso que cuentan de las amazonas…

- Se llama Sora, y aún no es su esposa…

- Que mas da… el mes pasado Sparrow me comentó que lo sería en cuanto la muchacha diese a luz a la criatura que esperan… pero responde a lo que te he preguntado, caramba! – replicó Skull

- Ya sabes que Sora era una amazona¿Qué mas quieres?

- Si como cuentan… Jack ordenó a los barcos que desembarcasen, y arrasaron a las mujeres

- Desembarcaron, es cierto, pero solo uno de ellos. La Libertina. La Milagrosa se echó atrás en el último momento. Por eso son tan perseguidos ahora, son la vergüenza de los piratas.

- Desembarcó la Libertina? Pero ese es tu barco! – dijo Skull sorprendido

- Si. Los tripulantes sucumbieron a las amazonas. Nadie sabe que pasó. Si los mataron, o si conviven con ellas. Por eso Jack tomó el navío vacío. Y acabó entregándomelo a mi meses después, cuando Sora estuvo recuperada.

- Pues no entiendo porque tienes una tripulación de hombres, si es que querías alejarte de ellos.

- Porque así los domino… - y se echó a reír divertida – y dime, Jack te dijo a dónde se dirigían?

- Ah! Aquí está! – anunció con alegría Skull, sin prestar atención a Mary – una cuarta parte del cofre y esto.

Skull sacó de una bolsa un frasco con un líquido transparente. Cuando lo abrió… en realidad, cuando cualquiera abría un frasquito de esos… la cruel y despiadada pirata Mary la Cobriza, se convertía de nuevo en Marie, la mujer de sonrisa perenne que a tantos hombres enamoró.

- Perfume… - dijo ella saboreando las palabras – Trato echo!

Y ese olor del perfume de esencias de sándalo, se esfumó de por las callejuelas de Nahab, y buscó mar adentro a alguien que conservara un recuerdo imposible de perder.

Viajó kilómetros por alta mar, hasta toparse con un barco de velas negras, tripulado por el mejor de los piratas, y la última de las amazonas.

- Qué ocurre, querida? – dijo él al ver que su mujer se paraba en seco y miraba hacia atrás

- Nada… - respondió, apartando de su cara la larga melena de rizos castaños que ahora poseía – me ha parecido oler a… perfume

- Debe ser ella – sonrió divertido, acercándose y dándole un pequeño toque a la cuenta de color verde que ella llevaba en el pelo – que se ha rendido a otro frasco.

La abrazó, abarcando las curvas que se habían acentuado en el cuerpo de la muchacha, la besó en el cuello, como últimamente había cogido la costumbre de hacer y la dejó para ir a controlar de nuevo el timón.

- Hacia dónde nos dirigiremos esta vez, Capitán?

- Hacia donde siempre, querida. Al horizonte.

Y las risas cómplices quedaron atrapadas en el tiempo. Puede que no fuesen recordados eternamente. Puede que no hubiesen tenido una vida honorable. Puede que se mereciesen el infierno por sus fechorías. Incluso puede algún día el mar que tanto amaban les arrebatase la vida que habían decidido vivir.

A penas importaban todas estas incógnitas… pues ya nadie les podría quitar lo único que era verdaderamente suyo. La libertad.

* * *

END

* * *

_Con diez cañones por banda, viento en popa a toda vela, no corta el mar, sino vuela un velero bergantín;_

_bajel pirata que llaman por su bravura el Temido en todo el mar conocido del uno al otro confín._

_La luna en el mar riela, en la lona gime el viento y alza en blando movimiento olas de plata y azul y ve el capitán pirata, cantando alegre en la popa, Asia a un lado, al otro Europa, y allá a su frente Estambul:_

_--"Navega, velero mío, sin temor que ni enemigo navío, ni tormenta, ni bonanza tu rumbo a torcer alcanza, ni a sujetar tu valor. _

_Veinte presas hemos hecho a despecho del inglés y han rendido sus pendones cien naciones a mis pies._

_Que es mi barco mi tesoro, que es mi Dios la libertad; mi ley, la fuerza y el viento; mi única patria, la mar._

_Allá muevan feroz guerra ciegos reyes por un palmo más de tierra, que yo tengo aquí por mío_

_cuanto abarca el mar bravío, a quien nadie impuso leyes. _

_Y no hay playa sea cualquiera, ni bandera de esplendor, que no sienta mi derecho y dé pecho a mi valor._

_Que es mi barco mi tesoro, que es mi Dios la libertad; mi ley, la fuerza y el viento; mi única patria, la mar._

_A la voz de ¡barco viene, es de ver cómo vira y se previene a todo trapo a escapar: que yo soy el rey del mar y mi furia es de temer._

_En las presas yo divido lo cogido por igual: sólo quiero por riqueza la belleza sin rival. _

_Que es mi barco mi tesoro, que es mi Dios la libertad; mi ley, la fuerza y el viento; mi única patria, la mar._

_¡Sentenciado estoy a muerte! Yo me río: no me abandone la suerte, y al mismo que me condena colgaré de alguna antena quizá en su propio navío._

_Y si caigo¿qué es la vida? Por perdida ya la di cuando el yugo del esclavo como un bravo sacudí._

_Que es mi barco mi tesoro, que es mi Dios la libertad; mi ley, la fuerza y el viento; mi única patria, a mar._

_Son mi música mejor aquilones, el estrépito y temblor de los cables sacudidos del negro mar los bramidos y el rugir de mis cañones._

_Y del trueno al son violento, y del viento, al rebramar, yo me duermo sosegado, arrullado por el mar._

_Que es mi barco mi tesoro, que es mi Dios la libertad; mi ley, la fuerza y el viento; mi única patria, la mar_

_

* * *

_

**Gracias.** Absolutamente a todos. Desde la primera persona que leyó el primer capítulo, hasta aquellos que aún quedan por leerlo. Espero que os haya gustado este final. Me hubiese gustado que hubiese sido mas espectacular, pero… bueno… el estrés… la mala alimentación… ya sabéis…

Gracias a los que han dejado reviews hasta el momento, a los que me han enviado mails, a los que me han agregado a su messenger y he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos. A algunos para bien, a otros para no tan bien

Soy lo peor en recordar nombres, pero estoy agradecida a todos y cada una de esas personas que se molestan en escribir un comentario al acabar de leer. Puede que no os lo digan a menudo, pero hace muchísima ilusión, y te anima a escribir con mas fuerza. Una palabra de aliento en los tiempos en los que no sabes que poner en la hoja en blanco, siempre nos salvan de un apuro.

Por eso os animo desde aquí a que sigáis escribiendo vuestras opiniones, porque seais como seais, os haya gustado lo leído o no, estareis ayudando a completar las historias, y a animar a mejorar a los autores. Una buena crítica alegra un día, una mala crítica se soporta y se mejora. Todos los que escribimos somos lo suficientemente maduros para no enfadarnos por una queja (excepto dos o tres almas de botijo que hay por aqui sueltas...¬¬)

Un beso a todos, y hasta pronto.

Dawitch, Neherennia


End file.
